


Заплыв в тысячу миль

by Cexmet



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Deep Ones-AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I hope, Language: Russian, Lovecraftian, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Seahorses!Deep Ones!AU, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Псевдолавкрафтианское АУ. Мерлин и Рокси - глубоководные с физиологией морских коньков и соответствующим циклом размножения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заплыв в тысячу миль

Рокси не слишком удивляется, когда замечает на шее у Мерлина жабры – очень красивые, ровные, во всех отношениях привлекательные, надо заметить, жабры – в конце концов, мистер Уилкинз намекнул ей, что он – не единственный выходец из племени Дагона, служащий в «Кингсмэн».  
Жабры сомкнуты плотно, почти незаметны, человек вряд ли смог бы их увидеть, но Рокси различает их вполне отчетливо, потому, что знает, как смотреть. Сначала, конечно, она замечает пятна у Мерлина на висках, указывающие на принадлежность к индийской ветви, и только потом всматривается в шею, чтобы разглядеть жабры, тянущиеся от челюстного угла по шее вниз.  
Неожиданно Рокси понимает, что впервые видит мужчину из своей ветви, зрелого, немолодого но, наверняка, еще фертильного, с которым не состоит даже в дальнем родстве.  
Это, конечно, не так волнительно, как перспектива стать шпионкой, но все равно очень интересно.  
Тем более, что Мерлин – мужчина вполне привлекательный для своего возраста.  
Индийская ветвь – в официальных обрядах и священных песнях их называют «племенем с благословенными мужами», но не все мужчины согласятся с таким именованием – одна из самых редких. Среди аристократов осталось не так уж много им подобных, особенно принадлежащих к южному течению, принявших имена у саутгемптенского алтаря, таких, как сама Рокси. Мерлин, судя по выговору, из северного течения, так что он точно не может быть ее родственником. А симпатия к мужчине, с которым точно не состоишь в родстве – часть самозащиты вида.  
Так что нет ничего удивительного, что Мерлин едва ли не с первого взгляда кажется ей заслуживающим самого пристального внимания. У него хорошая осанка и, похоже, очень острые, чуть выдающиеся передние зубы.  
Хотела бы Рокси, чтобы у ее жениха были такие же зубы.  
Но у Кенни зубы совсем не такие – красивые по человеческм меркам, ровные, но слабые. Он не выжил бы в океане, вряд ли смог бы есть не очищенную и не порезанную рыбу. Впрочем, главная проблема Кенни вовсе не в зубах, а в слишком близком родстве. Они с Рокси кузены, и она боится, что Кенни сможет родить только больных детей, если вообще сможет. Так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что она засматривается на Мерлина: если у него есть дети – хотя служба в Кингсмэн вряд ли к этому располагает – то они наверняка здоровые.   
Рокси смотрит на Мерлина как человек, в жизни не ездивший ни на чем лучше велосипеда, смотрел бы на не новую, но отлично сохранившуюся машину – с восхищением и, конечно, завистью к тому, кто может себе позволить сесть за руль. Это не самая лучшая метафора, но все же самой Рокси она кажется достаточно точной. 

* * *

Во время обучения Рокси, конечно, не до всякой романтической ерунды. Она посматривает на Мерлина с любопытством – кажется, вполне взаимным – но и только. Он ей нравится, спорить с этим было бы глупо: немного староват, но все равно выглядит очень привлекательно – красивые глаза, четко очерченные пятна у висков, крепкая спина. Обычно мужчины в его возрасте уже начинают усыхать, но Мерлин выглядит крепким, насколько можно рассмотреть под джемперами и куртками, у него есть мышцы и в движениях чувствуется сила.  
Говоря прямо, он – самый привлекательный мужчина из всех, кого Рокси доводилось встречать, и она заинтересована им гораздо больше, чем следовало бы.  
У нее, к счастью, нет времени на то, чтобы приставать к Мерлину с расспросами: тренировки и тесты отнимают достаточно времени и сил, чтобы не слишком отвлекаться.

* * *

Но это, конечно не значит, что Рокси удается убрать как можно дальше все мысли о нем. Она даже не особенно пытается: в конце концов, любопытство – это естественно.  
И когда перед финальным испытанием ей позволяют провести сутки с мистером Уилкинзом, она сразу понимает, что это – неплохая возможность узнать больше. Уж если кто может рассказать ей о Мерлине – так это мистер Уилкинз.  
Она решает начать издалека:  
– В Кингсмэн сейчас много выходцев из племени?  
– Около полудюжины мужчин, насколько мне известно. Кэмпер – один из врачей, так что если заболеешь, будет кому о тебе позаботиться. Двое старших техников, один из оружейников, – мистер Уилкинз пожимает плечами, – не знаю точно, есть ли кто-то среди прислуги, они все – даже люди – слишком хорошо натасканы и скрывают свое присутствие куда лучше, чем большинство рыцарей. Я до сих пор так и не смог сосчитать всех лакеев. А жаль.  
Лакеи Рокси совершенно не интересны.  
– А рыцарей кроме тебя нет?  
– Есть Мерлин. Да, большую часть времени он нянчится с полевыми агентами, но все же он может считаться как минимум равным рыцарям. Не надо списывать его со счетов. То, что он один из вас, полагаю, ты уже заметила.  
– Именно из нас? Из индийской ветви?  
– Только не говори мне, что ты не догадывалась. У него даже эти пятна есть, – мистер Уилкинз делает неопределенный жест возле своего левого виска, обрисовывая то место, где у Мерлина особенно отчетливо проступает кожный узор. – Он – наш морской конек, плывущий без стаи.  
Называть «морскими коньками» племя с благословенными мужами – верх вульгарности, несмотря на всю меткость этого выражения. Но мистер Уилкинз не из тех, кого беспокоят подобные вопросы, для него все племя Дагона делится на акул, сомов, морских коньков и сельдь, к которой он причисляет самого себя – именно поэтому далеко не в каждом доме его рады будут видеть гостем. Но отцу Рокси, мистеру Уильяму Мортону он всегда нравился.  
Ей иногда кажется, что это – не совсем дружеское чувство, но Рокси старается не развивать эту мысль.  
– Он из северной ветви?  
– Вряд ли он заказал свой акцент по почте. По крайней мере, я бы на его месте в таком случае выписал бы что-нибудь получше. Хотя бы валлийский. Он звучит очень музыкально.  
– И откуда он родом? Из Форт-Огастуса или дальше?  
– Понятия не имею. Никогда не спрашивал его об этом, знаю только, что Мерлин приехал сюда еще мальчишкой, ему было лет семнадцать, кажется. Могу попробовать посмотреть в его досье, там это должно быть.  
– Если я стану рыцарем, расспрошу его обо всем сама.  
– Уверен, что «когда», а не «если». Однако, милая моя, не думаю, что тебе стоит к нему приставать с лишними вопросами. Бедный старина Мерлин, конечно, женат на работе, но все равно может неправильно тебя понять.  
– Он не выглядит таким уж бедным.  
– Удивительно, как ты смогла сохранить такую невинность в некоторых вопросах. Он одинок. Я знаю. Мы с ним время от времени напиваемся вместе и он мне плачется. То есть как, не плачется, конечно, на такое Мерлин едва ли способен. Но мы ведем предельно честные разговоры. И иногда он позволяет себе затронуть эту тему: мол, насколько счастливее он был бы, если бы в свое время смог найти хорошую женщину, которая бы навсегда избавила его от одиночества, но годы идут, а он все так же один в своей холодной постели. Я, конечно, утрирую, но не очень сильно, – мистер Уилкинз снова пожимает плечами. – Впрочем, Мерлин – мужчина тактичный, приставать к тебе не будет.  
Посмотрев на Рокси, он добавляет:  
– Надеюсь, ты не закончишь как он. То есть не знаю, насколько для вас, леди, важен брак и вся сопутствующая ему канитель, но мне не хотелось бы думать, что я затащил любимую дочку лучшего друга туда, где она будет страдать от одиночества и умрет старой девой.  
Рокси могла бы сказать что-то вроде «вы видели моего жениха? Умереть старой девой – не такой уж плохой вариант». Вместо этого она только кивает.  
– Послушай, к черту болтовню о чужой личной жизни. Слишком скучно. Если у тебя нет вдовствующей тетушки, которая не прочь поплавать под луной с лысым шотландцем, то предлагаю закрыть эту тему. Чем обсуждать трагедию всей жизни нашего славного координатора, я бы лучше показал тебе мой личный фотоархив. У меня есть очень интересные снимки из Латинской Америки. Хочешь посмотреть на кабинет Фиделя Кастро?  
Тема личной жизни Мерлина не кажется Рокси такой уж скучной, но, с другой стороны, кабинет Фиделя Кастро – это тоже интересно.  
– Отличная идея.  
Мистер Уилкинз кивает с явным облегчением. 

* * *

Рокси уверена, что если бы не День Ви, все пошло бы совершенно иначе. Конечно, слова мистера Уилкинза навели ее на определенные мысли – точнее, сделали ее «определенные мысли» ярче, подкрасили их – но все равно, одно дело – фантазировать, а другое – всерьез решить ухаживать за мужчиной, которого почти не знаешь. Пытаться от него чего-то добиться, даже не зная, ответит он или нет.  
Может быть, со временем она перестала бы интересоваться Мерлином, если бы им не пришлось спасать мир вместе.  
Или если бы мир удалось спасти без особых жертв.  
Разумеется, Рокси не задумывается об этом, когда сбивает спутник, тщетно пытаясь отвлечься от мысли о том, что если она упадет, от нее останется только горстка обгоревших костей, или когда мерзнет, стоя посреди нигде, дожидаясь пока ее заберут.  
После того, как все заканчивается, Рокси первой звонит родителям, спрашивает, в порядке ли они, в порядке ли братья и сестры, особенно Томми. Мать говорит, что все хорошо, и Рокси заверяет ее, что она сама тоже ничуть не пострадала, не вдаваясь в подробности – семье вовсе не обязательно знать, что она чуть не упала на землю из стратосферы.  
Отец звонит два дня спустя и спрашивает, сможет ли Рокси приехать на церемонию у саутгемптенского алтаря – все живущие на юге выходцы из племени соберутся там, чтобы почтить память погибших и поблагодарить владыку Дагона за спасение выживших. Их семья не религиозна, но подобные ритуалы важны, они поддерживают связи внутри семьи и внутри всего племени.  
И ради этого Рокси определенно стоит приехать. Хотя там будет Кенни, что не кажется ей особенно привлекательной перспективой.

* * *

Она спрашивает разрешения у Мерлина, потому, что новый Артур еще не избран, и больше отвечать за агентов некому. Она даже немного надеется, что Мерлин ответит отказом: Рокси, конечно, скучает по братьям и сестрам, но заранее чувствует, что неудобных разговоров избежать не удастся.  
– Мне нужно в Саутгемптон, – говорит Рокси. – Поминальные церемонии.  
Она использует человеческое слово, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости, Мерлин не хуже нее самой знает, что находится под водой у Саутгемптона и почему именно там Мортоны соберутся, чтобы почтить погибших. Все живущие на юге выходцы из племени встанут перед алтарем, чтобы помолиться, они отдадут мертвых морю, чтобы оно отнесло их к владыке Дагону.  
Их семье повезло, никто из Мортонов не погиб, но есть жертвы среди дальней родни: брат сэра Арчибальда, мужа тети Гонории, невеста кузена Чарльза. Рокси ни разу их не видела, но все же они – часть рода.  
– О, конечно, – Мерлин на секунду дотрагивается до правой жаберной крышки. Молитвенный жест: напоминание о том, что владыка Дагон даровал им всем дыхание. – Думаю, несколько дней мы без вас обойдемся, Ланселот.  
Он не спрашивает, есть ли погибшие среди ее близких родственников – вероятно, потому, что уже знает. Он знает все и всегда. Поэтому Рокси не решается спросить, не погиб ли кто-то из его собственной родни.  
– Спасибо, – кивает она. – А вы не поедете?  
– У меня нет родных на юге, Ланселот. Впрочем, на север я тоже не поеду. Кто-то должен остаться здесь и продолжать работать. Уверяю, это не самая большая жертва с моей стороны.  
Рокси не знает, стоит ли на это отвечать. Обычно выходцы из племени поддерживают семейные связи, но если мистер Уилкинз не ошибся и Мерлин уехал из дома еще мальчишкой, то, может быть, никаких связей у него нет. По крайней мере, заслуживающих поддерживания.  
Ей становится жалко Мерлина – так или иначе, если у него нет даже достаточно близких родственников, чтобы можно было с ними вместе помолиться у алтаря, значит он действительно одинок. Конечно, у него есть мистер Уилкинз, есть друзья-люди среди технического персонала и агентов – даже не считая покойного мистера Харта – но даже лучшим друзьям не заменить чувства единства с племенем. 

* * *

Церемонии утомительно длинны и Рокси успевает добрый десяток раз пожалеть о том, что приехала, она едва ли испытывает что-то похожее на чувство единства с племенем и родом, утешаясь только тем, что, вероятно, слишком молода для настоящего единства, а с возрастом все изменится. К тому же ее поддерживает только мысль о том, что отказаться было бы намного хуже, мать этого точно бы не простила, она бывает ужасно консервативной.   
Сначала – дневные песнопения в наземном храме, мало чем отличающиеся от христианского богослужения, потом – ночной спуск под воду: мужчины и женщины из разных ветвей племени уходят в море, молча, многие держатся за руки. Стражи, не подпускающие людей к храму, вглядываются в темноту – их много, и они все вооружены, прощание с погибшими слишком важно, чтобы можно было позволить его прервать.  
Рокси верит в то, что Владыка Дагон существует, но не думает, что он слышит все молитвы племени. Возможно, он давно уже забыл о тех, кого наделил умением прятаться среди людей и ходить по земле. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы молиться, она просто вспоминает все, что случилось с ней за последнее время – спасение мира, посвящение в рыцари, чувство облегчения, когда мать сказала, что с Томми все хорошо. Встречу с Мерлином тоже, хотя это немного неловкие, и, возможно, не совсем уместные воспоминания.

* * *

После церемоний Рокси предпочла бы сразу вернуться в поместье, служащее базой «Кингсмэн», но родители вряд ли бы это оценили, поэтому она остается в доме на побережье еще на несколько дней. Тетя Моринн, вместе с мужем и Кенни, их сын, останавливается там же, как обычно, в восточном крыле.  
Не сговариваясь, Рокси и Кенни стараются держаться друг от друга подальше, даже когда за обеденным столом их сажают друг напротив друга, Кенни старается смотреть куда угодно, только не на Рокси. Она вполне ясно представляет себе, что именно сказали ему: нас становится все меньше, тебе и твоей невесте лучше поспешить.  
Ей самой родители сказали примерно то же самое. Мать уже давно говорила, что Рокси стоило сначала выйти замуж, а уже потом заниматься карьерой – в конце концов, от женщины требуется не так уж и много, эту часть продолжения рода вполне можно совместить с любой профессиональной деятельностью, даже со службой в «Кингсмэн». Большая часть работы останется за ее мужем.  
Это отличает племя с благословенными мужами от первого племени, и племени с сильными женами, и от тех, кто прячется: у них женщины не хранят зачатых детей при себе, а отдают их для вынашивания мужчинам. Мужчины крупнее и сильнее, в их телах больше места, они дольше сохраняют способность к размножению. Именно поэтому мистер Уилкинз и подобные ему, не боящиеся вульгарности, называют их «морскими коньками».  
Принципиальное отличие заключается в том, что самки морских коньков сами выбирают себе самца, с которым живут вместе всю жизнь – а женщинам из племени с благословенными мужами не всегда так везет. В богатых семьях старшие родственники составляют пары женихов и невест, иногда удачно, иногда не очень. Рокси и Кенни, несомненно, второй случай: она – младшая дочь своих родителей, а он – единственный внук сэра Игнасиуса, их союз укрепит семью, и, похоже, никого не волнует вероятность того, что их дети будут не слишком здоровы.  
Так принято на юге и так принято в благородных семьях: лучше выйти замуж за кузена, чем за кого-то, кого не одобрила бы семья.  
И Рокси остается только верить, что рано или поздно, найдется девушка, которая захочет сбежать с Кенни куда-нибудь в Америку или в Индию. Или бежать с кем-нибудь самой, что рискованно, конечно, но определенно лучше, чем оказаться матерью детей с проблемами. Она, конечно, любит и Освальда, и Томми, но Рокси совсем не хотелось бы, чтобы ее дети были такими.   
Конечно, можно выйти замуж за Кенни и не заводить детей – но это было бы ужасно неправильно: во-первых, когда Кенни станет старше, он неизбежно захочет детей, почти со всеми мужчинами это случается, во-вторых, их вид слишком близок к вымиранию, чтобы можно было позволить себе отказаться от размножения.   
К тому же в последнее время Рокси все чаще думает о том, что не была бы против завести детей – не с Кенни, а с каким-нибудь более здоровым мужчиной, и, может быть, не прямо сейчас, но рано или поздно – почему бы и нет.   
Ее семью, особенно мать, не слишком устраивают «не прямо сейчас», а уж тем более – «не с Кенни», о чем она напоминает еще раз в день отъезда.   
– Уверена, Кенни был рад тебя увидеть. Надеюсь, в следующий раз когда вы встретитесь, мы уже сможем объявить о помолвке, – она целует Рокси в щеку и отходит на шаг, уступая место отцу.  
– Я так не думаю, – вполголоса отвечает Рокси, но мать ее уже не слышит. Тетя Гонория дотрагивается до ее плеча и что-то шепчет на ухо, уводя прочь.  
Вряд ли это важный разговор, тетя Гонория ненавидит говорить о важных вещах вслух, предпочитая передавать их в письмах. Скорее она просто не хочет, чтобы Рокси с матерью снова начали спор о том, насколько хороша перспектива брака с Кенни – тетя Гонория тоже поддерживает этот союз, но гораздо выше поддержки ставит возможность избежать лишнего разговора на повышенных тонах. Рокси ей за это искренне благодарна.   
– Уплываешь обратно в Лондон? – отец легко дотрагивается до ее руки и тут же снова подается назад. – Мы будем по тебе скучать. Все. Даже Кенни, наверное.  
– Сомневаюсь.   
– Если он не нравится тебя как мужчина, может быть, ты хотя бы начнешь считать его другом?   
– Ради святых всех морей, неужели это так обязательно? – тихо спрашивает Рокси. – Я не люблю Кенни, он меня тоже и вряд ли это изменится. И, откровенно говоря, покойный сэр Игнасиус вряд ли нам поможет.  
Отец вздыхает.   
– Рокси, наша семья пострадала, как и все племя. Каждый мужчина и каждая женщина должны внести вклад в спасение нашего народа, – кажется, он цитирует проповедь, которую читал священник в наземном храме. – Никто не говорит, что ты должна отдавать свою икру в следующий же сезон размножения, конечно, но мы все будем рады, если ты отнесешься к браку серьезнее.  
– И если я не заведу детей в ближайшую пару лет, семья будет разочарована, – Рокси кивает.   
– Не хотелось бы укреплять тебя в таких мрачных мыслях, но так и есть. Тебе придется выйти замуж за Кенни, если не найдешь кого-нибудь получше. Или хотя бы кого-нибудь, кто тебе больше нравится, – говорит отец, и эти слова обнадеживают Рокси сильнее, чем он, вероятно, хотел бы. – Я любил сэра Игнасиуса, видит владыка, но его с нами больше нет, и это делает данные ему обещания не настолько важными как твое счастье. Я попробую уговорить Кэрол отказаться от этой идеи. Уверен, если мы вместе надавим, Моринн и Фрэнсис тоже уступят – он, может быть, и не особенно умен, но она точно понимает, что Кенни не горит желанием стать твоим мужем.  
– Спасибо, – отвечает Рокси, не зная, что еще можно сказать.  
– У тебя есть кто-нибудь на примете? Кто-нибудь из Лондона или из твоей тайной организации?  
Рокси думает о Мерлине, и сначала эта мысль кажется ей глупой, а потом – еще глупее. Он старше ее, даже старше ее родителей, к тому же Рокси не знает точно, свободен ли Мерлин – отсутствие в открытом досье записи о женитьбе ничего не значит – а даже если и свободен, это все равно не значит, что он заинтересован в отношениях с ней.  
Но даже в своем возрасте он все равно выглядит очень неплохим вариантом: сильный, здоровый, совсем не похожий на мужчин из Саутгемптона: принадлежащих к северному течению часто укоряют за отсутствие последовательности, беспорядочные браки, частые внебрачные связи, но именно это и делает их сильнее, спасает от вырождения.  
К тому же, Мерлин действительно привлекательный мужчина. По крайней мере, Рокси он нравится и этого ей хватает, чтобы считать идею сближения с ним пусть и глупой, но не самой плохой.  
– Я опаздываю на поезд, – Рокси демонстративно смотрит на часы. Ей совсем не хочется, чтобы этот неловкий разговор, в который к тому же может вмешаться мать, затянулся еще сильнее. – Я тебе позвоню, папа, честно, если что-нибудь придумаю или кого-нибудь встречу.  
Рокси кажется, что отец смотрит на нее с плохо скрываемым сомнением – скорее относительно того, что она сможет придумать или нечто достойное, чем относительно самой возможности – но ничего не говорит вслух, за что она ему крайне благодарна. 

* * *

Она берется за дело сразу же после возвращения в поместье.  
Сначала Мерлин отвечает на ее знаки внимания, ровно так, как этого стоило бы ожидать: заинтересованно смотрит, даже более заинтересованно, чем раньше, и Рокси надеется, что, рано или поздно, он подойдет к ней ближе, но потом все внезапно прекращается. Мерлин перестает ее замечать, Рокси точно исчезает из его поля зрения, остается только Ланселот – перспективный агент, нуждающийся в некоторой поддержке, но никак не девушка, приглашающая к флирту. И взгляды, и ненавязчивые – насколько у нее получается сделать их ненавязчивыми – прикосновения, даже довольно откровенные, например когда Рокси прижимается к его плечу, Мерлин встречает исключительно холодным равнодушием. 

* * *

В конце концов, ей приходится выбирать: или отказаться от этой задумки и попытаться найти кого-нибудь еще – возможно, согласиться на брак с Кенни, если никто лучше так и не найдется – или попытаться сыграть по-крупному. Сложные планы и многоходовые игры – не ее стихия, поэтому Рокси решает попробовать второй вариант. Она выбирает подходящий день и спускается в координаторскую для откровенного разговора.  
Кажется, Мерлин даже не сразу ее замечает. Рокси поправляет волосы, откашливается, и, когда тот, поднимает голову, Рокси смотрит ему в глаза:  
– У вас найдется пара свободных минут? Я хотела немного поговорить, просто по-дружески.  
– Для дружеских разговоров у меня найдется даже больше чем пара минут, Ланселот, – Мерлин кивает, откладывая папку с бумагами, в которой, вероятно, содержится краткая история гражданских войн в какой-нибудь африканской стране, из тех, на которые у «Кингсмэн» никогда не находится лишней недели. – Я весь обращен в слух.  
Рокси понимает, что должна прямо сейчас сказать все, что, на самом деле, собиралась сказать ровно с того момента, когда впервые заметила плотно сомкнутые жабры Мерлина – он хорошо их прячет, иногда Рокси даже удивляется, что смогла разглядеть. Прекрасные, здоровые жабры – длинные и идеально симметричные, Рокси такие раньше видела только на старинных портретах. У многих из племени жабры выглядят совсем слабыми, неспособными на настоящий вдох, но у Мерлина – нет, хотя он еще ни разу не раскрывал их перед Рокси полностью, она уверена, что они хороши настолько же, насколько показались ей на первый взгляд.   
А еще у Мерлина крепкая спина и правильно изогнутая поясница. Рокси на всякий случай прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать «я хочу, чтобы вы родили мне детей». И уж точно не стоит начинать с «вы можете спасти меня от брака, о котором даже думать тошно». С другой стороны, Рокси уже успела понять, что тонкие намеки не работают, Мерлин либо не замечает их, либо по какой-то причине предпочитает игнорировать.  
Пауза затягивается. Сильно затягивается.   
– Вы очень здоровый для своего возраста, – говорит Рокси, наконец, прекрасно понимая, как ужасно эти слова звучат, но даже примерно не представляя, на что их можно было бы заменить.  
Мерлин поправляет очки и смотрит ей прямо в глаза.  
– Знаете, Ланселот, вам стоит практиковаться в ведении бесед как можно чаще. Я всегда был уверен в твердости своей самооценки, но на пару секунд вы заставили меня почувствовать себя постояльцем дома для престарелых, которого похвалили за то, что он не начал разлагаться в общей гостиной. Несколько месяцев старательных тренировок, и вы сможете доводить людей до самоубийства парой комплиментов. Эта фраза ведь должна была прозвучать как комплимент?  
Рокси кивает.  
– Я имела ввиду, что вы выглядите хорошо. Не только для своих лет, просто очень хорошо. И я нахожу вас очень привлекательным. У вас прекрасная осанка и сильная спина, это так красиво.  
– Спасибо.  
Мерлин пытается вернуться к бумагам, но Рокси не отводит от него взгляда, и спустя примерно три четверти минуты, он сдается и откладывает папку.  
– Давайте попробуем сыграть в открытую, мисс Мортон: я знаю, что вы принадлежите к индийской ветви племени Дагона, – произнося имя Древнейшего, Мерлин прикладывает пальцы к краю левой жаберной щели, – и, рискну предположить, что вы уже догадались о моей принадлежности к ней же. Не знаю, что именно вами движет, и почему вы решили уделить мне внимание, но, на тот случай, если ваши стремления имеют романтический характер, позвольте напомнить одну вещь: я на два года старше вашего отца.  
– Ничего страшного, – Рокси старается говорить непринужденно. – Вы правда очень мне нравитесь. Рада, что вы хотя бы это заметили.  
– Трудно было не заметить, – Мерлин пожимает плечами, – большая часть ваших ухаживаний, откровенно говоря, не отличалась ни оригинальностью, ни тонкостью подхода – еще немного и вы, вероятно, запрыгнули бы мне на колени и начали срывать с себя одежду. Или с меня.  
– Теперь я чувствую себя школьницей, пытающейся отвечать невыученный урок.  
– Я всегда умел брать реванш. Мисс Мортон, Ланселот, послушайте: мне лестно знать, что девушка ваших лет может найти меня привлекательным, или хотя бы отметить, что я выгляжу очень здоровым для своего возраста, но ваше увлечение мной – крайне неуместно. Найдите себе кого-нибудь более подходящего.  
– Вам не нравятся женщины?  
– Нравятся, хотя я должен отметить крайнюю бестактность этого вопроса.  
– У вас есть супруга?  
– Позвольте урезать этот допрос: мне нравятся женщины, и, несомненно, женщин из племени я считаю намного обаятельнее человеческих. И вы, на мой взгляд – очень красивая юная леди. У меня нет ни жены, ни возлюбленной, ни детей, хотя в моем возрасте ими уже давно пора было обзавестись – но, как видите, мне не удалось это сделать. Я женат на работе, сохранение подобного статус-кво – в том числе и в ваших интересах.  
В его возражениях Рокси слышится что-то беспокойное, как будто она наступила на какую-то чертовски больную мозоль. Она почти готова отступить – в конце концов, Мерлин прав, она ведет себя крайне неразумно.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы вы сделали какую-нибудь глупость. Вы замечательная девушка, и я вполне могу понять, почему вы посчитали меня привлекательным – в сущности, у меня три теории: либо это запоздалый подростковый бунт, либо вы – приношу извинения за фрейдизм – скучаете по отцу, либо, в этот вариант мне особенно хотелось бы верить, я настолько хорош собой, что вы не в силах сдержать свои инстинкты. Но, так или иначе, это не повод связываться со мной. Даже если это не станет чем-то серьезным, это будут в высшей степени компрометирующие отношения.  
– Вы же не боитесь, правда?  
– Это очень примитивная провокация.  
Вероятно, Мерлин хочет добавить что-то еще, что-то исполненное холодного остроумия, но Рокси не позволяет ему это сделать. Она напоминает себе, что в их народе женщины сражаются за внимание мужчин, так всегда было, так всегда будет. Склонившись ближе, она обнимает Мерлина за плечи и целует его, прекрасно понимая, что приняла не самое лучшее решение, даже несмотря на то, что Мерлин вряд ли за это отвесит ей оплеуху.  
Нет, он не делает ничего подобного. И даже не пытается вырваться.  
Он отвечает на поцелуй, подается вперед, прижимая ладонь к шее Рокси, у самых жабр, слева, и та повторяет его движение. Жабры Мерлина вздрагивают, как если бы он пытался ими вдохнуть, а потом Рокси чувствует, как точно так же вздрагивают ее собственные. Она давится воздухом и отступает на шаг.  
– То, что вы делаете, – Мерлин качает головой, – точнее, то, что теперь мы оба делаем – чрезвычайно неуместно. И мы пожалеем, если не остановимся немедленно.  
– Это всего лишь поцелуй, – Рокси пожимает плечами. Она не знает, стоит ли ей отойти еще на шаг или можно продолжать вот так, почти вплотную к Мерлину. – Насколько я помню, подобное не запрещено уставом Кингсмэн, а вы явно дали мне понять, что я вам симпатична не меньше, чем вы мне.  
Теперь Рокси чувствует себя немного увереннее. Весь этот разговор – как прыжок с утеса в озеро: долгий полет, после которого вода принимает в свои объятья, успокаивает, утешает.  
– Простите, если я веду себя глупо. Просто до этого мне никогда не встречался мужчина из племени, который не был бы моим родственником. Даже с моим женихом мы дважды кузены.  
– Сперва вы хвалите мою спину, теперь упоминаете своего жениха. Еще немного и я решу, что вы собираетесь за меня замуж, хотя с моей стороны уместнее было бы вас удочерить, чем принимать подобные ухаживания.  
– Неужели вам совсем не бывает одиноко без женского общества?  
– И снова очень примитивная провокация, Ланселот. Но по крайней мере, я верю, что вы ко мне неравнодушны: у меня нет иного объяснения тому, что вы разом забыли все уроки по ведению переговоров, не говоря уж о банальной вежливости. И времени на чувство одиночества у меня нет – сейчас у меня есть целая секретная организация, о которой нужно заботиться.  
Мерлин снова берет со стола папку и возвращается к ней, всем своим видом показывая, что не намерен еще раз от нее отвлекаться.  
– Но на поцелуй вы все-таки ответили.  
– Не могу с этим спорить, – кивает Мерлин, не поднимая взгляда. – Я тоже способен совершать необдуманные поступки, хотя рад, если произвожу впечатление мужчины, не склонного к романтическим глупостям. А теперь, если не возражаете, я предлагаю закончить этот неудобный разговор.   
– Хорошо.  
Рокси не знает, насколько близко ей удалось подойти к положительному ответу, но хочет верить, что достаточно близко для возможности надеяться на успешную реализацию всех планов. 

* * *

На следующий же день Рокси отбывает в Дублин – миссия недолгая, всего на четверо суток, и не слишком опасная, нужно всего лишь выяснить, как идут дела у одного из отделений ИРА, планировавшего терракт до Дня Ви. Определенно не предотвращение конца света, но это первое официальное задание, полученное Рокси, и она старается отнестись к нему со всей возможной серьезностью.   
Она заполняет все ежедневные формы отчета в срок, ровно после полуночи, прикрепляет к ним запечатанные в пакеты сд-карты со сделанными фотоснимками, так старательно, как будто от степени усердия зависят ее шансы на успешное согласие Мерлина.   
На самом деле, разумеется, это никак не связано. 

* * *

Это никак не связано, и дело совершенно не в усердии и педантичности, но сразу же после возвращения, Мерлин вызывает Рокси к себе, чтобы сказать:   
– Я подумал о предложении, которое вы сделали мне перед отъездом, Ланселот.  
Это звучит так официально, что Рокси на секунду представляет себе разговор о браке, точно такой же: «я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим мужем» – «это интересное предложение, Ланселот, я подумаю над ним».  
– Я не против попробовать немного сблизиться. При условии, что вы не отнесетесь к этому слишком серьезно.  
– Обещаю отнестись ровно настолько серьезно, насколько вам будет удобно, – кивает Рокси. Что ж, это уже неплохо. По крайней мере, начало положено. – Тогда я зайду к вам сегодня вечером. Вы же сможете уделить мне внимание?  
– Если не случится ничего, требующего моего срочного вмешательства.  
Похоже на «да», более чем. Рокси уверена, что это – вполне достойное начало. Если ей повезет, то все сложится удачно. Или по крайней мере, она неплохо проведет время. Рокси не из тех, кому хорошо удается следовать к большой цели, ставя перед собой маленькие, но ей определенно стоит чему-то подобному научиться. Это будет полезно.

* * *

Мерлин запирает дверь своей комнаты так старательно, как будто верит, что кто-нибудь может решить к нему зайти среди ночи. Рокси терпеливо ждет, пока он проверит замок, дважды толкнув дверь, и подойдет к ней. Откровенно говоря, сейчас Рокси не кажется, что это была такая уж хорошая идея – просто договориться о встрече в его комнатах, вместо того, чтобы отправиться в какой-нибудь паб, рядом с которым найдется отель с почасовой оплатой.  
Она напоминает себе, что лучше думать о чем-нибудь приятном.  
В конце концов, она сейчас почти Джеймс Бонд, готовый опрокинуть на кровать Манипенни. В этом сравнении есть целая череда логических несоответствий, но Рокси оно все равно кажется очень вдохновляющим.  
И именно на нем она решает сосредоточиться, когда, наконец, Мерлин подходит к ней ближе.  
Кожа Мерлина выглядит очень красивой, не слишком гладкой, не слишком неровной, Рокси не может удержаться – она напоминает себе, что не должна удерживаться – и протягивает руку, чтобы провести ладонью по его виску, как раз там, где темнеет маленькое пятно, замеченное ей еще в первую встречу.  
На ощупь он даже лучше, чем на вид.  
– У вас много пятен? – спрашивает она.  
– Я думаю, мы вполне можем обращаться друг к другу на «ты», раз уж планируем продолжать наше сближение – хотя, откровенно говоря, оно до сих пор в определенной степени кажется мне ошибкой.  
Рокси сейчас совершенно не настроена спорить, тем более, что если бы Мерлин действительно считал это все ошибкой, он вряд ли стал бы приглашать ее к себе.  
– Так у тебя много пятен?  
– Немало, – Мерлин пожимает плечами. Иногда его любовь к уклончивым ответам кажется Рокси несколько раздражающей.  
– Здорово. То есть мне всегда нравились пятна. Очень красиво когда у мужчины они есть.  
Рокси не пытается показаться значительно опытнее, чем она есть на самом деле, но Мерлину совсем не обязательно знать, что она еще ни разу не занималась сексом ни с кем из племени. Рокси уверена, что со всем справится. Особенно если перестанет думать о своем опыте с человеческими мужчинами – тоже не слишком богатом, но все же наделившим ее необходимыми знаниями.  
Чтобы отвлечься от лишних мыслей, она осторожно дотрагивается до плотно сомкнутых жаберных щелей Мерлина. Тот на секунду откидывается назад – наверное, живущий вдали от племени, он отвык от подобных прикосновений – но тут же снова подается вперед.  
– Приоткрой их, – просит Рокси, проводя кончиками пальцев под жабрами, слева.  
Кивнув, Мерлин чуть расслабляет шею. Первой четче очерчивается верхняя крышка, а потом все створки постепенно распахиваются. Рокси почти уверена, что впервые видит настолько красивые, крупные жабры. Совсем не такие как у Кенни.  
И даже лучше, чем у ее отца.  
– Я хочу их облизать, – Рокси осторожно надавливает пальцами на кожу под жабрами, заставляя их раскрыться еще сильнее – внутри они розовые и немного влажные. – Ты ведь мне позволишь?  
Мерлин смотрит на нее так, точно она сказала невероятную глупость, и перехватывает руку – но не отстраняет.  
– Прости, что переспрашиваю самым вульгарным образом, но ты сказала, что хочешь облизать мои жабры? По-моему, это немного слишком для первого свидания. Откровенно говоря, я рассчитывал, что мы ограничимся еще одним сомнительным сентиментальным разговором и сексом – надеюсь, менее сомнительным.  
– Именно облизать. В этом нет ничего такого. Крайне невинная предварительная ласка, не больше. Если не хочешь, я не буду пытаться запустить язык внутрь.  
Наверное, у Мерлина была не слишком много женщин из племени, но Рокси все равно не понимает, почему он сомневается. Ему же не может не нравиться это, всем нравится. Она так однажды делала даже с кузиной Эбигэйл, хотя никогда по-настоящему не интересовалась девушками, просто захотела попробовать.  
А еще Рокси пару раз слышала, что на севере к таким вещам относятся проще, и иногда даже родители облизывают жабры детям. Это же все равно как поцелуй в губы: ничего рискованного, пока не засовываешь язык поглубже.  
Что ж, даже если это все не слухи, похоже родители Мерлина ничего подобного не делали.  
– И если тебе раньше их не облизывали – ничего страшного, – добавляет она. – Я буду нежной, честное слово.  
– Очень трогательная забота, – Мерлин снова едва заметно кивает, Рокси скорее чувствует это движение, чем видит. – Хорошо, я разрешаю.  
Рокси придвигается еще ближе и прижимается раскрытым ртом к его жабрам, слева. Расслабив язык, она медленно проводит им сверху вниз, а потом втягивает в себя воздух. Жаберные складки раскрываются чуть шире, и Рокси отчетливо ощущает на языке соленый – чуть чересчур соленый, но, может быть, это и нормально – вкус. Осторожно, так медленно, как только получается, она проводит кончиком языка по крайним лепесткам – Мерлин чуть вздрагивает, Рокси успевает подумать, что где-то ошиблась и ему не нравится – но потом понимает, что все идет хорошо: он подается ей навстречу, его жабры расправляются еще сильнее, почти до предела.  
Мерлин обхватывает Рокси за пояс, притягивает ее к себе и она накрывает ладонью его ширинку, не переставая водить языком по жабрам, вверх-вниз, стараясь не слишком торопиться, чтобы не натереть крайние лепестки и не задеть зубами края створок – они бывают очень чувствительными, а она определенно не хочет все испортить.  
– Похоже, ты не против пропустить ту часть свидания, где мы разговариваем, – когда Мерлин говорит, его жабры мелко вздрагивают.  
– Абсолютно не против. Можем поговорить и после, – запрокинув голову, Рокси легко целует Мерлина в подбородок, а потом прижимается губами к жабрам справа. Опустив руки чуть ниже, Мерлин сжимает ее бедра, и Рокси, подавшись вперед, еще ближе, чувствуя, как нарастает возбуждение, тоже чуть приоткрывает жабры. Она заглатывает воздух, торопливо и жадно, почти давясь им, точно человек, вынырнувший из воды.

* * *

Когда она видит Мерлина на следующий день – в координаторской, разумеется, он спускается туда еще до завтрака, чтобы посмотреть, как Агравейн готовится к выполнению задания в Лиме – тот одет в плотную водолазку, ворот которой поднят, натянут до самой челюсти. И это выглядит достаточно подозрительно, чтобы Рокси смогла удержаться от вопросов:   
– Твои жабры в порядке?  
– Да, конечно, – Мерлин на секунду поворачивается к монитору, но Рокси не уходит и ему приходится ответить: – если тебе действительно настолько интересно, то они немного раздражены. Такое случается время от времени, но быстро проходит.  
– Покажи, – Рокси даже не добавляет «пожалуйста» или «можно?».  
Мерлин со вздохом оттягивает ворот и показывает ей жабры – сильно порозовевшие и немного приоткрытые. Наверное, прятать их, когда они в таком состоянии, очень неудобно.  
– Это из-за меня? Прости. Тебе нужно было меня остановить.  
– Со мной все хорошо, – Мерлин поправляет ворот, – ты вчера, конечно, немного перестаралась, но все равно было очень приятно. Полагаю, к завтрашнему утру они вернутся в нормальное состояние.  
– Хорошо, в следующий раз я не буду так сильно, обещаю.  
Если Мерлин захочет сказать «следующего раза не будет» или что-нибудь еще в этом духе – сейчас самый подходящий момент. И Рокси немного боится, что он именно так и скажет.  
Но ничего подобного не происходит.  
– Надеюсь, – кивает он. – Возможно, если у нас будет достаточно времени, мы сможем определить, за какие границы лучше не заступать в таких случаях.  
Рокси тянется к его шее, но заставляет себя остановиться. Даже если жабры не болят, все равно лучше их не трогать.  
– Если бы ты предупредил, я бы не стала их облизывать.  
– Не люблю повторяться, но, видимо, это необходимо: мне было приятно, мне все понравилось, и это не дипломатичная ложь, я готов произнести клятву, положив руку на устав «Кингсмэн». Можешь быть уверенной: я сказал бы, если бы было больно. Кроме того, я не знал, что мои жабры так отреагируют на подобные ласки.  
– То есть я была первая?  
– Ты была первая, – кивает Мерлин. – Я почти не имел дела с женщинами из племени, а предлагать нечто подобное человеческой женщине, согласись, было бы неосмотрительно.  
Рокси чувствует что-то похожее на неловкость, но куда более приятное. Не в первый – и, определенно, не в последний – раз за время общения с Мерлином; она вполне готова привыкнуть к этому ощущению. 

* * *

Конечно же, это только начало, Рокси знает, что рано надеяться на что-то большее, и то, что Мерлин согласен с ней спать – совсем не значит, что ей удастся сбежать с ним от Кенни, но искать запасной вариант она не торопится, ей слишком нравится этот.   
Недальновидный подход, и то, что ей, как полевому агенту, скорее стоит отталкиваться от фактов и действовать согласно ситуации, а не составлять масштабные планы и схемы – не самое лучшее оправдание.   
Альтернативные планы за нее, даже не имея в своем распоряжении всех фактов, строит Мерлин.   
Он занимается этим даже в постели – за первым свиданием следуют второе и третье, неизбежно, им обоим не хватало компании, и дело не только в сексе.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты считала это все слишком серьезным. По-моему, ты немного увлеклась, – говорит он.  
– Может быть. Не настолько, чтобы это могло стать проблемой, но немного – может быть.   
У индийской ветви племени принято хранить супружескую верность, не как у людей, не формально, а по-настоящему, они часто привязываются друг к другу всерьез – настоящие морские коньки тоже собираются в постоянные пары, не всегда, но очень часто. Именно поэтому связи с другими выходцами из племени считаются куда более предосудительными, чем с людьми: люди – это всегда не всерьез.  
И, если говорить о причинах, возможно, именно поэтому Рокси не ищет кого-то другого, не разрабатывает план «Б». Семья рассчитывала, что она сможет привязаться к Кенни, но это у нее так и не получилось, зато, возможно – и Рокси все еще не может с уверенностью сказать, хорошо это или нет – получилось с Мерлином. И очень быстро.   
– У всех девушек из хороших южных семей есть женихи – мы так долго пытались стать похожими на людей, что в нас их привычки и традиции сохранились лучше, чем в них самих. У тебя ведь есть жених?  
– Есть, – кивает Рокси, прикусывая все возможные «но», для них еще рано. – Кеннет Уоррик, мой кузен. Я временно о нем забыла, ради хорошей компании, скажем так – мы не особенно привязаны друг к другу, так что было нетрудно переставить на верхнюю полку все мысли о нем. На самую верхнюю.   
Мерлин никак это не комментирует, хотя, скорее всего, думает примерно о том же, о чем сама Рокси. По крайней мере, она на это надеется. 

* * *

Личные встречи с мистером Уилкинзом – Персивалем, хотя Рокси было бы легче называть его так, не обращайся он сам к ней исключительно по имени – с каждым разом становятся все более неловкими: сначала он позволяет себе только намеки и шутки на грани непристойного, но, видимо, обнаружив, что они большей частью уходят в песок, решается на серьезный разговор.  
Обо всей серьезности которого Рокси может только догадываться. Соглашаясь на совместную прогулку в садах поместья, она надеялась, что мистер Уилкинз имел ввиду обычную дружескую встречу с необязывающей беседой – но эта надежда родилась на свет крайне слабой и, разумеется, мистер Уилкинз не счел нужным ее поддерживать.  
– Извини, что я позволяю себе вмешиваться в твою личную жизнь, но уж лучше я, чем-то еще. Особенно если этим «кем-то еще» будет твоя матушка. В конце концов, ты мне почти родственница и я имею право выказывать беспокойство на твой счет. Твой и твоего морального облика, извини за старомодность.  
– Ничего страшного, – отвечает Рокси, чувствуя себя девочкой, которую собираются отчитывать за испорченный выходной наряд.  
– Очень рад, что ты готова слушать, – мистер Уилкинз скрещивает руки на груди. – Итак, ты и Мерлин – это большая ошибка.  
– Ты прав, это действительно вмешательство в личную жизнь.  
– Рокси, милая моя, мне стоит кое-что тебе объяснить, – говорит он с таким доверительным видом, как будто собирается раскрыть какую-то огромную тайну или предостеречь от чего-то ужасного. – Ты слишком молода и не осознаешь одной важной вещи. Конечно, тебе интересно узнать, каково это: отношения с мужчиной не просто из племени, но еще и из вашей породы. Меня в твоем возрасте тоже очень волновали такие вопросы, и я не осуждаю – любопытство может быть очень полезно. Однако, в постели, как известно, присутствуют двое. Как минимум.  
– Не уверена, что я понимаю.  
– Видишь ли, разбить сердце мужчине проще, чем кажется. Поверь мне, я знаю. Со мной такое случалось несколько раз. И если ты проделаешь что-то такое с Мерлином, последствия могут затронуть всю организацию. Ты думаешь, что это просто: вы покувыркаетесь и разбежитесь. Знаешь, как это будет выглядеть с его стороны?  
– Не знаю, – честно отвечает Рокси. Она все еще не совсем понимает, в какую именно сторону клонит мистер Уилкинз, но отчетливо чувствует: это действительно важный разговор. Не просто коллекция плохо связанных между собой упреков.  
– Ты станешь его последней надеждой, обреченной на провал, вот как. Он достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, насколько все несерьезно для тебя, конечно. Но понимать умом иногда мало, чувствовать – это совсем другое. Ему за пятьдесят, у него нет детей и они уже никогда не появятся. Знаешь, даже я ощущаю, каково это: быть еще способным к воспроизводству с медицинской точки зрения, но оказаться за бортом игры в «спаси вид от вымирания». При том, что в нашей породе мужчины обычно не очень привязаны к детям. И при том, что я никогда не радовался особенно ухаживаниям со стороны женщин. А Мерлину намного хуже. Ты могла бы сделать ему детей, чисто теоретически, но вместо этого уплывешь к своему жениху. И вот тогда Мерлину станет ужасно больно. Он тебя никогда не простит, и заодно не простит меня, раз уж это именно при моем участии вы познакомились. Он будет в ярости и отправит нас обоих куда-нибудь на север Африки, где сумасшедшие исламисты приготовят из нас какое-нибудь арабское рыбное блюдо, если такие существуют.  
Мистер Уилкинз говорит еще что-то, но Рокси не слушает. Она вдруг вспоминает, как Мерлин сказал, что у него нет и уже не будет детей. Эти слова прозвучали как-то натянуто, встревожено.  
И это еще не считая того, что она даже не думала спрашивать о детях. Ей, на самом деле, было все равно, она не возражала, если бы оказалось, что Мерлин – вдовец хоть с десятком детей. Все равно он – ее лучший вариант.  
– Понимаешь, это как будто ты встретила потрясающего мужчину. Он красивый, умный, сильный, как и положено агенту «Кингсмэн». Поэтому ты, конечно, хочешь, чтобы он родил тебе кучу маленьких Роксан. А он переспал с тобой пару раз и говорит: извини, милая, но я лучше поищу себе какую-нибудь особу постарше лет на тридцать. Но мы можем остаться друзьями. Позвони, сходим как-нибудь на танцы. Не очень приятно, да?  
– Честное слово: я вовсе не собираюсь делать с Мерлином ничего подобного.  
– Ты уже делаешь. Наверное, не вполне это осознаешь, но определенно делаешь. Ты ухаживаешь за ним, а он не может не отвечать, такие уж у игры правила. И еще раз тебе говорю: это закончится большой болью. Как минимум – для него.   
На пару секунд мистер Уилкинз – Рокси еще раз напоминает себе, что лучше даже думать о нем как о Персивале – замолкает, все так же пристально глядя ей в глаза.  
– Это я виноват. По меньшей мере, отчасти. Я сказал тебе, что Мерлин принадлежит к вашему виду, да еще и прямо намекнул, что он одинок. Милая моя, я же не думал, что ты так к этому отнесешься. Я был уверен, что в твоем возрасте никому и в голову не придет гоняться за кем-то вроде Мерлина.  
– Ни за кем я не гоняюсь. И даже не ухаживаю.  
– Уже не гоняешься потому, что догнала. Рокси, у вас не очень хорошо пытается прятаться. Особенно у тебя. Не заводить отношения вам уже несколько поздно, это понятно, но чем скорее ты дашь ему отставку, тем лучше. Не тяни из Мерлина жилы. Подойди к нему на днях и скажи: не надо было нам вместе спать, прости пожалуйста. Он все равно тебя возненавидит, но совсем чуть-чуть, и это пройдет. Чем дольше ты даешь ему повод надеяться, тем хуже вам обоим потом будет. А ты, я надеюсь, не хочешь, чтобы кому-нибудь было больно.  
– Нет, ничего подобного я определенно не хочу.  
– Вот и славно, – кивает мистер Уилкинз. Он смотрит на часы и добавляет: – если у тебя все еще осталось время, то можем сходить куда-нибудь выпить. И я обещаю больше не затрагивать в сегодняшних разговорах вопросы твоей личной жизни. Если только сама не попросишь, конечно.  
– Не попрошу, – произносит Рокси со всей честностью.  
Теперь у нее есть еще одна деталь, очень важная, если Рокси действительно хочет сбежать от Кенни с Мерлином, а не просто развлечься. И если она действительно настроена серьезно, то сейчас самое время переходить к решительным действиям.

* * *

Рокси нравится сидеть на Мерлине верхом, и не только когда они занимаются сексом, но и после – она устраивается у него на бедрах, обхватывает ногами, просто смотрит на него или осторожно ласкает. У него есть шрамы, но их меньше, чем Рокси предполагала, есть волосы на теле – не очень много для человека, но много для мужчины из племени, а еще Мерлин сильно прогнут в пояснице, под нее совсем легко завести руку, даже когда он лежит на спине, и ему нравится, когда Рокси так делает.  
Но сегодня она не трогает поясницу, потому, что хочет попробовать кое-что еще. Рокси гладит Мерлина левой рукой, сначала по груди, потом чуть выше пупка, а потом легко надавливает ладонью на особое место в нижней части живота – прямо над внутренним карманом, оно очень чувствительно, и если вот так осторожно нажать, это может быть очень приятно. Филлип, один из старших братьев, ей рассказывал – когда Рокси спросила отца, тот подтвердил, хотя добавил, что незамужней юной леди не положено знать о таких вещах, а замужняя женщина должна постепенно открывать для себя как все радости супружеской жизни, так и все особенности мужского тела.  
Мерлин замирает. Его жабры не открываются полностью, но проступают четче, похоже, ему нравится, а значит она делает все правильно. Рокси чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы под ее рукой, снова надавливает – уже чуть легче; Мерлин опускает веки, чуть выгибается под ней, как будто специально показывая свои мышцы – он такой крепкий, сильный, что глядя на него невозможно не думать о том, каких прекрасных детей он мог бы произвести на свет.  
Сейчас – самое время перейти к делу.  
Склонившись чуть ближе, не убирая руки с живота, Рокси смотрит Мерлину в глаза и говорит, как можно беззаботнее:  
– Я хочу спросить тебя об одной вещи. Только не думай, что я сошла с ума и не смейся, хорошо?  
Мерлин кивает.  
С прошлым признанием это сработало, и Рокси решает рискнуть снова: сказать все прямо, может быть, на этот раз Мерлин тоже примет ее предложение – не тут же, на месте, конечно, но если он действительно хочет детей, то постепенно поддастся уговорам.  
– Ты согласишься родить мне детей?  
Глаза Мерлина широко распахиваются, мгновенно темнеют, а лицо как будто на секунду сводит судорога, он хватает Рокси за запястье, сжимает пальцами так сильно, что ей становится больно и резко дергает вверх, заставляя поднять руку.  
– Знаете, Ланселот, – Мерлин медленно смаргивает, становясь прежним, и снова смотрит ей в глаза, – знаешь, Рокси, я хочу дать тебе один небольшой совет – хотя не думал, что в подобном может возникнуть необходимость – если ты планируешь поддерживать с кем-то хотя бы относительно теплые взаимоотношения, то избегай впредь подобных шуток. Некоторые темы могут быть для твоих собеседников куда более болезненными, чем для тебя.  
Рокси пытается вырваться из захвата, но у нее не получается. Она, конечно, может попробовать ударить Мерлина – все самые чувствительные места прямо перед ней – но знает, что не будет этого делать. И не только потому, что боится ответного удара – хотя это вполне может закончиться для нее плохо, Мерлин зол, Рокси чувствует это, жалеет о сказанном, но с трудом представляет, как все исправить.  
Все, что остается – играть дальше по уже выбранным правилам. Она наклоняется ближе и все тем же спокойным тоном произносит:  
– Я не шучу. Я хочу, чтобы ты родил мне ребенка.  
Мерлин разжимает пальцы, и Рокси снова опускает руку ему на живот. На этот раз – никаких особенных прикосновений, она просто проводит ладонью вверх, до самой груди, и останавливается почти вплотную к шее.  
– Будь добра, не говори глупостей. Я понимаю, тебе это кажется забавным: связь с мужчиной вроде меня, не знаю, дело в возрасте или в опыте, или в чем-то еще. Но дети – это слишком. К тому же ты говорила, что у тебя есть жених, и, думаю, тебе самое время об этом вспомнить.  
Рокси всматривается в него и не может понять: Мерлин все еще зол или это что-то еще, больше похожее на испуг или надежду – вариантов слишком много, а ее способность угадывать чужие эмоции никогда не была особенно сильной. Она пытается вспомнить курс чтения микровыражений лиц, но это ничем не помогает.  
– У меня есть жених, рожденный моим двоюродным дядей по матери от кузины отца. У него ассиметричные жабры, он маленького роста, тощий как черт знает что, он не сможет родить мне здоровых детей.  
Мерлин снова напрягается всем телом. Он хмурится, и Рокси становится очень стыдно, что она завела этот разговор. Не стоило. Нельзя было вот так. Персиваль ее убьет – при условии, что Мерлин не убьет раньше.  
Чувство неловкости усугубляется тем, что она впервые видит Мерлина таким растерянным и уязвимым. Вероятно, впервые за долгие годы вообще хоть кто-то видит Мерлина уязвимым, а уж тем более – растерянным, но Рокси ничуть не гордится тем, что ей понадобилась всего пара фраз на доведение его до такого состояния.  
– Я тем более не смогу. Напомнить, сколько мне лет? Или, может быть, поговорим о том, что я – агент секретной организации, которого могут в любой момент убить?  
– Ты – не полевой агент. Большую часть «любых моментов» ты находишься в надежном укрытии. И мужчины в твоем возрасте вполне способны к размножению. Я знаю. Мой внучатый дядя рожал в пятьдесят шесть.  
– Но не в первый раз, полагаю.  
– Не в первый, – кивает Рокси, – но он тогда выглядел намного хуже тебя. Сколько я его помню, он всегда выглядел намного хуже, чем ты. Ты самый здоровый мужчина из всех, кого я видела. Такой высокий, и мускулистый, и с отличными зубами.  
– Скажи еще раз что-нибудь про мою сильную спину, уверен, это сделает твой спич еще более убедительным, – Мерлин вздыхает. – Хорошо, я уже понял, что ты не хочешь меня оскорбить, а просто находишься в плену у романтических фантазий, но замечу, что для агента «Кингсмэн» это в высшей степени неуместно. Просто представь, что я тебе решительно отказал и давай закончим этот разговор.  
– У меня бедное воображение. Решительно откажи мне, раз уж ты так не хочешь детей.  
– Интересно, откуда у тебя такая любовь к дешевым манипуляторским приемам. Если это школа сэра Персиваля, то должен раскрыть одну его небольшую грязную тайну: в молодости он проваливал три из пяти миссий, построенных вокруг дипломатических переговоров, и продолжал бы этот провальный путь, если бы его не перевели исключительно на боевые задания.  
– Скажи: «Рокси, я не хочу детей».  
– Рокси, я не хочу детей. Ты довольна?  
– Это не прозвучало даже наполовину так убедительно, как ты думаешь.  
На самом деле – вполне убедительно, но Рокси не собирается отступать так просто, и сейчас она определенно больше верит словам мистера Уилкинза, чем упрямству Мерлина.  
– Хорошо, попробуем по-другому. Буду предельно откровенен: я до смерти хочу детей. Но прекрасно понимаю, что беременеть мне уже слишком поздно. И определенно мне не стоит заводить детей с молодой девушкой, которая имела неосторожность влюбиться в меня – или по крайней мере, утверждает что-то подобное – а где-то дома ее ждет жених благородных кровей, который станет ей куда более подходящей парой. Хватит, этот разговор окончен. И если ты еще хоть раз заговоришь со мной о детях, я больше не подойду к тебе ближе чем на два ярда, клянусь. А теперь, будь добра, слезь с меня. Я потерял всякое желание продолжать любовные игры.  
Рокси прижимается губами к его уху и думает, не стоит ли сказать что-нибудь еще – попросить прощения или снова попробовать убедить Мерлина в серьезности всего ей сказанного. Но она знает: подобрать сейчас подходящие слова не удастся, лучше просто уйти.  
Поднимаясь с кровати, Рокси мысленно напоминает себе, что встречаться с ней Мерлин тоже не сразу согласился. Ему нужно подумать, вот и все.

* * *

Спустя ровно сутки, Мерлин вызывает Рокси в координаторскую – он все еще ведет дела оттуда, отказывается перебираться в кабинет Артура, и Рокси понимает, почему. Дело не только в том, что титул Артура достанется кому-нибудь другому, Ламораку или Борсу, скорее всего. Просто к некоторым местам память о прошлом пристает особенно сильно, и предательство мистера Кинга, несомненно, оставило свои следы.   
Впрочем, сейчас Рокси ничуть не волнует прошлое – как и Мерлина, судя по всему. Он поднимается с места, отложив очередные документы и подходит к Рокси ближе. Она надеется на доверительный разговор – и что речь пойдет не о том, что им лучше расстаться, потому, что он занимает руководящий пост, она имеет привычку сначала говорить, а потом думать, и все это делает их не самой лучшей парой.  
– Сейчас я буду нести сентиментальную чушь, как персонаж из дешевого любовного романа, перенесший лоботомию, и если эта беседа не кончится ничем продуктивным, я попрошу тебя о ней забыть. И если ты этого не сделаешь, я, – Мерлин делает паузу, в которую вполне вместится что-то вроде «завтра же отправлю тебя в Северную Корею без эвакуационного плана», – буду очень разочарован. Ты поняла это?  
– В полной мере, – Рокси кивает. – И, знаешь, прости меня. Я не думала, что тебе будет больно из-за такого вопроса.  
– Не надо преувеличивать мои страдания, я был скорее удивлен твоими словами, чем травмирован.  
Рокси эти заверения кажутся не слишком убедительными, но она решает оставить при себе все возможные замечания.  
– Итак, почему ты вчера завела разговор о детях?  
Рокси даже не знает, с чего начать и как правильно все обставить – ей нравится действовать напролом, но, возможно, сейчас стоит быть более осторожной. Тем более, что ей не хочется снова расстраивать Мерлина, сказав что-то слишком откровенное, но упускать шанс она тоже не намерена.  
– Потому, что я хочу ребенка. Не от моего жениха, потому, что мы с ним родственники, и он нездоровый, и ничего хорошего от него не родится.  
– А у меня сильная спина и отличные зубы. Превосходно. Не могу сказать, что я не одобряю твой выбор, но, учитывая то, что, как говорится, в море много рыбы, ты вполне могла бы подождать, пока найдется кто-нибудь более подходящий. Не сочти, что я драматизирую, просто получится крайне некрасиво, если через месяц или полгода ты встретишь еще одного мужчину из нашей ветви племени, и его спина покажется тебе более сильной, чем моя, а зубы будут более здоровыми.  
Рокси хочет сказать, что уже почти начала находить что-то трогательное в том, с каким упорством Мерлин пытается ее оттолкнуть, но вместо этого предпочитает снова взяться за честность, за то оружие, еще ни разу не подводившее ее в этой войне:  
– Я не могу ждать кого-то еще. Говоря прямо, из-за того, что устроил Валентайн, родители меня начали торопить. Объяснять им, почему я не спешу отправиться в Саунтгемптон со своим женихом, с каждым днем все труднее. Отец намекнул, что если я найду кого-нибудь еще, кого-нибудь лучше чем мой дважды кузен, то он поговорит с матерью. Конечно, то, что ты с севера, их не слишком обрадует, но, уверена, они смогут смириться.  
– Твоя семья – чистые южане, насколько я помню описание в досье. Нет, они не простят тебя и, скорее всего, лишат доли в наследстве.  
– То, что ты состоишь в «Кингсмэн», вполне однозначно указывает на благородное происхождение. Этого им будет достаточно. Северная ветвь племени или нет, но титул есть титул.  
– Боюсь, я не настолько высокого происхождения, насколько тебе показалось, так что если это – причина твоего интереса, то можешь сразу отказываться от моего общества. Мой отец был провинциальным почтальоном, – Мерлин поправляет очки. – Меньше всего мне хотелось бы, чтобы мы оба – и возможные дети – оказались в заложниках у поспешно принятого решения, так что подумай, достаточно ли я хорош для тебя. И твоей семьи.  
– Достаточно. Черт возьми, послушай, Мерлин, я люблю тебя. Хочу прожить с тобой всю жизнь и все остальное, что положено говорить в таких ситуациях. Кольца у меня нет, но могу встать на одно колено.  
– Тебе стоит изучить человеческие брачные традиции тщательнее. Или поработать над чувством юмора.  
Она не уверена, что на эту фразу стоит отвечать, и даже не уверена, что Мерлин уже договорил.  
Пауза становится неловкой. Рокси терпеть не может неловкие паузы.  
– А ты действительно хочешь ребенка так сильно, как сказал мне?  
– Да, Рокси. Я очень хочу детей, и чем больше я думаю о том, что их у меня не будет, тем сильнее хочу, – видимо, чтобы придать своим словам больший вес, Мерлин прикладывает руку к животу. – Не знаю, насколько отчаявшимся я выгляжу, но все же, должен отметить, что степень моего отчаянья еще не настолько велика, чтобы без малейших размышлений бросаться на тебя только потому, что ты предложила завести детей.  
Он явно недоговаривает, но Рокси не может нащупать, где именно прячется эта недоговорка, в чем дело, и насколько это важно.  
– Если ты так сильно хочешь, то почему не нашел женщину, которая сделала бы тебе ребенка? Не обязательно же осложнять все браком.  
Мерлин смотрит на нее так, точно пытается убить взглядом.  
– Незаконнорожденные дети – это гораздо сложнее, чем брак. К тому же если ты думаешь, что женщины выстраиваются в очередь, чтобы поделиться со мной икрой, то ты ошибаешься – мужчины моего возраста очень немногим кажутся подходящими для размножения.  
– И ты не мог начать искать подходящую женщину раньше?  
– Еще один подобный вопрос и я окончательно приду к выводу, что было ошибкой начинать этот разговор. Нет, я не мог завести детей раньше. Я был полевым агентом до сорока четырех лет, а подобная работа, как ты сама понимаешь, не слишком располагает к благополучной беременности и родам. А теперь, если ты не против, я предпочту закрыть эту тему. Остановимся на том факте, что детей у меня нет, но я могу их родить – по крайней мере, так говорит мой врач, мистер Лейн. И я готов пойти на подобный опыт, хотя понимаю, что он несколько рискован.  
Он мог бы взять отпуск, или даже уйти из «Кингсмэн», раз уж так хотел детей, но Рокси понимает, что расспрашивать об этом подробнее было бы несколько низко, и, вероятно, у Мерлина были веские причины не озаботиться детьми раньше. Однако, ответный дорос кажется ей вполне оправданным, хотя едва ли имеет практическую ценность. Дело скорее в моральном удовлетворении.  
– Ты проверяешь свои репродуктивные способности, даже несмотря на то, что у тебя нет на примете женщины, согласной на ребенка?  
– Да. И эту тему я предпочту даже не открывать.  
Рокси представляет себе Мерлина, выслушивающим вердикт врача: да, все прекрасно работает, у тебя еще могут быть дети, какая жалость, что ты не можешь их завести.  
Ей становится его немного жаль.  
– То, что ты допрашиваешь меня так, как будто я уже насильно засунула в тебя икру, по-твоему нормально. Но в ответ на все мои попытки узнать хоть что-то о тебе, ты возмущаешься. Знаешь, еще одна подобная фраза – и я соглашусь с тобой: нам определенно не стоит пытаться завести детей. Я еще найду себе кого-нибудь, а ты дождешься женщину, с которой тебе будет удобнее.  
– Нет, – Мерлин произносит это слово слишком быстро, и тут же скрещивает руки на груди, явно недовольный тем, что попался на эту уловку. – Пожалуйста, прекрати свои дешевые манипуляции, Рокси, и я говорю это со всей серьезностью: если ты будешь продолжать подобным образом давить на меня, я откажусь от любой возможной близости с тобой.  
Рокси не дает себе сказать вслух какую-нибудь колкость – хотя замечания насчет эффективности ее подхода, судя по вызванной реакции, так и просятся на язык. Но она не собирается отступаться от уже выбранной стратегии честной и открытой игры.  
– Хорошо, давай договоримся так: я сделаю тебе ребенка, ты спасешь меня от кровосмешения, и мы оба останемся в выигрыше. Взаимовыгодное соглашение, ничего больше. Так это все звучит лучше?  
– Определенно. Намного правдоподобнее, и, в таком виде, все это значительно легче принять, – Мерлин кивает и Рокси едва не вздыхает с облегчением. – Но прежде, чем ты начнешь сочинять детали договора, должен сказать, что есть одно очень важное условие, которое ты обязана будешь соблюсти: мои дети не будут незаконнорожденными, ни в малейшей степени. Во-первых, мы совершим брачный обряд у алтаря Дагона, во-вторых – зарегистрируем брак по человеческим документам, настоящим документам.  
Рокси определенно не радует мысль о человеческой свадьбе, хотя она прекрасно понимает, что едва ли Мерлин имеет ввиду церемонию с девочками-цветочницами и другими тому подобными атрибутами.  
Потом она думает, что, возможно, если они будут регистрироваться по настоящим документам, она узнает человеческое имя Мерлина. А потом имя племени, когда они совершат ритуал у алтаря. Глупо, конечно, но это все кажется ей ужасно романтичным. Даже слишком романтичным, раз уж на то пошло.  
– И, разумеется, я не позволю твоей семье вмешиваться в воспитание детей.  
Рокси сама не хочет, чтобы отец – от матери подобного ждать было бы странно – вмешивался в воспитание ее ребенка, но ее гораздо больше волнует другое. Мерлин сам учил ее обращать внимание на детали, и сейчас – самый подходящий момент воспользоваться его советами на практике:  
– Ты все время говоришь «дети». Знаешь, не думаю, что я уже готова к нескольким детям.  
– Это просто такая фигура речи, ради всех древнейших, – Мерлин прикладывает руку к жаберной крышке и тут же опускает, – я вряд ли смогу родить больше одного ребенка. Даже не надейся на нескольких.  
Рокси едва не говорит «это ты на это надеешься, а не я», но сдерживается. Сегодня ее умение вести переговоры заслуживает как минимум восьми баллов из десяти. Или даже больше.  
– Я рада, что нам удалось договориться, – Рокси берет Мерлина за руку. – Правда, очень рада.  
– Самое время напомнить, что я еще не согласился. Хотя и склоняюсь к согласию. Да, ты искренне любишь меня, я уже понял, ты можешь не возвращаться к этим тезисам – не думай, что мне не нравится их слышать, но злоупотребление несколько снижает их эффективность. У меня вырабатывается иммунитет.   
Мерлин подступает ближе еще на шаг. С этого расстояния Рокси отчетливо видит его жабры, пусть даже они плотно закрыты.  
Пауза снова затягивается, становясь почти неловкой – по крайней мере, так кажется самой Рокси.  
– Мне жаль, если я спросила о чем-то лишнем, – говорит она. – Не хотела сделать больно.  
– Я, кажется, уже сказал: нужно нечто серьезнее пары слов, чтобы причинить мне боль. Но буду рад, если в будущем ты научишься большей тактичности в личных разговорах. Насколько я помню, когда дело доходит до светских бесед, ты проявляешь немного больше гибкости.  
Рокси не уверена, что на эти слова стоит отвечать – гораздо лучше действительно проявить гибкость и перейти к невербальным методам. Она вытягивается во весь рост, кладет руку Мерлину на плечо и тот, с деланной снисходительностью – по крайней мере, самой Рокси она кажется деланной – подается навстречу, чтобы она могла его поцеловать.  
Она проводит рукой по его боку, но, по всей видимости, это прикосновение Мерлин расценивает как слишком откровенное и несвоевременное, поэтому отступает на шаг.  
Рокси остается только продолжать разговор:  
– Хорошо, что ты согласен на брак. Но остается одна проблема: мы не сможем заключить союз у саунтгемптенского алтаря. Моя семья живет неподалеку, кто-нибудь из родственников вполне может быть там. Но если мы отправимся в Америку, то, может быть, в Шамплейне или Оканагане нас примут. Конечно, понадобятся новые документы, но это ведь не слишком сложно.  
– Оканаган? Почему сразу не Кок-Коль? Если ты не выбираешь намеренно наиболее сложные варианты, то позволь мне сразу их все отмести как несостоятельные. Мы отправимся в Инвернесс и принесем клятву у алтаря Несса.  
– Но несский алтарь – военный, там не заключают браки. – Строгий взгляд Мерлина заставляет Рокси добавить: – По-моему.  
– Местные – заключают. Мой отец был оттуда родом, и, полагаю, для меня не станет проблемой добиться разрешения, хоть я и не был там больше тридцати лет.   
Рокси догадывалась, что Мерлин, скорее всего, родом из Инвернесса или окрестностей, с давних времен многие из племени селились там или в Форт Огастусе, как можно ближе к Нессу, его алтарю и Хранителю – но догадываться и точно знать – совсем не одно и то же.  
– Ты видел Хранителя Несса? Какой он?  
– Видел несколько раз. Он очень большой. А еще он мудрый, и это можно почувствовать физически, когда он рядом. Но меня сегодня еще ждут угандийские отчеты Гарета, так что, если не возражаешь, мы с тобой сможем поговорить о Хранителе позже.  
Каждый раз, когда Мерлин говорит «позже», Рокси чувствует себя так, точно подкладывает маленький кирпич к тому, что в конце концов должно стать копией Великой Китайской Стены.

* * *

Сезон размножения – некоторые называют его «нерестом», хотя это тоже вульгарно – приближается. Это всегда особое время, и дело не только в физиологии – хотя теперь Рокси совсем по-другому чувствует созревание икринок в своем яичном мешке.   
Для порядка Рокси звонит матери. Ей больше нравится писать письма и смс, они намного удобнее, можно отправлять их, не задумываясь о том, сколько сейчас времени дома и как скоро придет ответ, но время от времени все же стоит говорить вслух.   
Вслух лгать сложнее, но Рокси старается.   
– Как твоя работа? Ты в порядке?  
– Я не могу рассказывать о работе, мам. Но все хорошо, честно, все идет даже лучше, чем я предполагала.   
– В этом году, полагаю, ты все еще не порадуешь нас внуками?  
– Если только не встречу своего прекрасного принца где-нибудь между вылетами в Восточную Европу, – говорит Рокси и это почти не ложь. – По крайней мере, у меня есть Астьют.  
– Не кастрируй его, пусть будут хотя бы щенки, – Рокси слышит улыбку в голосе матери, которой та обозначает шутку.  
Говорить с отцом о браке или детях намного проще, он не настолько консервативен, с ним можно договориться. Рокси даже подумывает сказать ему правду, если все пойдет в точности как она планирует – не сразу, конечно, а когда будет ясно, что все получилось.   
Всякий раз покидая поместье, Рокси опасается, что по возвращении Мерлин скажет ей, что все-таки решил не становиться ее мужем, не заводить с ней ребенка, а значит придется все-таки искать план «Б», который, возможно, окажется ничуть не лучше плана «А».  
Но ничего подобного Мерлин не говорит. 

* * *

Они больше не обсуждают то, что планируют сделать, Мерлин просто зовет Рокси к себе, и она прекрасно знает: на этот раз не будет ни обычного секса, ни еще одного разговора.   
Оплодотворение должно проходить в воде, но запираться для этого в бассейне было бы чересчур. Им и так придется использовать его для передачи икры – поэтому для зачатия они выбирают ванну Мерлина. Не самое удобное место, но вполне подходящее – Рокси точно не сможет предложить ничего лучше, а спорить не хочет, точно боится, что Мерлин может передумать из-за какой-нибудь ерунды.   
Для них обоих ванна слишком мелкая, поэтому Мерлину приходится оставаться над водой.   
Рокси ложится на спину, раскрывает жабры и рот, чтобы впустить воду в плавательный пузырь – в ванне это не обязательно, но так спокойнее – а потом раздвигает ноги и Мерлин опускается на нее сверху; его жабры тоже немного приоткрываются, он старается дышать ровно, чтобы не подавиться воздухом. Он заводит пальцы Рокси между ног, перебирает ими, и она раскрывается полностью, все внутри, от больших губ до яичного мешка, расходится как диафрагма оптического прицела. Опустив веки, запрокинув голову, Рокси чувствует воду у себя внутри. Мерлин убирает руку, склоняется ближе, и, расставив ноги шире, Рокси впускает в себя его член.  
Движения остаются все такими же плавными, но чуть убыстряются.  
Мерлин осторожно придерживает ее за шею, но Рокси все равно то и дело ударяется затылком о бортик ванны. Сначала она еще чувствует это – совсем легко, не больно – а потом уже не чувствует ничего, кроме Мерлина и воды.  
Она теряется во времени, но почти уверена обычно все заканчивается намного быстрее – или ей так кажется. Мерлин гладит Рокси между жабрами, потом – снова заводит руку ей между ног и перебирает там пальцами, но она уже не чувствует отдельных движений, только все вместе. Вода снаружи и вода внутри сливаются в единое целое, Рокси думает о том, насколько лучше было бы зачатие в реке или хотя бы озере, а потом больше не думает. Она сама точно становится водой, расплескивается волнами, и это совсем не похоже на обычную разрядку в постели.  
Раньше Рокси никогда не занималась ни с кем сексом во время плодородного периода и не представляла, что это будет настолько не похоже на происходящее в другое время года.  
Чувствуя, как вытекает наружу слизь – необычно жидкая, ее очень много – Рокси обхватывает Мерлина ногами, и замирает, но волны внутри нее продолжают качаться, а потом Мерлин тоже замирает, на секунду, не дольше, но ради этого они ведь и начинали. Все так просто, что Рокси даже становится смешно. Когда Мерлин подается вверх, она тоже чуть выгибается, не желая его отпускать, но потом напоминает себе, что все уже закончилось, они сделали все необходимое.  
Хотя, разумеется, повторят, если это потребуется. У большинства пар осеменение проходит удачно с первого раза, особенно если женщина молодая, Рокси знает – отец ей намекнул, что не стоит торопиться с такими вещами, если не хочешь испортить отношения с мужем, и первые годы после свадьбы лучше воздерживаться от близости в плодородный сезон – но она совсем не против новой попытки, если это будет необходимо.  
Мерлин протягивает ей руку, помогая подняться, а потом целует в губы – нежно, почти сдержанно. Обычно она целует его первым, но этот раз – исключение. 

* * *

Следующие три недели Рокси проводит в поместье. Чтобы это не выглядело подозрительно, Мерлин нагружает ее бумажной работой, и Рокси приходится закрыться в архиве, читая старые отчеты об операциях против представителей сицилийской мафии на севере Европы – эта работа из тех, которые никогда не заканчиваются, к ней приходится возвращаться снова и снова.  
Но сейчас сосредоточиться на работе несколько сложно.   
Мысль о созревающих икринках у нее внутри, в яичном мешке, немного пугает – конечно, Рокси не придется носить их весь срок, как это делают женщины из других ветвей племени или у людей, но все равно это чертовски странно. И страшно тоже. Они ведь отдают икру мужчинам потому, что те крупнее, им легче обеспечить безопасность детей – но в самом начале женщины носят детей в себе, пока икринки не окрепнут достаточно, чтобы можно было их перемещать.   
Сейчас еще можно остановиться без последствий: Рокси вытащит из себя пузырь с икринками, раздавит их все, и обо всем можно будет забыть.   
Все происходит слишком быстро, они торопятся, Рокси это понимает – отношения нужно начинать не с беременности, но если только предложение сделать ему ребенка смогло заставить Мерлина отнестись серьезно ко всему, что они делают, значит ей придется играть до конца по уже выбранным правилам. 

* * *

Для передачи икры они выбирают крытый бассейн в восточном крыле. Ночью Мерлин отключает камеры наблюдения, они запирают все двери, и остаются наедине друг с другом. Последний шанс пойти на попятную они даже не обсуждают, они вообще не разговаривают, и это к лучшему.   
Рокси первой прыгает в бассейн и сразу плывет ко дну. Она зажмуривается, прижавшись спиной к стене, и держит глаза закрытыми до тех пор, пока Мерлин не дотрагивается до ее плеча.   
Рокси уверена, что в нужный момент ей все подскажут инстинкты – это же размножение, оно должно работать само по себе – в голове что-то щелкнет и дальше она все будет делать правильно.  
Но ничего не щелкает.  
Она прижимается спиной к стенке бассейна. Рокси кажется, что ее вот-вот выбросит на поверхность неизвестно откуда взявшимся течением. Рокси берет Мерлина за руку, кладет ее себе на плечо, и тот сжимает его.  
Прежде, чем начать извлекать икринки, Рокси, стараясь не думать, что со стороны это все было бы похоже на сцену из какой-нибудь дурацкой мелодрамы, с поправкой на пару деталей, смотрит Мерлину в глаза. Кажется, ей даже удается разглядеть под обычным чуть насмешливым спокойствием что-то похожее на надежду – и из-за этого Рокси становится почти неловко: не важно, насколько Мерлин любит ее на самом деле, все равно Рокси – его последний шанс завести ребенка. Мистер Уилкинз прав.  
Меньше всего на свете Рокси хочет разбить Мерлину сердце.  
Неловко согнувшись, Рокси запускает руку себе между ног, проталкивает ее внутрь. Пальцы входят легко, на костяшках рука едва не застревает, но Мерлин гладит Рокси по шее, прямо под жабрами, и у нее получается раскрыться полностью. Она сгибается почти пополам и, вспоминая не слишком подробные рассказы матери и пошлые шутки тети Гонории, торопливо шарит у себя внутри, пока не нащупывает край пузыря. Подцепив его ногтями, Рокси тянет вниз, успевая дважды вздрогнуть, почувствовав, как внутри что-то рвется – если пузырь лопается, лучше обратиться к врачу, тот вполне может связаться с семьей, а говорить с матерью о Мерлине Рокси определенно не готова. Но потом пузырь выходит из яичного мешка, и легко выскальзывает сквозь влагалище; за ним тянется густая слизь и немного крови, но это нормально, Рокси уверена.  
Мерлин осторожно придерживает пузырь, глядя на него с восторгом – если, конечно, можно совмещать в одной фразе слова «Мерлин» и «восторг», в чем Рокси совсем не уверена.  
Икринок шесть. Рокси разрывает пузырь снизу, чтобы слизь не вытекала, и вытаскивает их, одну за другой. Две – пустые, легкие, без темной точки зародыша внутри, и Рокси сразу же давит их – они лопаются легко, как воздушные шарики, и растворяются в воде. Еще одна – слишком крупная, может оказаться порченной или сдвоенной, Рокси стискивает ее в ладони, растирает по коже, уничтожая без остатка, так, чтобы не осталось никаких следов. Три почти одинаковые икринки она отдает Мерлину, чтобы он выбрал сам – одну, только одну. Опытные мужчины, такие, как муж тети Гонории, могут вынашивать двойни, но Мерлину, наверное, даже одного ребенка будет много.  
Мать всегда говорила Рокси, что принятие икринок – очень интимный процесс и она никогда не позволяла себе подсматривать за мужем когда он это делал – воспитанной женщине лучше отвернуться или даже уйти, не смотреть на мужа в такой откровенный момент.  
Мерлин явно считает иначе. Он возвращает икринки Рокси, а потом – берет ее за запястье, прижимает ладонь к ладони. У Рокси – далеко не такие кукольно-маленькие руки, как у тети Гонории, но ее ладонь все равно гораздо уже, чем у Мерлина, а пальцы – тоньше, конечно, он хочет, чтобы икринку в его внутренний карман положила она.  
Рокси напоминает себе: не имеет никакого значения, сколько людей Мерлин убил, сколько бомб обезвредил, сколько раз спас мир, в том, чем они сейчас занимаются, он так же неопытен, как она сама. И вряд ли он так уж легко примет в себя руку – не тот возраст, ткани наверняка уже потеряли эластичность.  
Рокси согласно кивает и Мерлин отступает на пару шагов в сторону, чтобы, прогнувшись почти непристойно сильно, упереться руками в стенку бассейна.  
Поцеловав его в плечо, Рокси снова передает икринки Мерлину и тот прижимает их к груди правой рукой.  
У них не так уж и много времени: да, камеры наблюдения отключены, двери заперты, но даже в три часа ночи кто-нибудь из рыцарей может захотеть зайти в бассейн.  
Рокси старается быть одновременно быстрой и осторожной. Все тело Мерлина напряжено, жабры часто вздрагивают, и когда Рокси пытается протолкнуть пальцы в него сзади, он сжимается, не пускает ее, но она пробует снова, и на этот раз все получается. Указательный и средний пальцы входят легко, Рокси раздвигает их, поворачивая руку ладонью вниз, потом – заводит руку глубже, до самых костяшек; Мерлин больше не пытается сжаться, он раскрывается легко, Рокси не знает, естественная это растяжка или он готовил себя к передаче икринок – но ей кажется почти неуместно возбуждающей мысль о том, что Мерлин мог в последние несколько дней время от времени загонять в себя пальцы, или даже использовать медицинские расширители, намечая путь, который ребенок пройдет в его теле дважды: внутрь при зачатии, наружу при рождении.  
Рокси вытаскивает руку, разминает пальцы и снова заводит ее, в уже растянутую дырку, но дальше костяшек ладонь все равно не проходит, Мерлин опять сжимается, возможно невольно, так сильно, что Рокси становится больно, его жабры трепещут. Рокси решает не останавливаться, она нажимает сильнее, и чуть смазанное слизью запястье проскальзывает внутрь.  
А потом Рокси видит кровь – там, где вошел большой палец, она проступает на небольшой трещине, совсем немного – но достаточно, чтобы Рокси захотела остановиться. Она пытается податься назад, но Мерлин резко вскидывается и хватает ее за локоть.  
Он хочет, чтобы она продолжала и Рокси не решается спорить.  
Протолкнув руку еще чуть глубже, она нащупывает приоткрытую щель внутреннего кармана, заводит пальцы и в нее тоже, чувствует теплую слизь внутри – а потом высвобождает руку, чтобы забрать у Мерлина одну из икринок.  
Укрыв икринку под ладонью, Рокси снова заводит руку внутрь, случайно задевая поврежденное место – Мерлин снова резко сжимается, и икринка выскальзывает, едва не уплывает прочь; Рокси ловит ее и осматривает – та выглядит целой, но все же могла пострадать, могла задеть ногти. Раздавив икринку, Рокси тянется за следующей – Мерлин отдает ее почти неохотно, но Рокси снова целует его, на этот раз – у самых жабр, выпрашивая немного доверия, они ведь уже почти закончили. Размазав по руке оставшуюся слизь из пузыря, Рокси очень осторожно и слишком медленно, заводит пальцы в Мерлина в четвертый раз – теперь он не двигается, хотя жабры дрожат неровно и слишком быстро. Свободной рукой Рокси проводит по его пояснице, там, где ярче всего проступает красивый ассиметричный рисунок на коже – со стороны узор похож на родинки и родимые пятна, обычные для человека; у Рокси есть на спине и плечах почти такие же, но намного меньше и бледнее.  
На секунду она отвлекается на мысль о том, что никогда не спрашивала Кенни, есть ли пятна у него.  
Рокси проталкивает икринку в карман, тот плотно захлопывается. На пару секунд Рокси замирает, прежде чем отступить на шаг и высвободить руку.  
Ей кажется, что вода вокруг шумит как бурлящий кипяток, и ей почти страшно – потому, что теперь уже точно не удастся повернуть назад, нельзя будет просто передумать, даже если с первого раза ничего не получится, все равно останется память о сделанном. Но она совсем не жалеет обо всем этом. И надеется, что Мерлин тоже не жалеет. Тот медленно распрямляется, поводит плечами, а потом – оборачивается и улыбается, он сжимает в ладони третью икринку. Теперь осталась только та, которая у него внутри, выбранная ими обоими.

* * *

Рокси не может точно сказать, чувствует себя счастливой или напуганной до полусмерти. Это все так же странно, как подъем в верхние слои атмосферы. И к тому же почти так же страшно.   
Через три дня после передачи икры, Рокси отправляется во Францию – интерпол попросил помочь разобраться с наркоторговлей, и «Кингсмэн», разумеется, согласны сотрудничать. Рокси должна выследить людей Винченсо Бальдони, торгующих оружием на всем северном побережье, и устранить их всех, одного за другим: работа не слишком опасная, но долгая и грязная, к тому же Рокси не может спросить Мерлина, как он себя чувствует, даже по защищенной линии – все переговоры проверяются техническим отделом, и чем меньше в них рискованных фраз, тем лучше.  
Племя Дагона привыкло скрываться. Мужчины и женщины, рассеянные по всему миру, поддерживают тайну: врачи, патологоанатомы, полицейские, даже священники – их храмы не только место молитв и праздничных собраний. С каждым десятилетием прятаться все сложнее, но им по-прежнему удается – слухи о каннибалах, ворующих трупы из моргов, о крокодилах в канализации и тайных вскрытиях пришельцев в правительственных лабораториях, конечно, нелестны, но они позволяют поддерживать тайну. А каждое неосторожное слово ставит их всех под угрозу.   
Так что Рокси остается молча надеяться на лучшее.  
К счастью, работы достаточно много, чтобы можно было отвлечься от лишних мыслей: нужно сжечь дотла один притон – вместе со всеми, кто не успеет сбежать – чтобы выманить наружу тех, кто прячется в остальных. «Кингсмэн» всегда берет на себя самую грязную работу, которой после Дня Ви стало только больше.   
Мистер Уилкинз как-то сказал, что выходцам из племени Дагона убивать людей легче, чем другим людям – не мешает чувство единства вида – поэтому они становятся самыми эффективными агентами. Без покойных мистера Гамильтона или мистера Моуди мир был бы куда грязнее.   
Рокси надеется, кто когда-нибудь о ней будут говорить примерно то же самое.

* * *

Мистер Блэкстоун, бывший Ламорак, официально получил титул Артура, но Мерлин по-прежнему держит часть работы на себе, и явно не намерен с ней расставаться. Дело не в том, что ему нравится власть, скорее в нежелании отдавать кому-то другому всю ответственность. Мистера Блэкстоуна это вполне устраивает: он принимает решения, Мерлин превращает их в планы и тактические карты, принимая отчеты от агентов и проводя еженедельные общие собрания.   
После второго апрельского собрания он коротко кивает Рокси, и она решает, что это – просьба остаться.  
Когда остальные расходятся или отключают очки, Мерлин подходит к Рокси ближе, склоняется к ее уху, точно кто-то еще может их услышать и негромко произносит:  
– Я думаю, тебе будет интересно об этом узнать: в прошлую пятницу я нашел время на поездку в Лондон и посещение моего врача. Он сказал, что у нас все получилось, икринка прижилась, оболочка уже почти растворилась.  
Рокси едва не подскакивает с места от волнения.  
У них действительно все получилось. Мерлин забеременел, а значит они поженятся – это, разумеется, создаст немало проблем, но разрешит много больше.  
– В жизни не слышала ничего лучше, – говорит она абсолютно честно.  
– Разумеется, радоваться пока рано, все в любой момент может, – Мерлин на секунду стискивает челюсти, – прекратиться. Конечно, по результатам обследования, мой внутренний карман в превосходном состоянии, но, надеюсь, мне не нужно напоминать, что у мужчины моего возраста могут возникнуть различные проблемы.  
Рокси едва не кивает: действительно, нельзя исключить возможность того, что внутренний карман ослабеет, когда зародыш начнет тяжелеть, и стенки его не удержат. У мужчин в возрасте выкидыши – не редкость. То, что Мерлин носит ребенка впервые, тоже может сыграть свою роль: чем мужчина опытнее, тем легче ему почувствовать, если что-то идет не так и обратиться за помощью раньше, чем ситуация станет критической.  
И Рокси вдруг отчетливо понимает, что подтвердив его сомнения, все испортит. Мерлин боится надеяться на лучшее, и если она хотя бы намекнет, что он может быть прав, ему будет только хуже.  
– Не переживай. Я уверена, у тебя родится замечательный здоровый ребенок. Ты же Мерлин, ты все делаешь правильно и не допускаешь ошибок.  
– Я допускаю ошибки гораздо чаще, чем того хотелось бы, но спасибо.  
Рокси думает, не стоит ли предложить провести вечер вместе, но потом решает, что это будет лишним: Мерлин бы сам предложил что-то подобное, если бы у него было время. 

* * *

Рокси нравятся люди. Отцу это всегда казалось странным, но мать поддерживала ее желание общаться с ними – возможно, чтобы Рокси раньше времени не привязалась к какому-нибудь мужчине, не заинтересовалась кем-то всерьез. И это действительно работало.  
Но то, что ей не доводилось привязываться к людям в романтическом плане, не значит, что Рокси не привязывается к ним вовсе. У нее есть друзья.   
Эггси совсем не похож на тех, с кем ей доводилось спать: Рокси всегда нравились мужчины выше ростом, и старше – не обязательно такие как Мерлин, конечно, но ни с кем моложе тридцати она не связывалась. Ей даже в голову не приходило рассматривать Эггси как возможного сексуального партнера и дело не только в том, что человеческому мужчине, конечно, не сравниться с выходцем из племени.   
Зато он ее друг, и это намного важнее. Без Эггси Рокси определенно было бы намного скучнее – с ним по крайней мере можно поговорить, не опасаясь, что он передаст все кому-то другому. С мистером Уилкинзом Рокси говорить откровенно опасается – он в первую очередь друг отца, не ее, и вполне может рассказать ему о том, что посчитает заслуживающим огласки. От Эггси приходится прятать определенные детали, но не суть.  
И он умеет поддержать беседу.   
– Ты что, вытащила кочергу у Мерлина из задницы? У него такой счастливый вид, что мне просто страшно. Как будто вторжение похитителей тел началось.  
Если Рокси хочет, чтобы Эггси остался ее другом – а она хочет – нужно будет рассказать ему о ребенке. Не сейчас, конечно – еще слишком рано, ведь человеческие дети рождаются всего через три четверти года после зачатия, такие маленькие и беззащитные, даже без зубов. И никто не будет сообщать о зачатии сразу же после того, как оно случилось – по крайней мере, Рокси более чем уверена, что нормальные люди так не делают.   
– С его задницей много что нужно было сделать ради такого результата.  
– Слишком много информации, – Эггси вскидывает руки, показывая, что сдается. – Особенно если это не метафора.  
Рокси фыркает, потому, что Эггси чертовски прав, это действительно не метафора, но ему лучше не знать всех подробностей.   
Народ Дагона научился прятаться среди людей, их маскировка идеальна, они хорошо хранят свои тайны – и должны хранить их. Только священники в праве выбирать людей, которым можно доверить тайну племени.   
Мерлин как-то сказал: «Гарри Харт был моим лучшим другом, но я более чем уверен, что он едва ли остался бы таковым, если бы узнал, что я даже не человек». Теперь Рокси чувствует примерно то же самое. Одно дело – просто понимать, что ни один человек не должен узнать тайну племени, другое – иметь перед глазами живой пример. Может быть, Эггси не испугается и даже не возненавидит ее – он прочел все выпуски комиксов о Людях-Икс за последние двадцать лет и обожает «Людей в черном», но это не значит, что ему можно хоть о чем-нибудь рассказать.  
Немного грустно. 

* * *

Эггси прав: Мерлин действительно выглядит счастливым. Не менее строгим или менее педантичным, а именно счастливым, точно исчезло что-то давно его волновавшее. Рокси все время вспоминается тот разговор с мистером Уилкинзом – «мы напиваемся вместе и он мне плачется». Конечно, с возрастом бездетные мужчины из индийской ветви, зачастую, становятся тревожнее – для выходцев из племени размножение куда важнее, чем для людей, и те, кому отведена более значимая роль, могут неосознанно чувствовать вину – но ей кажется, что все намного сложнее.  
Впрочем, Рокси куда больше интересуют другие перемены – вернее, их отсутствие.   
И, после повторной поездки во Францию – чистая формальность, делу Бальдони нужна доработка, письменные свидетельства, помощь в поиске нескольких малозначительных сообщников – Рокси решается спросить Мерлина прямо.  
Для этого она приходит в координаторскую – не самое укромное место, но вполне подходящее для разговора: сюда редко кто-то заходит, и не придется отрывать Мерлина от работы – он терпеть этого не может.   
Особенно учитывая то, что ему разговор вряд ли покажется важным.   
– Ты уже должен был начать округляться, – Рокси надеется, что ее тон звучит не слишком требовательно.  
– Я начал. Возможно, это еще не слишком заметно на глаз, но крайне маловероятно, что все мои брюки разом сели.  
Рокси молча смотрит на Мерлина, пытаясь понять, говорит он правду или обманывает, чтобы ее успокоить. Он носит слишком свободную одежду. Слишком много слишком свободной одежды.  
– Я хочу потрогать твой живот. Можно?  
– Вряд ли на этой стадии развития эмбриона ты нащупаешь что-то более существенное, чем мой обед. Кроме того, позволь напомнить, что агент, неспособный доверять главному координатору, обречен рано или поздно совершить роковую ошибку.  
– Я говорю не с главным координатором, а со своим женихом.  
Мерлин выдерживает небольшую паузу, возможно, решая, может ли эта фраза быть отнесена к категории непростительно примитивных манипуляций.  
– Хорошо.  
Рокси очень надеется, что равнодушие, с которым Мерлин чуть задирает свой темно-вишневый джемпер – деланное и на самом деле, где-то в глубине души, он безмерно рад, что она хочет проверить, как сильно вырос уже их ребенок. Она пытается представить себе Мерлина с любопытством оборачивающим вокруг пояса сантиметровую ленту или ощупывающим себя, чтобы понять, насколько сильнее теперь выступает его живот – получается не очень хорошо и вряд ли он действительно делает что-то подобное. Ему вполне достаточно чувствовать сам факт, без лишних подробностей.  
Его брюки действительно сидят не лучшим образом и рубашка тоже уже стала немного тесна, по крайней мере, Рокси так кажется. Она проводит рукой сверху вниз, чуть надавливая, чувствуя едва заметную выпуклость – она вряд ли бы заметила ее, если бы не знала точно, что обычно Мерлин гораздо более плоский. Мышцы не дают различить подробностей, но того, что она чувствует, Рокси вполне хватает.   
– И каков твой вердикт? Я достаточно округлился?  
– Да, – неуклюже выговаривает она, как будто это слово вдруг стало бесконечно длинным.  
Ребенок растет, крошечная икринка уже превратилась в зародыш, зреющий во внутреннем кармане. Совсем скоро он станет еще больше. Рокси никогда не наблюдала за беременными мужчинами особенно внимательно, и не может сказать точно, через сколько недель или месяцев ребенок станет настолько большим, что Мерлин не сможет больше скрывать свое состояние. Конечно, среди людей едва ли найдется кто-то, способный заподозрить настоящую причину подобных перемен, но мистер Уилкинз поймет все достаточно быстро и может сказать что-то лишнее ее родителям.  
У Рокси нет внятных планов на этот случай – кроме поспешной ссоры с семьей и надежды на то, что, когда-нибудь потом, удастся со всеми помириться. Может быть, родителям понравится ее ребенок.   
Странно, но только в этот момент она впервые думает о ребенке как о своем. Конечно, вокруг него многое построено, он – именно тот крючок, на который Рокси удалось поймать Мерлина, но несмотря на это ребенок оставался чем-то абстрактным. Скорее похожим на идею, чем на живое существо.   
А теперь Рокси чувствует его присутствие.   
Наклонившись еще ближе она гладит его другой рукой по боку и прижимает ладонь к пояснице, окончательно сбивая рубашку – но Мерлин перехватывает ее за запястье и заставляет отвести руку в сторону.  
– Рокси, хватит. Я понимаю, что наши отношения – не самая большая тайна в «Кингсмэн», но если кто-нибудь из техников оторвет глаз от описи оружия, и обнаружит, что ты, фактически, раздеваешь меня на рабочем месте, это может вызвать определенное недопонимание.   
Кивнув, Рокси неохотно убирает руку и смотрит, как Мерлин поправляет одежду.  
– По-моему, ты немного похудел. Ты хорошо питаешься? Не забывай, тебе нужно теперь есть за двоих.  
– Я урезал физические нагрузки до минимума, необходимого чтобы не обзавестись тромбозом – большее, полагаю, ребенку будет не слишком полезно. Поэтому мышцы слабеют. Что же касается «есть за двоих», то это предрассудок, причем, насколько мне известно, исключительно человеческий предрассудок.  
– Я беспокоюсь за тебя.  
– Тебе определенно не стоит этого делать. Я могу о себе позаботиться.  
Он совершенно прав, но Рокси не вполне понимает, как с этим справиться. Желание опекать мужчину, который носит твоего ребенка – материнский инстинкт.   
Рокси не у кого спросить, как с ним справиться – при ней о чем-то таком таком говорили только Филип и сэр Арчибальд, и оба они сходились на том, что если жена ведет себя странно, стоит потерпеть. Возможно, на севере мужчин воспитывают иначе – или Мерлин слишком привык к правилам человеческого общества, где мужчины обычно не принимают ухаживаний от женщин.   
Так или иначе, Рокси обещает себе попробовать отступить. 

* * *

Следующий шаг – подготовка к откровенному разговору с семьей, до которого никак не меньше года, но лучше начать заранее. Поэтому Рокси звонит отцу: его легче обмануть, а, в конце концов, речь все-таки об обмане, иногда не сказать всей правды – еще хуже, чем откровенно солгать. Первое просто получается у Рокси гораздо лучше, чем второе.   
Телефон кажется ей горячим, почти раскаленным, и Рокси кажется, что в горле у нее что-то застряло. Ей совсем не хочется лгать отцу – пусть даже это будет не совсем ложь – но иначе ничего не получится. Правду он слышать явно не готов.  
– Пап, помнишь, ты говорил, что не против, если я поищу себе жениха получше Кенни?  
– Помню.  
– Я нашла. У нас пока все не совсем серьезно, но, думаю, он готов к большему. Он уже намекал, что хотел бы завести ребенка. Уверена, я смогу его уговорить, если мы проведем вместе больше времени. Но есть пара проблем.  
– Так, – Рокси буквально видит, как отец кивает.  
– Во-первых, мы работаем вместе. У нас это не запрещено, и он не полевой агент, он технический специалист. Ему не придется рисковать собой или ребенком на задании. Но он все равно секретный агент.  
– То есть ты не пришлешь мне его фотографию.  
– И это тоже. Во-вторых, он старше меня, – главное – не сказать «немного старше» или что-то еще в этом духе. Откровенная ложь все испортит.  
– Продолжаешь семейные традиции? – Рокси слышит улыбку в голосе отца. Он сам старше матери на три года, и муж тети Гонории тоже ее немного старше.  
– И он шотландец, – заканчивает Рокси со вздохом.  
Отец молчит.  
– Он видел Хранителя Несса, даже не один раз, – добавляет она.  
– Знакомство с Хранителем Несса, конечно, добавляет ему очков, но новости все равно скверные. Твоей матери это не понравится. Совсем не понравится.  
– Именно поэтому я звоню тебе, а не ей.  
Отец снова замолкает на несколько секунд и Рокси не знает, что еще можно сказать, хотя уверена, что продолжать говорить нужно, необходимо. Чем больше у нее аргументов, тем выше вероятность того, что отец все одобрит, хотя бы на словах.  
Разумеется, когда он узнает правду, будет недоволен еще больше, чем мать, но если сейчас ей удастся склонить его на свою сторону, это даст небольшое пространство для маневра.  
– У него очень здоровая шея, понимаешь? И он высокий, даже выше тебя. И сильный.  
– Мне нравится, как ты о нем говоришь.  
– Я влюбилась в него, по-настоящему, – говорит Рокси. Это все – чистая правда или почти чистая.   
Она понятия не имеет, как ей называть Мерлина – она все еще не знает его человеческого имени, а произносить кодовое не рискует: чем больше отец знает, тем выше шанс, что он решит спросить мистера Уилкинза, а тот едва ли решит подыграть.  
– Только я не уверен, что мне понравится он сам.  
– Он чудесный, пап. Правда чудесный.  
– Если все действительно так серьезно, как ты говоришь, может, познакомишь меня с ним? Устрой нам небольшую секретную встречу. Обещаю ничего не говорить Кэрол, даже если он придет в килте и с домашним пони.  
– Как только он согласится, что все серьезно. И когда у нас обоих будет время, конечно. Понимаешь, он занят даже больше, чем я.  
– Удачи тебе, – Рокси снова слышит, как отец улыбается.  
Она нажимает на «отбой» первой.  
Рокси пытается убедить себя, что, возможно, отцу все-таки понравится Мерлин – они ведь ровесники, в молодости наверняка слушали одну и ту же музыку и смотрели одни и те же фильмы. Конечно, она понимает, что эта надежда – сущий вздор, и, к тому же, даже если Мерлин смог бы стать отцу другом, все равно вряд ли тот вряд ли одобрит брак с ним, или тем более – захочет, чтобы тот рожал ему внука. Но все равно эти мысли немного успокаивают.  
– Да, папа. Удачи мне, – говорит Рокси вслух и убирает телефон в карман. Что ж, теперь она официально обманывает свою семью. 

* * *

Рокси знает, что супруги должны быть друг для друга важнее всего, особенно когда речь идет о паре, ждущей ребенка, но у нее вряд ли получится занять самое важное место в жизни Мерлина. При определенном везении она попадет в десятку самых значимых, но в пятерку – уже вряд ли, особенно учитывая то, что из нее, похоже, до сих пор не выбыли ни Гарри Харт, ни Мартин Лонгбридж, бывший Ланселотом до Джеймса Спенсера, и, учитывая годы, прошедшие со смерти Лонгбриджа, они оба, вероятно, останутся там навсегда.   
Но по крайней мере, ребенок для Мерлина действительно важен. Это чувствуется. Рокси была бы в этом уверена, даже не окажись обещание завести ребенка – достаточно веским для Мерлина поводом начать считать достойными брака отношениями то, что ранее казалось ему не более, чем приятной интрижкой.   
То, что Рокси все понимает, не значит, что ей не хочется услышать все сказанным вслух.   
В архиве их точно никто не сможет подслушать, ни намеренно, ни случайно – здесь самый высокий уровень безопасности, ни у кого из слуг нет доступа, из-за этого в архиве всегда мучительно пыльно. У агентов, разумеется, доступ есть, но заглядывают от сюда крайне редко, большинству из них не слишком интересны бумаги.  
Несомненно, архив – отличное место для откровенного разговора.  
Рокси терпеть не может откровенные разговоры, но если она не потребует от Мерлина ответа на волнующий ее вопрос, то, скорее всего, подавится очередной волной сомнений.  
– Скажи честно, – Рокси скрещивает руки на груди и надеется, что выглядит достаточно серьезно для такого разговора, – ты со мной только из-за ребенка или это все серьезно? Я должна знать, раз уж мы станем супругами.  
– Пожалуйста, будь добра, не смотри на меня так, точно я – крайне рассеянный дядюшка, обещавший подарить тебе куклу, но потерявший ее не то в магазине, не то в такси и теперь вынужденный оправдываться.  
Мерлин тянется к верхней полке, чтобы снять оттуда какую-то папку, на пару секунд одежда сильнее пристает к телу и становится видно, как выступает живот, округлившийся еще сильнее. Ребенок растет. Кажется, сейчас на Мерлине тот же темно-вишневый джемпер, что и когда Рокси впервые его ощупывала, только теперь он сидит более плотно.   
Впрочем, она не вполне уверена – у Мерлина впечатляющая коллекция элегантной, но скромной мужской одежды. Как он сам пояснил, это было обязательным условием дружбы с Гарри Хартом.  
– Не буду, если ты не будешь уходить от ответа.  
– Хорошо.  
Мерлин раскрывает папку, вытаскивает из нее несколько фотографий – Рокси успевает мельком заметить, что на них: больничные койки, люди, покрытые язвами, определенно не то, на что стоит смотреть мужчине в таком положении – и ставит ее на место. Делая вид, что забыл о разговоре, он несет фотографии к письменному столу, расположенному за стеллажами, и раскладывает их над клавиатурой компьютера.  
Обернувшись, Мерлин через плечо смотрит на последовавшую за ним Рокси, и, убедившись, что та даже не собирается уходить, сдается:  
– Полагаю, ты сама начала бы эту фразу со слов вроде «только не смейся», – Мерлин делает глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком с большой высоты. – Я не знаю. То есть я очень привязан к тебе, но не думаю, что привязался бы, если бы не ребенок. Без него вряд ли для меня было бы так уж важно, что ты – славная, очень обаятельная девушка и вполне достойный агент. Думаю, наша связь не прожила бы даже до весны, не реши ты укрепить ее подобным образом.  
После слова «ребенок», Мерлин проводит ладонью по животу и оставляет руку на уровне пояса.  
Рокси не слишком нравится этот ответ, хотя она догадывалась, что услышит нечто подобное. Раз уж на то пошло, именно поэтому она и предложила ему завести ребенка, а не просто пожениться.  
– Не припомню, чтобы раньше ты хоть раз говорил «я не знаю». Ты не заболел?  
– Я бы не стал называть мое сегодняшнее состояние «болезнью», но, уверен, оно позволяет мне определенные проявления слабости и оправдывает их. Надеюсь, хотя бы честность моего ответа тебя устроила.  
Рокси подступает ближе и пристраивает ладонь у Мерлина на животе, чуть ниже его собственной. Их запястья соприкасаются и, кажется, только сейчас тот понимает, что так и не опустил руку. Рокси пытается представить себе Мерлина смущенным, но получается не слишком хорошо.  
– Между нами все только из-за ребенка, но при этом все равно серьезно, – кивает она, поглаживая костяшки пальцев Мерлина. – Я поняла. Не так уж и плохо.  
– Искренне рад, что ты так считаешь, – кивает Мерлин. – Если хочешь еще немного честности, то я искренне благодарен тебе, и определенно не думаю, что какая-нибудь еще женщина смогла бы сделать меня более счастливым.  
Рокси отчетливо понимает, что это, в той или иной степени, означает «потому, что ни одна другая не захотела делать меня счастливым», но все равно звучит приятно.  
– Теперь, если не возражаешь, я хочу вернуться к подготовке задания для Бедивера. В Америке, судя по некоторым наводкам, готовится крупная продажа биологического оружия, и мне не хотелось бы допустить какую-нибудь ошибку из-за того, что ты меня обнимаешь.  
Рокси совсем не хочется его отпускать, но она прекрасно понимает, что Мерлин прав: ему нужно работать. Не зря же они еще в самом начале договорились, что она не будет мешать, когда он занимается делами «Кингсмэн». В конце концов, если у них обоих будет время вечером, они еще успеют сегодня немного пообниматься.  
Осторожно, чтобы не сделать больно, Рокси прижимается к Мерлину всем телом, еще раз проводит рукой по животу – она трогает его слишком часто, но ничего не может с собой сделать – и отступает. Мерлин поводит плечами – как если бы ему не хотелось, чтобы она уходила – и склоняется к фотографиям ближе.

* * *

После ее ждет поездка в ЮАР. Мерлин слишком занят делом, которое планирует отдать сэру Бедиверу, поэтому указания она получает от Дагонета.   
Дагонет – симпатичный молодой ирландец, который слишком много разговаривает, и за первые сутки подготовки к миссии он успевает безумно надоесть Рокси своей болтовней: правда ли, что она встречается с Мерлином, почему именно с ним, не интересуют ли ее мужчины помоложе и другая тому подобная чушь. Отмахиваться от вопросов бесполезно, поэтому Рокси остается только отвечать на них, до тех пор, пока Дагонет не переходит к делу, убедившись, что ему не стоит рассчитывать на свидание после работы.   
К счастью для всех, дело в ЮАР даже проще истории с Бальдони: оружие, украденное с американской военной базы всплыло на черном рынке, продавца удалось отследить только до Порт Элизабет, но, по слухам, за продажей стоял Удо Чакайда, который, скорее всего, отправился вглубь континента; у него есть квартира в Эйтенхахе, и именно туда едет Рокси.   
По словам Дагонета, Чакайда – один из подручных Самсона Уайтшоу, того самого торговца оружием любого калибра, за которым гоняется Бедивер. Устранение Чакайда должно быть отвлекающим маневром: если Уайтшоу решит заняться африканскими партнерами, то это облегчит Бедиверу задачу.   
Все действительно проще некуда: Чакайда прячется один, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, и это сыграло бы ему на руку, если бы его не сдал один из особо доверенных покупателей, знавших все адреса в Эйтенхахе, где его стоит искать. Остается только поймать этого мелкого ублюдка за шиворот и допросить, обещая свободу в обмен на точную информацию, а потом – пристрелить как бешеную собаку: сейчас не самое подходящее время для прощения или искупления грехов.   
Убивать людей намного легче, чем Рокси предполагала, но это все равно не слишком приятно, к тому же она все время отвлекается на неуместные мысли. Дело, конечно же, в материнском инстинкте, но объяснение не облегчает ситуации – Рокси все время возвращается к мыслям о Мерлине. К примеру, он, как агент поддержки, может в любой момент понадобиться сэру Агравейну в Кувейте или сэру Кадору в Сомали, и едва ли у него получится отказаться от такого задания – а если что-то с ребенком будет не так, это может плохо кончиться и для самого Мерлина.   
И Рокси ничем не может ему помочь.   
Эти мысли ее беспокоят, они – как жалящие насекомые. И она не уверена, что сможет продолжать работать, не отвлекаясь на подобные тревожные мысли. 

* * *

Но все хорошо: никто не отправляет Мерлина куда-нибудь, где будет слишком жарко или слишком сухо, он продолжает работу с Бедивером. Очень занят и не может уделить Рокси столько времени, сколько бы ей хотелось, но по крайней мере с ним все хорошо – только время от времени жалуется на тошноту и жабры немного раздражены, их снова приходится прятать под высоким воротом.   
Мерлин показывает их Рокси раньше, чем та успевает спросить, заранее зная, что она спросит.   
Ей не нравится, как они выглядят – края внешних створок покраснели и пересохли, значит Мерлин недостаточно времени проводит в воде, а это для ребенка точно не полезно. Она не знает, стоит ли об этом говорить. Особенно когда Мерлин так занят – Бедивер выходит на связь из Детройта каждые два часа, Уайтшоу готов заложить один из бывших помощников, но пока что не ясно, удастся ли от него избавиться после завершения операции, а «Кингсмэн» определенно не стоит поддерживать торговца оружием, пытающегося урвать себе место на севере Америки, где слишком много желающих купить что-нибудь смертоносное – к примеру, пару ящиков АК и боекомплектов к ним, или контейнер со спорами сибирской язвы.   
Так что Рокси проводит большую часть короткого перерыва между миссиями молча стоя где-нибудь рядом с Мерлином, проверяющим достоверность переданных информаторами данных. Она присматривает за дверью, чтобы никто не вошел в неподходящий момент – так что Мерлин может опустить ворот и время от времени промокать жабры влажным тампоном. Во время перерывов на кофе они перебрасываются парой фраз.  
К слову, кофе, который Мерлин пьет, уже не такой крепкий, как раньше, и, кажется, сахара в нем тоже меньше. Это Рокси определенно нравится. Как и то, что теперь Мерлин время от времени опускает руку на живот, точно проверяя, на месте ли ребенок, все ли хорошо.   
– Ты выглядишь очень трогательно, когда вот так себя гладишь, – не самая гладкая фраза, и слова вроде «трогательно» Мерлину по-прежнему не подходят, но Рокси не знает, как сказать лучше.   
– Между прочим, я заразился этим от тебя, – Мерлин еще раз проводит по животу раскрытой ладонью. – Очень успокаивающее прикосновение, от которого невероятно трудно отделаться.  
– Это нормально для мужчины в твоем положении.  
Мерлин смотрит на Рокси одним из своих уничтожающих взглядов.  
– Я знаю, что это нормально. Жаль, все остальные этого не знают – а мужчина, который постоянно гладит свой живот, выглядит по меньшей мере странно. В лучшем случае все рыцари будут считать, что я страдаю от хронического несварения желудка. Крайне нелестно и, к тому же, вряд ли упрочит мое положение как одного из лидеров «Кингсмэн».   
– Для мужчины, который недавно набрал вес, это тоже вполне нормально. Уверена.  
– И скоро, по-твоему, я буду выглядеть набравшим вес?  
Учитывая его манеру одеваться – нет, нескоро. В лучшем случае – месяца через три, наверное. Рокси снова пробует подсчитать, вспоминает фотографии отца и дядюшек из семейного альбома, но ничего толком не получается: Мерлин выше любого из них, к тому же у него совсем другая осанка. И поясница изогнута сильнее, но это не обязательно значит, что живот будет казаться больше.  
– Ты ускоришь процесс, если действительно наберешь вес. Уверена, тебе самому это тоже не повредит.  
– Я попробую.  
Рокси молча кивает.  
Она сама тоже не отказалась бы сейчас потрогать живот Мерлина и еще раз проверить, продолжает ли он округляться, но она и так слишком часто его трогает – всякий раз, когда предоставляется возможность. Вполне возможно, что ему это до смерти надоело.   
– Я не умру, если ты еще раз меня погладишь, – говорит он. – Да, это немного навязчиво, но и приятно тоже.  
Рокси охотно подходит ближе и дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до того места, где примятый пуловер плотно прилегает к чуть выступающему животу, а потом ведет руку вниз – и снова вверх. Мерлин чуть прикрывает глаза и на секунду его жабры проступают на шее четче, темнеют сильнее, наливаясь кровью, это выглядит некрасиво, нездорово, и Рокси отводит взгляд.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Рокси и на секунду замирает, задерживает руку чуть выше его пояса, а потом отступает на шаг.  
– Рад, что ты по-прежнему не утратила симпатий к моему ребенку. А теперь я вернусь к Уайтшоу, если не возражаешь.

* * *

Мерлин планирует их будущее – вернее, свое – так же тщательно, как задания для агентов. Он говорит, что место главного координатора можно будет передать мистеру Уилкинзу, или, если тот откажется, Дагонету. Он не собирается оставаться в Инвернессе, где, вероятно, до сих пор живут его родственники, с которыми он видеться решительно не хочет, но в окрестностях Несса много небольших городов, где всегда найдется жилье, которое можно снять до конца лета – и Мерлин намерен оставаться где-нибудь в Лаггане или Уайтбридже до тех пор, пока не сможет перевести ребенка в поместье, а потом будет держать его в своих комнатах и выводить наружу только замотав в шарф, до тех пор, пока тот не научится прятать жабры.  
Самой Рокси в этих планах нет, все предписанное ей участие ограничивается предложением отправиться в Эдинбург, чтобы тайно начать там поиски нового надежного информатора в местной полиции – не самое необходимое дело, но по крайней мере она будет полезна даже в период, когда вынуждена будет держаться в стороне от оперативной работы. У Рокси по этому поводу множество вопросов, но она не уверена, что хочет слышать ответы. 

* * *

Смерть Бедивера оказывается настоящим ударом: все уверены, что самая темная глава в истории Кингсмэн – уже позади, и ничего плохого в ближайшее время не произойдет. А потом Бедивер перестает выходить на связь.   
И через тридцать четыре часа после этого приходит подтверждение его смерти.   
Первая потеря после «Дня Ви» – слишком рано и слишком некстати, учитывая то, что борьба с торговлей оружием – приоритет «Кингсмэн», даже того, что находится в легальном обращении, хватает, чтобы мир с каждым днем все ближе подходил к границам полного хаоса. Но хуже всего – по крайней мере, с точки зрения Рокси – то, что Мерлин обвиняет в случившемся себя, хотя Бедивер, скорее всего, сам допустил ошибку. Как бы ни была важна работа координатора, все равно итоговое решение принимает агент.   
У нее нет доступа к официальному заключению о смерти – оно доступно только Артуру и Мерлину, никому кроме, и после «Дня Ви» ограничения стали еще строже – поэтому ей остается только догадываться о подробностях, но Рокси более чем уверена, что у Мерлина нет никаких оснований себя изводить.   
Он не позволяет себя даже толком утешить, все время отстраняет ее или просто уходит. И Рокси не уверена, что ей нужно настаивать – он стал чувствительнее из-за своего положения, многие мужчины становятся, Филип, один из старших братьев, ей объяснял. Гормональный фон сбивается, инстинкты иногда мешают здравомыслию. Это нормально и проблема исключительно в том, что Мерлин отказывается признать: возможно, сейчас ему стоит оставить работу. По крайней мере, те ее части, которые связаны с чужими смертями – ему не стоит расстраиваться.   
– Ты не должен продолжать работать, – говорит она, в очередной раз пытаясь утешить Мерлина. – Я не хочу сказать, что тебе нужно совсем уйти, но ты не том состоянии, чтобы так переживать.  
Мерлин снова просматривает данные, которые переслал Бедивер, точно пытается найти в них что-то новое. К Рокси он даже не поворачивается.   
– Если кто и должен продолжать работать, так это я. Мне стоило бы работать лучше, это я готов признать, но если я оставлю свой пост, это плохо закончится для «Кингсмэн», а, возможно, и для мира в целом.  
– Ты должен думать о ребенке.  
– Для главного координатора я и так посвятил мыслям о ребенке слишком много рабочего времени.  
Пару недель назад обещал передать все дела Персивалю – у того есть навыки координирования и достаточно полномочий для этого месиа – но, похоже, уже успел забыть об обещании.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что тебе все равно, – Рокси старается произнести это так спокойно, как только может. – Ребенок просто растет внутри тебя и ты относишься к этому как к должному.  
Она думает, что Мерлин резко развернется к ней и скажет нечто вроде «никогда не смей говорить, что мне все равно» – так бы, наверное, сказал ее отец. Но тот не поднимает взгляд, даже не перестает перекладывать старые пожелтевшие распечатки.  
– После того, как пришло сообщение о смерти Бедивера, мне приснилось, что я лишился ребенка, – голос Мерлина звучит почти равнодушно. – Никакой кровавой драмы с преждевременными родами, разумеется, мое подсознание не создано для таких красочных картин. Мне приснилось, что ребенка нет, и никогда не было, я пустой и уже навсегда таким останусь. Когда я проснулся, меня тошнило от ужаса. В последний раз так страшно мне было, когда в чертовом Конго мне завязали глаза и приставили пистолет к затылку. Не знаю, что тебе кажется, но мне не все равно.  
Рокси хочет ответить, но ей в голову не приходит ни одного подходящего слова. Мерлин не жалуется не просит ему помочь, он, в отличие от нее, не притворяется спокойным.  
– «Кингсмэн» – самое важное, что есть в моей жизни, и как бы сильно я ни хотел ребенка, это никогда не изменится. А теперь позволь мне вернуться к документам. Бедивер погиб из-за того, что я не справился со своей работой.  
Рокси осторожно кладет руку ему на плечо, но Мерлин перехватывает ее и снимает.  
– Ты не виноват в том, что случилось с Бедивером, – Рокси упрямо возвращает руку обратно на плечо. – Не мучай себя. Ребенку это тоже не на пользу.   
– Я – глава «Кингсмэн», и все, что случается с рыцарями – на моей совести. Спасибо за попытку меня поддержать, но это лишнее – если бы я больше внимания уделял работе, и меньше упивался романтическими фантазиями об отцовстве, то Бедивер, вероятно, был бы жив.  
Рокси молча гладит его по плечу, и, на этот раз, Мерлин хотя бы не пытается уйти от прикосновения.  
Она может попробовать поспорить, но не решается, ей не кажется, что это – хорошая мысль. Поэтому она просто еще несколько раз проводит ладонью по плечу Мерлина, а потом уходит. 

* * *

На несколько дней Рокси отступает и сохраняет дистанцию. Она совсем не уверена, что это – лучший вариант, но ничего другого в голову не приходит.   
По крайней мере, она не чувствует себя слишком навязчивой. 

* * *

К разговору о Бедивере Мерлин не возвращается. Пару дней спустя он выглядит уже лучше: не такой мрачный, не настолько замкнутый; скорбь никуда не делась, но по крайней мере, теперь за ней не следует чувство вины.   
Отдавая Рокси документы, необходимые для нового задания, он выглядит так же спокойно, как раньше – может быть, его сейчас нельзя назвать «сияющим от счастья» или как-то еще в этом духе, как принято называть беременных, но, по крайней мере, жалости он тоже больше не вызывает. Это чертовски кстати: Рокси совсем не нравилось чувствовать к Мерлину что-то подобное.   
– Артур хотел отправить тебя лично на охоту за Уайтшоу, но мне удалось уговорить его на другой вариант. В любом случае, для второго раунда охоты на лис еще рано – сначала нам нужно выяснить, кто из наших информаторов подставил Бедивера, а уже после пытаться устранить проблему – с чем, уверен, справится Агрваейн.   
– Ты слишком ревностно меня бережешь, тебе не кажется?  
– Не кажется. Мой ребенок не будет расти без матери, мы договаривались об этом с самого начала. Участие матери не так значительно, как участие отца, но все же важно, уверен, ты об этом знаешь.   
– И ты собираешься держать меня на привязи, пока ребенок не повзрослеет?  
– Не исключено, – по тону Мерлина невозможно понять, шутит он или нет. – Но, полагаю, тебе стоит надеяться на то, что это – временная причуда, связанная с моим состоянием.   
Рокси это не нравится, но она решает, что лучше продолжать воздерживаться от споров. Если потребуется, она вернется к этому разговору позже, когда история с Бедивером будет уже позади.   
А сейчас ее ждет поездка в Арабские Эмираты и предотвращение возможного покушения на французского посла. 

* * *

На первый взгляд дело кажется простым, у них достаточно информации из проверенных источников и посол готов сотрудничать, поэтому Рокси может играть в открытую.   
Но безупречной операцию назвать нельзя. Связной Дагонета назвал неверные даты, намеренно или нет, у Рокси не остается времени на расследование – Шариф, наемник, которому заказали убийство, вступает в игру раньше, чем ожидалось. Сначала пытается подстроить автокатастрофу, потом – атакует на подземной парковке, пытается сначала устранить Рокси и пуля едва не попадает ей в плечо.   
Дагонет срывается на ругань, когда, резко развернувшись и сбив посла с ног, она стреляет в Шарифа на поражение, точно между глаз и розовые ошметки его мозгов разлетаются по серому бетону.   
Как только у Дагонета заканчиваются все «черт подери, Ланселот, какого хрена», он диктует адрес безопасного места, куда необходимо отвезти посла, и охранять его до тех пор, пока не прибудет Борс, чтобы ее заменить. Рокси официально снята с задания.   
Убийство – не самое лучшее завершение операции, но и не провал. По крайней мере, посол жив, пусть даже Шарифа пришлось убить и теперь выйти на заказчика будет сложнее.   
Ее гораздо больше беспокоит другое: возможно, она подпустила Шарифа ближе, чем стоило, и устранила его, вместо того, чтобы поймать, потому что не может сосредоточиться на работе, ее постоянно отвлекают мысли о том, что, возможно, ей не стоило так торопить события. О Мерлине и о ребенке – тоже, но, в первую очередь – именно об этом. Не то, чтобы принятое решение казалось ей неправильным – просто время для него, возможно, не самое подходящее. 

* * *

Рассчитывать на откровенный разговор о своевременности решения не приходится: Мерлин недоволен. Не зол – едва ли он бывает зол – но определенно раздражен, и Рокси прекрасно понимает, почему.   
Дагонет, вероятно, получил свой выговор сразу же после того, как направил Борса Рокси на замену, а теперь, по всей вероятности – ее очередь.   
Когда Рокси входит, Мерлин поправляет ворот – но, увидев ее, едва слышно вздыхает и снова оттягивает его вниз, открывая взгляду приоткрытые покрасневшие жабры. Сейчас они уже не выглядят такими сухими, как перед отъездом Рокси – но все еще воспалены.   
– Ты чудом не провалила свое задание, и, должен сказать, смерть наемника – результат немногим лучше смерти цели, – Мерлин чуть откидывается назад и явно тщетно пытается устроиться в кресле удобнее. – То, что Дагонет не удосужился проверить своего связного, и ты оказалась в неприятной ситуации, не значит, что нужно устраивать бойню. Даже не затрагивая вопросы нравственной сферы, ты как минимум серьезно усложнила поиск заказчика.   
– Посол жив, так что по меньшей мере с частью работы я справилась, – Рокси пожимает плечами, надеясь, что дальнейший разбор ошибок не последует. – А ты справляешься? Я очень за тебя волновалась.  
– Не пытайся сменить тему, – он проводит ладонью по животу, заметно округлившемуся за эту неделю – ребенок растет, набирается сил, готовится выйти наружу. – А если беспокоясь за меня ты совершаешь такие глупые ошибки, я должен снять тебя с оперативной работы. И, кстати, напоминаю, ты должна найти кандидата на пост Бедивера. Нынешний сэр Артур не такой любитель крысиных бегов, как предыдущий – но, все же, как минимум, до конца недели нам нужен кандидат.  
Ламорака выбирали иначе – кандидатов предлагали только рыцари, пришедшие в «Кингсмэн» до смерти мистера Спенсера, Эггси, помнится, был ужасно недоволен. Но теперь, похоже, Артур и Мерлин готовы вернуться к старым правилам игры.   
У Рокси не слишком много друзей, и большая их часть явно не подойдет для «Кингсмэн», а приглашать кого-то из родственников, даже дальних – крайне рискованно, через них правда дойдет до родителей быстрее, чем Рокси этого хочет, и, возможно, не в лучшем виде.  
Мысль об этом наталкивает Рокси на идею, которая кажется ей глупой, но по-своему блестящей:   
– А что, если Кеннет Уоррик? Сын Моринн и Фрэнсиса Уорриков.  
– Твой жених? Рокси, это мне положено страдать от перепадов настроения и делать глупости, не тебе.  
– Это неплохой план.  
– Если это – неплохой план, то я надеюсь, что ты никогда не будешь самостоятельно разрабатывать планы наших операций.  
– Подумай сам: Кенни довольно слабый, плохо бегает, так что вылетит не позже второго этапа, но определенно успеет заметить тебя и понять, в каком ты состоянии. Даже ему хватит ума сложить два и два. Так что он свяжется с моими родителями, распишет им тебя в самых мрачных цветах: мол, я нашла себе старика лет шестидесяти и родом из какой-то горной деревни. И, после того, как мы принесем обет перед алтарем в Нессе, они будут рады узнать, что ты вовсе не так уж плох.  
– По-моему, ты слишком много времени проводишь с нашим дорогим новым Галахадом, – Мерлин снова проводит раскрытой ладонью по животу. – К тому же отправляться к Нессу еще слишком рано, я планирую сначала закончить с избранием Бедивера.  
Это – еще не меньше двух месяцев, Рокси уверена, что Мерлину нужно уйти под воду раньше, он плохо выглядит, хуже с каждым днем. Но сейчас не самое лучшее время для спора, Рокси это понимает: в лучшем случае, Мерлин просто ответит, что его рабочие обязательства важнее, чем потребность в комфорте, в худшем случае – еще раз напомнит о ее ошибке, которая пару дней назад чуть не стоила жизни французскому послу в Эмиратах.  
Рокси не хочет сейчас выслушивать ничего подобного, поэтому подходит ближе молча.  
– А мое состояние действительно настолько очевидно?  
– Пока не настолько, хотя, как ты выражаешься, наш дорогой новый Галахад уже спрашивал, не в курсе ли я, почему тебя «раздувает, как гребаный воздушный шар». Он, конечно, утрирует, но я уже опасаюсь, что Персиваль может что-то заподозрить.   
– Когда будешь разговаривать с сэром Галахадом в следующий раз, намекни, что я ужасно переживаю из-за набранного веса – если по этому поводу разойдутся какие-нибудь сплетни, это будет нам на руку.  
Рокси хочет сказать, что Мерлин обещал ей действительно набрать вес, хотя бы немного – он по-прежнему слишком худой, это ставит под угрозу его легенду, всю их ложь, к тому же ему нельзя недоедать – и явно не сдержал свое обещание. По крайней мере, скулы проступили еще четче.  
– Жабры болят?  
– Немного ноют, – кивает Мерлин. Он поднимает руку, вероятно, собираясь еще раз погладить себя по животу – и тут же опускает ее: он старается не делать так слишком часто, это всего лишь инстинктивное движение, но оно выглядит слишком неподходящим для того, кто должен всегда казаться неуязвимым.  
Отец говорил ей, что быть беременным в первый раз – чертовски больно, но сейчас Рокси старается об этом не думать.  
– Давай я их оближу. Станет легче, обещаю, – наклонившись ближе, Рокси прижимает ладонь к виску Мерлина и осторожно облизывает жабры слева: сверху вниз, очень осторожно, не выпуская слишком много слюны, но и не давая языку пересохнуть. Вкус слишком соленый, это плохо, но хотя бы без гнойных оттенков – значит, хуже не стало. Несколько движений спустя жабры закрываются и Мерлин снова чуть слышно вздыхает. Края крышек все равно выглядят покрасневшими, но по крайней мере, они не будут сохнуть сильнее.

* * *

Рокси надеется, что вечером Мерлин позовет ее в свои комнаты и они проведут ночь вместе, но он работает до утра.   
А после завтрака снова зовет в координаторскую. У него ужасно усталый, измотанный вид, Рокси боится, что ребенку от этого будет плохо, как и от того, что Мерлин тянет с уходом под воду, но она решает прикусить язык.   
– Я не стал заводить разговор об этом вчера, тем более, что обстоятельства к этому не особенно располагали, но у меня есть новости.  
Мерлин выдерживает небольшую паузу, дает Рокси время вставить какую-нибудь глупость и она едва этого не делает – у нее слишком много вопросов.  
– Я был у своего врача. Все идет благополучно, и, – он опускает руку на живот, – это мальчик.  
– Это просто чудесно, – Рокси не задумывалась о том, хочет она мальчика или девочку, но Мерлина явно радуют эти новости, и ей передается его радость.  
– Но у доктора Лейна есть пара вопросов. Ты ведь с юга, не сочти это за оскорбление, но все знают, что близкородственные браки сказались не лучшим образом на вашей крови, и поэтому вопросы закономерны: твои родители здоровы?  
– Конечно, – кивает Рокси, ясно понимая, каким будет следующий вопрос.  
– Братья и сестры?  
– Сестры в порядке. И Филип. С остальными тоже ничего серьезного, – Рокси жаль, что нельзя закончить на этих словах. – Освальд слишком непохож на человека, чтобы жить на поверхности, а Томас так и не смог повзрослеть, он как ребенок. Не понимает, когда именно нужно прятать жабры и о чем лучше не разговаривать.  
Рокси могла бы солгать, но если ее ответ покажется неубедительным, Мерлин может связаться с их семейным врачом, и все станет еще хуже.   
У Филипа были перепонки между пальцами, но ему сделали операцию, и давно уже не осталось даже шрамов, но Мерлину вполне хватает информации о младших. Он сразу же мрачнеет, все морщины на лице проступают сильнее и он мгновенно становится старым.   
Он не мог не знать о возможных проблемах, но, вероятно, надеялся, что дом Мортонов они обошли стороной.  
– Тебе не кажется, что стоило предупредить меня?  
– И ты бы все равно согласился родить ребенка?   
Мерлин проводит по животу обеими руками и замирает, а потом качает головой.  
– Превосходно. Зная твою любовь к дешевым манипуляциям, я мог бы заранее догадаться о чем-то подобном. Не могу сказать, что эта ложь во благо не кажется мне мотивированной, но это не оправдывает ее. Пока что доктор Лейн не сообщал мне ни о каких патологиях, но на таком сроке мало что можно заметить, – он проводит обеими руками вверх, потом – снова вниз, и Рокси чувствует ноющее желание тоже погладить его. – Если с моим сыном что-то будет не так, Ланселот, я не уверен, что смогу это простить. А теперь, будь добра, уйди.  
Его голос звучит так холодно, что Рокси почти становится страшно.   
– Что насчет твоей семьи? – она не уверена, что стоит просить прощения или пытаться оправдать свое молчание. К тому же матери ребенка определенно стоит знать о том, насколько здоровы родственники отца.   
– В отличие от тебя, мне скрывать в этой области нечего: все мои родственники по отцовской линии отличались отменным здоровьем.  
– А по материнской? – Рокси цепляется за его уточнение как за выщерблену в камне.  
– Ни с кем из них не знаком лично, – равнодушие этих слов кажется утрированным, и не будь Рокси сейчас в положении проигрывающей стороны, она непременно задала бы несколько уточняющих вопросов. – Но, учитывая тот факт, что на севере даже благородные семьи стараются избегать близкородственных браков, я более чем уверен в отсутствии склонностей к генетическим порокам и с этой стороны.  
Выщерблена мгновенно превращается в расселину и соблазн продолжить ее расширение очень велик. Рокси чувствует, что эта тема – по меньшей мере крайне неприятна для Мерлина. И, именно поэтому, лучше развернуться в другую сторону.   
– В таком случае, уверена, твоя кровь обеспечит здоровье нашему ребенку.   
– Хотел бы я надеяться на то же так же твердо, – в тоне Мерлина появляется что-то, смутно похожее не то на неуверенность, не то на раздражение, но это «что-то» определенно звучит лучше обжигающего холода.  
– Я понимаю, что как координатор, ты всегда готовишься к худшему сценарию из возможных, но, может быть, для собственной беременности сделаешь исключение? – Рокси подступает на шаг ближе. Она не рискует дотронуться до живота Мерлина, поэтому, в качестве компромисса, гладит его по предплечью. – С ребенком все будет хорошо.  
Мерлин с недоверием качает головой и осторожно перехватывает руку Рокси у запястья, отводя подальше от своего локтя.   
– Закончим этот разговор. Надеюсь, нам не придется к нему возвращаться.  
Рокси надеется на то же самое.   
Высвободив руку, она уходит – даже если бы у нее были аргументы для продолжения разговора, их едва ли бы стоило пускать в ход. 

* * *

Рокси не решается прислать личное приглашение Кенни – если Мерлин не хочет, она не должна с ним спорить, в конце концов, он умнее и опытнее, и расстраивать его тоже не следует. Поэтому она пользуется правом не выбирать претендента на место Бедивера – в конце концов, более опытные рыцари в состоянии подобрать варианты куда лучше.   
Рассчитывать на серьезные задания в ближайшее время не стоит, она это понимает. И даже не пытается спорить,   
когда Мерлин посылает ее в Варшаву, наблюдать за местной полицией – вероятно, один преступный синдикат купил достаточно полицейских, чтобы хватило на прикрытие любых грехов. Для искоренения проблемы еще рано, нужно найти ключевые фигуры, понять, где именно в сети появилась брешь, чтобы потом легче было ее залатать – иногда «Кингсмэн» приходится заниматься и подобной работой.   
Рокси не скучает по убийствам, так что ее вполне устраивает это задание. 

* * *

Наблюдение за варшавской полицией отнимает не так много сил, как Рокси бы хотелось. Ее еще вполне хватает на разные побочные мысли, определенно не слишком уместные – но избавиться от них у Рокси толком не получается, чем бы она ни занималась.  
Одна из вещей, о которых Рокси тщетно пытается не думать – то, как Мерлин будет рожать. Она повредила его даже при передаче икры, хотя у нее не очень крупные руки. Ребенок должен будет буквально вывернуть Мерлина наизнанку. Человеческим женщинам делают кесарево сечение, Рокси довольно ясно представляет себе, как именно это выглядит, и почти уверена, что с мужчинами из их ветви племени тоже делают что-то подобное, если необходимо, но это не особенно успокаивает.  
Еще сложнее избавиться от мыслей о семье, о том, что если с отцом еще удастся договориться, то с матерью – едва ли. И остальная семья определенно встанет на ее сторону – по меньшей мере, тетя Гонория и сэр Арчибальд точно, а вместе с ними, скорее всего, кузины Эбигэйл и Роуз. Рокси никогда не считала себя особенно привязанной к родственникам, но лишаться их общества окончательно ей бы не хотелось.  
Она перекладывает эти мысли с места на место, пока, сидя в арендованной машине, наблюдая за полицейскими. Отчасти это можно списать на материнский инстинкт – ей трудно думать о чем-то, не связанном ни с Мерлином, ни с ребенком, как мать она должна заботиться о них обоих. Выпустив их на волю, позволив выйти на сушу, владыка Дагон наделил племя крепкими семейными связями, тягой к заботе друг о друге куда более острой, чем та, что есть у людей или обезьян, потому что их вид малочислен. Важна каждая икринка и каждый малек.  
Но объяснение – еще не извинение, и, черт возьми, никакие посторонние мысли не должны мешать ей работать.

* * *

По возвращении из Варшавы Рокси ждут хорошие новости, ради которых Мерлин вызывает ее к себе – Рокси даже успевает подумать, что ее снова ждет выговор за неправильно заполненные формы отчетности, но быстро понимает, что речь пойдет не об ошибках. Мерлина нельзя назвать эмоциональным, даже в его нынешнем состоянии, и все же Рокси замечает в его взгляде нечто похожее на торжественную радость человека, готовящегося сообщить важную новость – в точности как когда он рассказал о том, что его врач подтвердил успешность передачи икры.  
– Итак, с юридической точки зрения мы теперь – муж и жена. Так что уже половина нашего договора выполнена. Остался только истинный брак.  
– И где же мы поженились?  
– В Манчестере. Там были крупные пожары во время беспорядков, множество актов регистрации браков были потеряны. Нетрудно было убедить нужных людей в в том, что мы поженились утром «дня Ви», а в последующем хаосе все записи об этом были уничтожены, и, конечно же, нам очень хотелось бы увидеть их восстановленными. Мне пошли навстречу. Так что теперь у нашего брака есть вполне достойная история.  
– Здорово. То есть это точно гораздо лучше, чем обычная человеческая свадьба.  
Рокси хочет спросить, не стоит ли ей теперь представляться как миссис, но тут в у нее голове вспыхивает ярко, как лампа, другая мысль: Мерлин хотел, чтобы из человеческий брак был заключен под настоящими именами, значит, в документах должно быть именно оно.  
– А можно мне посмотреть на документы?  
– Мне казалось, я достаточно явно продемонстрировал, что брак – в моих интересах и мне нет никакого смысла пытаться обмануть тебя в этом вопросе.  
– Я тебе верю. Просто хочу посмотреть на документы.  
– Только не говори мне, что ты намерена узнать мое имя подобным способом, – он говорит просто «имя», не «человеческое имя».  
– Хочу. Полагаю, если бы ты был хоть немного расположен к какому-нибудь другому способу, то уже мне бы его сообщил.  
Мерлин раздраженно вздыхает, быстро наклоняется к одному из ящиков стола, вытаскивает оттуда тонкую папку, и передает ее Рокси, раскрывая так, чтобы та могла прочесть имена молодоженов.  
– Мервин Маккензи, – она, на всякий случай, возвращается к тексту, чтобы проверить, не ошиблась ли. – Тебя зовут Мервин.  
– Надеюсь, твоего чувства такта хватит на то, чтобы не смеяться над этим. Как видишь, мой отец был достойным представителем нации, подарившей миру жаренные шоколадные батончики, и он решил, что нет смысла называть сыновей скучными именами, вроде «Уильям» или «Томас», лучше выбрать что-нибудь более живое, как «Мервин» или «Гиллеспи». Поверь, по сравнению со старшими братьями мне еще повезло. Видимо, к третьему ребенку его фантазия иссякла. Или же остальные имена он придумал не в одиночку, а с помощью матери, не знаю.  
Рокси возвращает папку Мерлину.  
– Это хотя бы объясняет, почему ты так привязан к своему позывному.  
– Именно. Звучит почти как мое имя, только менее отвратительно. Полагаю, мне повезло – по крайней мере, у меня, в отличие от большинства рыцарей, никогда не было проблем с запоминанием своего официального титула.  
– На самом деле, мне не кажется, что «Мервин» – такой уж плохой вариант. Во всяком случае, не настолько плохо, чтобы стоило отказываться от собственного имени.  
– Неужели? – холодно спрашивает Мерлин.  
Это, несомненно, один из тех случаев, когда с ним лучше не спорить.  
– Хорошо, я обещаю, что никогда не буду называть тебя по имени. И даже не скажу нашему ребенку, что тебя так зовут, если ты не хочешь, чтобы он знал.   
– Очень на это надеюсь, – кивает Мерлин. – И, да, к слову, о ребенке: я хотел бы заметить, что у него будет нормальное имя, не что-то, звучащее как название средств для чистки серебра.  
Это – нечто новое, как будто еще один кирпичик в Великую Китайскую Стену. Еще один шаг вперед. В конце концов, не все шаги должны быть большими – особенно учитывая то, что два самых главных они уже давно сделали.

* * *

Рокси решает, что сейчас – самый подходящий момент, чтобы рассказать о ребенке Эггси: раз уж Мерлин все равно не собирается в ближайшее время посылать ее туда, где может быть опасно, значит она вполне может готовиться к роли беременной женщины, к тому же, учитывая то, что ребенок должен будет родиться в начале весны, сейчас – самое подходящее время.  
Так что когда они заговаривают в следующий раз – у Эггси есть сотни претензий к Артуру и Мерлину, не допускающим его к крупным делам даже после спасения мира – Рокси неловко вворачивает слова о том, что они с Мерлином решили завести ребенка. Ей повезло, что не пришлось в свое время рассказывать самое начало истории, в «Кингсмэн» только ленивый не перебросился с коллегами парой слов насчет близости Мерлина и Рокси – у нее самой вряд ли получилось бы сообщить это так, чтобы не прозвучало совсем уж нелепо.  
– Стало быть, вы с ним решились на пополнение, – Эггси складывает руки на коленях, всматриваясь в Рокси с напряженным любопытством, явно пытаясь различить какие-то перемены. – Выбираете имена, готовите приглашения на крестины и едите за двоих.  
– Даже больше, чем за двоих. Особенно Мерлин, – говорит Рокси и Эггси шумно фыркает в ответ.  
– А я-то думал, с чего его так раздуло. Намекни ему, чтобы был поосторожнее, а то в дверь не пройдет.  
– Скоро мы с ним вместе уедем на север. К его семье. Вполне возможно, что там двери пошире.  
Эггси коротко усмехается, а потом останавливается. Он молчит чуть ли не полминуты с таким видом, как будто пытается подобрать слова на плохо знакомом иностранном языке.  
– Значит, заводите ребенка. И что потом?  
– Я вернусь к работе, а Мерлин будет сидеть с ребенком. Никому не говори, но он ужасно этого ждет.  
– Тренируется менять памперсы на твоем Астьюте?  
– Вроде того.  
– Из Мерлина выйдет просто классная мамочка, – кивает Эггси. – Будет с пеленок растить нового агента.  
Рокси тоже кивает, не столько его словам, сколько собственным мыслям.  
Она понятия не имеет, что будет делать Мерлин. Либо найдет няню, которая будет жить с ребенком вместе где-нибудь поблизости – а, значит, Мерлин, учитывая график, будет видеть его, в лучшем случае, пару раз в неделю. Либо позволит няне жить в поместье – ставя под угрозу безопасность Кингсмэн, ведь даже самая тщательная проверка может что-то пропустить. Либо сам закроется в своих комнатах с ребенком – и откажется от работы как минимум лет на пять, пока ребенок не станет достаточно самостоятельным, чтобы можно было оставлять его хотя бы на пару часов. Все три варианта кажутся ей совершенно невероятными.  
– Только не знаю, как он, после той вашей с Дагонетом лажи в Эмиратах, тебя доверит другому координатору. С детьми куча возни, знаешь ли, а разом вести агента и пюре размешивать даже Мерлин не сможет. Даже если наймет кого, все равно сутками в координаторской уже не посидишь.  
– Он что-нибудь придумает, – без особой уверенности говорит Рокси. – Я слышала, Персиваль хочет стать главным координатором, хотя бы на то время, пока Мерлин будет сидеть с ребенком. Уверена, у него все отлично получится. Или хотя бы достаточно неплохо, чтобы Мерлин согласился оставить его на этой должности.  
Эггси, похоже, верит в эти слова гораздо больше, чем она сама.  
– Береги себя получше. Я серьезно. Если только не хочешь, чтобы Мерлину пришлось объяснять малышу, что его мама погибла, предотвращая войну между какими-нибудь банановыми республиками, которые на карте хрен найдешь.  
Он молчит пару секунд, а потом добавляет, явно самым серьезным тоном, на какой только способен:  
– Это не круто, когда в семье кого-то не хватает, уж поверь, я знаю, насколько именно это не круто. Так что не лезь лишний раз в пекло, когда спасаешь мир, хотя бы пока ваш мелкий до средней школы не дотянет. Я когда был ребенком – просто ненавидел отца за то, что тот умер.   
– Я очень постараюсь не умереть. Честное слово, – говорит Рокси. И это тоже звучит слишком серьезно. Точно серьезнее, чем она бы хотела.   
Она дает слишком много обещаний в последнее время – впрочем, Рокси почти уверена, что сможет их все сдержать. Она прошла уже большую часть дороги, и остались только мелочи – вроде того, что действительно не стоит умирать до того, как ребенок повзрослеет. Лучше всего, конечно, дожить до счастливой старости, но так далеко вперед Рокси не заглядывает. 

* * *

Слухи по поместью расползаются даже быстрее, чем Рокси того ожидала – хотя вряд ли Эггси рассказал об услышанном всей прислуге. Возможно, кто-нибудь из лакеев или горничных был рядом, когда они разговаривали, или же все намного проще и Мерлин сам обеспечил распространение слухов, перекинувшись парой слов с кем-нибудь из техников.  
Она не спрашивает его об этом. Проработка легенд и официальных прикрытий – его профессиональная обязанность, Мерлин точно знает, как устраивать распространение удобных слухов, но вряд ли захочет делиться секретами с недостаточно опытным агентом.   
Некоторое время Рокси еще держится от Мерлина чуть в стороне, но, почувствовав, что история Бедивера осталась в прошлом, решается снова пойти на сближение. Мерлин больше не уходит ни от прикосновений, ни от разговоров, а она старается не быть слишком навязчивой – кажется, вполне успешно. Постепенно все сколы шлифуются. 

* * *

И они снова занимаются сексом.   
Рокси старается быть осторожной, потому, что боится причинить вред ребенку – или самому Мерлину, мужчины в таком состоянии довольно хрупки, по крайней мере, она уверена, что они должны быть хрупкими. Кажется, Мерлину подобный подход не всегда нравится, но он терпит. Даже когда Рокси говорит об этом вслух:   
– Мне нравилось, что ты такой сильный. Ты выглядел так, точно можешь проплыть сотню миль без остановки.  
– Видишь, при желании ты способна сочинять комплименты, которые приятно слышать, – кивает Мерлин.  
– Но теперь мне нравится то, что ты стал слабым.  
– Слабее, – поправляет Мерлин. – «Слабее», не «слабым». Ради всего святого, прояви немного уважения к тому факту, что я по-прежнему бывший полевой агент, до недавних пор успешно сдававший все нормативы и до сих пор прекрасно помнящий все многочисленные способы убийства с помощью канцелярских принадлежностей.  
– Как скажешь. Все равно это кажется мне странным: ты уязвимый, ослабевший, мучаешься от болей, и тебе становится с каждым днем хуже.  
– Ты описываешь мое состояние так, точно я умираю от лихорадки эбола. Все не так мрачно. Мне определенно не нравится сместившийся центр тяжести и кроме того я был бы крайне счастлив, если бы мои жабры могли сохранять нормальную влажность дольше недели, но в остальном чувствую себя вполне недурно. Это всего лишь твои материнские инстинкты. Я, конечно, не изучал этот вопрос, но предположить могу. Ты рвешься опекать мужчину, который носит твоего ребенка, и, так как ты молода, это желание привязано к твоему либидо, – Мерлин пожимает плечами. – Надеюсь, после родов я не начну вызывать у тебя неприязнь – такое, знаешь ли, иногда происходит с женщинами, а данном случае это было бы крайне печально для всех нас.  
– Не говори глупостей. Я люблю тебя.  
Рокси надеется, что, произнесенные вслух, эти слова вслух звучат так же убедительно, как у нее в голове.   
– Раз уж ты сегодня в таком романтичном настроении, – Мерлин придвигается ближе, – научишь меня правильно облизывать жабры?  
– Конечно, – Рокси кивает. – Это нетрудно. Иди сюда.  
Мерлин молча проводит тыльной стороной ладони по шее между жабрами и Рокси чуть их приоткрывает. Свои жабры он в последнее время трогать не позволяет и почти всегда прячет; Рокси это беспокоит, но она старается не заводить об этом лишних разговоров – хотя получается не всегда.   
– Когда ты спал с человеческими женщинами, ты ведь ласкал их ртом? – у племени так делать не принято, они не слишком страстны, к тому же женщины из индийской ветви чувствительны в других местах, до которых легче дотянуться пальцами, чем языком. Но у Мерлина не могло не быть человеческих женщин, если он почти не общался с племенем, а значит он должен разбираться в таких вещах.  
– Конечно, – он кивает. – Это – одна из самых приятных частей подобного общения.  
– Мне говорили, что это очень похоже, только нужно быть осторожнее.  
Рокси приоткрывает жабры и Мерлин прижимается к ним ртом. Язык у него очень влажный, слюна затекает внутрь и, вероятно, после лепестки придется промыть, но все же ощущение вполне можно назвать приятным.  
Он проводит кончиком языка по краю верхней жаберной крышки, потом запускает его внутрь, немного резко, но не настолько, чтобы это было болезненно. Для первого раза все проходит очень неплохо.  
– Ты определенно не зря практиковался, – говорит она, чувствуя, как вздрагивают жабры с каждым словом.  
Вместо ответа Мерлин чуть запрокидывает голову, прижимает язык к ним плотнее, и несколько раз дергает им. Скорее щекотно, чем возбуждающе, но приятно.   
Слова лежат во рту как-то неуклюже, но Рокси уверена, что может это сказать: мать утверждала, что, замужняя женщина в праве предлагать своему мужу вещи, о которых незамужней не стоит говорить даже с любовниками. Конечно, они еще не заключили истинный брак, но они заключат, и у них будет – точнее, уже есть – ребенок, так что Рокси вполне может говорить о Мерлине как о муже. И говорить с ним как с мужем.  
– А ты не хочешь попробовать со мной так же как с человеческими женщинами?  
Мерлин поднимает голову, все так же чуть придерживая Рокси за шею.  
– Я не уверен, что тебе это понравится. Но попробовать можно, – говорит он, заводя руку ей между бедер.  
Рокси сводит ноги плотнее, когда он проталкивает пальцы глубже, до самого основания яичного мешка, того места, к границе того места, где во время нереста формируется пузырь. Другой рукой Мерлин проводит от колена вниз, легко толкает Рокси в бедро и она послушно снова раздвигает ноги, позволяя ему опустить голову между них. 

* * *

Не все разговоры настолько приятны и Рокси все так же иногда задает вопросы, которые лучше было бы держать при себе.  
– Почему ты никогда не говоришь «наш ребенок»? Почему всегда только «твой»?  
Они – снова одни в архиве: Рокси разбирает папки со старыми делами, проверяя маркеры и откладывая в отдельную стопку еще не оцифрованные, а Мерлин ищет информацию о ком-то из партнеров Уайтшоу: поиск в компьютерных базах, конечно, точнее, но когда есть возможность работать с бумажными оригиналами, он предпочитает их. Рядом – никого больше, и это придает Рокси достаточно решимости для того, чтобы спросить об этом – она уже давно хотела, раз уж на то пошло, но все никак не могла собраться, заранее зная, что вряд ли ответ ей понравится.   
– Потому, что на данный момент он исключительно мой, – Мерлин пожимает плечами. – После того, как мы заключим истинный брак, он, конечно, станет и твоим тоже, но сейчас я ношу его в себе, он – мой. Если тебе будет легче, считай, что это такой шотландский предрассудок.   
– Мне кажется, мое участие тоже было важно.  
– Да, я очень благодарен тебе за то, что ты поделилась со мной икрой, но это не главное.  
– Неужели? Я думала, без икры у тебя бы ничего не получилось.  
Мерлин на секунду отворачивается, точно надеясь, что разговор удастся оборвать, вернувшись к бумагам – хотя этот метод уже давно показал свою абсолютную неэффективность. Иногда Рокси хочется заметить, что этот метод, к тому же, ничем не лучше ее собственных попыток сыграть на обратной психологии, и едва ли его можно назвать менее примитивным, но она предпочитает держать эти соображения при себе. Хотя бы потому, что, как знает каждый рыцарь, нет ничего глупее, чем спорить с Мерлином.   
– Подобный прием сработал бы до того как я забеременел, но сейчас для него несколько поздно. И, да, я не стану спорить, в физиологическом смысле икра очень важна, но быть матерью – это не только отдать икру, есть и другие обязанности. Которые женщина может принять только после рождения ребенка.  
– Звучит как фраза из романа воспитания, написанного задолго до Диккенса.  
– Возможно, похоже на второстепенную сюжетную линию из подобного романа, но моя мать бросила отца сразу же, как только узнала, что и третий ребенок будет мальчиком. Сразу вспомнила, что почтальон – не лучшая компания для племянницы баронета. Так что мы с братьями – сыновья исключительно отцовские. Буду крайне благодарен, если ты решишь проявить уважение к моим травмам детства.   
Рокси едва не говорит, что ей его ужасно жаль, но вовремя успевает остановиться. Во-первых, Мерлину вряд ли понравятся проявления жалости с ее стороны, во-вторых – все это было слишком давно для сочувствия, даже если для Мерлина все еще важно.   
Поэтому вместо слов сочувствия она говорит:   
– Я не брошу тебя, даже если ты родишь десять мальчиков, обещаю.  
– Если я рожу десять мальчиков, я сам себя брошу. По крайней мере, свою бренную плоть мне точно придется оставить.  
Он проводит рукой по ее волосам, и это прикосновение до невыносимого лишено сексуального. Иногда Рокси так гладил отец, когда она была немного младше.   
– Ты из-за своей матери так долго не решался на ребенка?  
– Только не любительский фрейдизм, Рокси, ради всех древнейших. Мои инстинкты поздно пробудились, вот и все. Когда спасаешь мир, не успеваешь следить за ходом времени, не чувствуешь, что часы уже начали тикать, пока их тиканье не становится по-настоящему громким.   
Рокси совсем не уверена, что Мерлин не кривит душой, но копаться дальше в этой истории не хочет. Не потому, что ей не интересно – чертовски интересно, тем более, что едва ли в «Кингсмэн» пригласили сына почтальона, скорее уж внучатого племянника баронета – а потому, что Мерлин не стал бы без веских причин назвать что-то «своей травмой». Она не хочет его расстроить – предыдущие несколько раз, когда это случалось, Рокси не понравились.   
Лучше сменить тему.   
– Ты не думал, что после рождения первого ребенка нам, – она нажимает на это «нам», – стоит завести еще?  
– Думаю постоянно, но, как известно, желания и возможности не всегда идут рука об руку. Полагаю, если я смогу благополучно пережить одни роды, это уже будет чудом.   
Быстро кивнув, Рокси отступает на пару шагов. Она почти уверена, что Мерлин еще успеет передумать – много детей ей не нужно двух будет вполне достаточно. И еще больше уверена, что Мерлин тоже хочет еще одного мальчика. Или девочку. Обычно мужчины больше любят мальчиков, но, может быть, если первым будет мальчик, то Мерлин захочет и девочку. В любом случае решать лучше ему.   
Если роды окажутся совсем уж тяжелыми или будут осложнения после, то, конечно, Мерлин откажется от идеи завести второго ребенка, но Рокси старается надеяться, что все обойдется.   
– Предлагаю объявить сегодняшний лимит сентиментальных разговоров превышенным и остановиться.  
– Ты прав.  
Мерлин действительно чертовски прав: Рокси может – и хочет – задать еще несколько явно лишних вопросов, но лучше будет замолчать. Тем более, что у них обоих есть работа. Не самая срочная, но важная. 

* * *

Торопливый секс в спальне, во время которого они обычно даже не раздеваются, Рокси не совсем устраивает, и, в конце концов, ей удается снова уговорить Мерлина отключить на ночь систему внутреннего видеонаблюдения, чтобы снова занять вдвоем бассейн, как во время передачи икры.   
Так – намного естественнее для племени, пусть владыка Дагон и вывел их из воды, но именно там их дом, там им удобнее. И легче.  
Осторожно спустившись в бассейн, Мерлин широко раскрывает рот и распахивает жабры, чтобы заполнить плавательный пузырь как можно скорее, он идет ко дну быстро, сдвинув ноги, вытянув шею – а Рокси смотрит на него, не в силах отвести взгляд. Без одежды он смотрится едва ли не смешно: похудевшие плечи кажутся совсем узкими, особенно в сравнении с нелепо выпирающим округлым животом, выглядящим огромным – ребенок уже большой, неудивительно, что в последнее время Мерлин стал неуклюжим. Рокси не понимает, почему это совсем не кажется ей некрасивым. Наоборот, она чувствует нежность и возбуждение, смешанные примерно в равной пропорции.  
Обычно мужчины и женщины из племени Дагона не испытывают друг к другу влечения вне сезона близости. Они выражают любовь иначе, секс – это слишком по-человечески, но Рокси ничего не может с собой сделать.  
Возможно, что-то не так с ее материнским инстинктом, он крепнет, растет, но не раскрывается полностью, потому что Мерлин – по крайней мере, когда одет – даже в последнее время, выглядит сильным, крепким, его не нужно защищать, беречь, опекать, он сам отказывается от любых проявлений заботы. Даже ставший более уязвимым, он все равно не беззащитен, не нуждается в ее помощи, и она не может почувствовать себя матерью по-настоящему, поэтому в ней сохранилась тяга к размножению. Не самое лучшее объяснение, но ничего более логичного в голову не приходит.   
Во всяком случае, дело не в том, что она слишком молода – потому, что Мерлин тоже ее хочет, она чувствует это, прижимаясь к нему. Его член встает, наливается кровью, и, двигая по нему рукой вверх-вниз, Рокси чувствует как между ног у нее все набухает от возбуждения.  
Под водой Мерлин двигается куда более плавно, чем на суше, вода поддерживает его, облегчает движения, он не прогибается в пояснице, хотя его живот выглядит еще более раздутым из-за того, что плавательный пузырь заполнен.  
Рокси гладит Мерлина, не зная, как что делать дальше, как все не испортить. Раскрытыми ладонями она проводит от подмышек почти до бедер, потом – снова вверх, и хмурится – бока худые, ребра проступили сильнее; местами мышцы совсем ослабели, Мерлин в последнее время очень мало двигается – возможно, из-за внутренних болей – и наверняка недостаточно ест, чтобы ни говорил. Рокси надеется, что он может придти в форму после родов – некоторые мужчины становятся совсем тощими, когда с тел сходит накопившийся за последние недели беременности жир но, Мерлин, в отличие от наследников благородных семейств, привык быть сильным.  
Подступив еще ближе, осторожно, чтобы не задеть живот, Рокси обнимает Мерлина, ощупывает его лопатки – спина по-прежнему крепкая; точно намеренно напоминая об этом, Мерлин поводит плечами и Рокси чувствует как мышцы проступают под кожей. Она слишком возбуждена и больше не хочет ждать. Легко толкнув Мерлина ладонью в грудь, Рокси без слов просит его опуститься на дно бассейна – стоя заниматься сексом им сейчас будет определенно неудобно – и тот выполняет просьбу.  
Все так же стараясь быть осторожной, Рокси садится на него верхом, откидывается назад, направляет член в себя и медленно подается вперед. Она не хочет придвигаться ближе слишком резко, боится сделать больно, но, приподнявшись, Мерлин тянет ее на себя, и Рокси соглашается. Она все равно чувствует себя неловкой, не знает, стоит ли пытаться закончить все быстро, или лучше быть медленной, нежной.  
Живот Мерлина прямо перед ней, такой большой – огромный настолько, что выглядит неестественно – выпуклый, Рокси прижимает к нему руку и пытается представить себе, как внутри двигается их ребенок. Он – или она, Рокси еще не решила, кого хочет больше – растет с каждым днем, становится сильнее.  
Человеческие дети появляются на свет беспомощными, но дети из племени Дагона – нет, поэтому они остаются внутри дольше, хотя развиваются быстрее; им нужно много места, их отцам приходится непросто. Рокси вдруг становится немного стыдно: конечно, Мерлин хотел ребенка, даже больше, чем она сама, но все равно это все происходит с ним из-за нее, из-за нее он оказался в таком положении и теперь мучается от боли.  
Рокси думает о том, что роды наверняка окажутся трудными, эти мысли путаются с воспоминаниями о передаче икринок, о том каково это было – размазывать пальцами густую слизь из внутреннего кармана, чувствовать смыкающиеся на запястье мышцы. Двигаясь осторожно – неважно, насколько старательно Мерлин делает вид, что чувствует себя хорошо, Рокси гораздо больше больше верит не ему, а рассказам отца и подслушанным разговорам сэра Арчибальда с Филипом – она закрывает глаза и старается сосредоточиться на ощущениях, отогнав подальше все лишние мысли.  
А потом Мерлин берет ее за руку, и это прикосновение, не особенно интимное, не особенно нежное – абсолютно не особенное, ни в какой трактовке – почему-то отзывается во всем ее теле. Плотнее сдвинув ноги, вжавшись в Мерлина изо всех сил, Рокси чувствует, как ее яичный мешок раскрывается шире, наружу вытекает слизь, медленно, почти щекотно – не очень много, зато густая – а потом все заканчивается. Оргазм не такой сильный, как при зачатии, но, наверное, так и должно быть.  
На смену возбуждению приходит покой. Рокси чуть сдвигается в сторону и обхватывает член Мерлина пальцами. Другую руку она снова кладет ему на живот, вода смывает с ее ног остатки слизи, и, почему-то – вряд ли она смогла бы объяснить, почему именно, не сбиваясь на воспоминания о диснеевских мультфильмах – Рокси чувствует себя так, как будто они с Мерлином уже супруги, поклявшиеся в верности перед алтарем Дагона. В этом ощущении есть что-то глупое, почти мучительно наивное, но оно все равно ей нравится.

* * *

– Прекрати, Рокси. Нет никакой необходимости так со мной возиться.  
Мерлин произносит это в тот момент, когда Рокси пытается поддержать его под локоть, помочь устроиться удобнее в кресле – и голос у него настолько холодный, что она тут же отступает на шаг. Он ерзает на стуле, придерживая живот, и Рокси немалых усилий стоит не подойти к нему ближе снова, чтобы помочь – но она боится разозлить Мерлина, сейчас волноваться ему очень вредно.  
В последнее время Мерлин стал все чаще обхватывать живот обеими руками – Рокси практически уверена, что он стыдится этого машинального движения, но ничего не может с собой сделать. Или нет, возможно, так просто легче удерживать равновесие – хотя этот вариант не исключает первого.  
– Я долго думал, стоит ли заводить об этом разговор, но после вчерашнего он кажется мне необходимым: ты слишком ревностно меня оберегаешь, Рокси. Какое-то время это даже было занимательно, но я определенно начал уставать, так что, пожалуйста, прекрати свои попытки спасти меня от всех возможных угроз, в особенности от мнимых.  
В последний раз Мерлин разговаривал с ней таким тоном еще во время обучения – кажется, когда Рокси сказала, что только сумасшедший будет стрелять из арбалета, если в арсенале есть снайперская винтовка.  
– Я был полевым агентом почти двадцать лет, и ты, кажется, либо забываешь, либо не вполне понимаешь, что это значит. Я перенес множество крайне неприятных происшествий – включая, к примеру ранение в грудь, в Анголе, где невозможно найти врача, разбирающегося в нашей физиологии – и, как видишь, перенес вполне благополучно.  
– Мне стоит выразить сочувствие? – Рокси понимает, куда идет разговор, и ей это не слишком нравится.  
– Тебе стоит дослушать. Быть беременным не слишком приятно, признаю, – Мерлин проводит по животу обеими руками, – спина болит почти постоянно, ощущение сместившегося центра тяжести мне тоже не нравится, и еще, почему-то, меня теперь выворачивает от черного пудинга, что крайне печально, поскольку я его обожаю. Но все это – мелочи по сравнению с укусом желтого скорпиона или другими досадными неприятностями, с которыми мне доводилось сталкиваться во время полевой службы. Не надо, ради всех древнейших, оберегать меня так, точно я – старинная ваза, поставленная каким-то недоумком на край стола: во-первых, в этом нет ни малейшей необходимости, во-вторых, прости за откровенность, у тебя все равно получается прескверно.  
Возможно, речь прозвучала бы убедительнее, если бы, закончив ее, Мерлин не замер бы на пару секунд, задержав дыхание и стиснув челюсти.  
– Я не хотела тебя обидеть. Отец говорил, что беременность всегда болезненна, особенно первая, а в твоем возрасте это должно проходить еще хуже.  
– Я знаю, что слишком стар для первых родов, спасибо, – Мерлин вскидывает руку прежде, чем Рокси успевает возразить, – и не пытайся убедить меня, что это не так. Ко дню родов мне будет пятьдесят два – это не рекорд, надеюсь, по крайней мере, но все же возраст довольно поздний. И да, повторюсь, мне больно – вероятно, твой отец, или любой другой мужчина, всю жизнь проживший в уютном поместье у моря, посчитал бы эту боль нестерпимой, но мой жизненный опыт полон куда более неприятных ситуаций. Не подумай, что я хочу оскорбить твоего отца, но у нас с ним явно разные представления о боли.  
Рокси кивает.  
– Если я хочу заняться с тобой сексом, это должен быть секс, не черт знает что, как вчера. Если у меня находится время поговорить с тобой, я не хочу обсуждать, насколько сильно ноет моя поясница или насколько сильно опухли мои жабры.  
– Они теперь еще и опухают? – Рокси произносит это раньше, чем успевает мысленно приказать себе придержать подобные вопросы.  
Мерлин прикрывает глаза. У него такой вид, как будто он мысленно считает до десяти, чтобы справиться с желанием вытащить пистолет и выстрелить ей как минимум в колено.  
– Ты даже не попыталась.  
– Прости пожалуйста, – Рокси вздыхает. – Но если они опухают, это очень плохо, ты сам должен понимать.  
– Иногда, к вечеру. Я промываю их соленой водой, и сразу становится лучше. Как видишь, несмотря на свое состояние, я по-прежнему в силах справляться с неприятностями, и ты вполне можешь переставить свой материнский инстинкт на полку повыше, он не настолько необходим.  
Рокси есть что возразить, но на этот раз она все же успевает удержаться от лишних слов. Мерлин прав, она перегибает палку – на него, конечно, иногда стоит надавить, он определенно слишком много работает, и зря откладывает поездку в Инвернесс, но это не повод опекать его постоянно.  
– Не забывай: я хочу этого ребенка гораздо больше чем ты – по меньшей мере потому, что я ждал гораздо дольше. И я не позволю случиться ничему, что могло бы ему навредить – или мне самому, раз уж на то пошло.  
Мерлин снова проводит по животу обеими руками и резко стискивает челюсти – Рокси остается только надеяться, что он не отмечает таким образом каждый раз, когда сдерживает вскрик боли или что-нибудь еще подобное.  
– Хорошо, я обещаю попробовать.  
– Ты не должна пробовать – ты должна сделать. Это вряд ли сложнее, чем убить по приказу свою собаку.  
– Намного сложнее. Я люблю Астьюта, но ты определенно нравишься мне больше. И это еще не считая того, что ты носишь моего ребенка.  
– Я же не приказываю убить меня, черт возьми. Нужно только перестать надо мной так трястись. Пожалуйста, Рокси, не заставляй меня прибегать к твоим любимым дешевым манипуляциям и говорить что-то вроде «если ты не перестанешь так надо мной трястись, я навсегда запрещу тебе трогать мой живот».  
От любого другого мужчины это прозвучало бы несерьезно, но Мерлин произносит каждое слово со своей обычной уверенностью, и Рокси прекрасно понимает, что он действительно может запретить к себе прикасаться. Или еще что-нибудь похуже.  
Мерлин берет ее за запястье – подчеркнуто нежно, даже осторожно – и опускает руку себе на живот, ведет вверх до самой груди, и снова вниз. Рокси кажется, что она чувствует, как ребенок, в ответ на эти прикосновения, начинает двигаться, хотя, может быть, это и не так, дети племени намного спокойнее человеческих и дольше остаются неподвижными.  
– Немного менее дешевая манипуляция, чем те, которые применяешь ты, – поясняет Мерлин. – это тоже несколько грубовато с моей точки зрения, но, надеюсь, поможет тебе воспринять мои слова серьезно.  
– Ты думаешь, после такого мне будет проще поставить на верхнюю полку свой материнский инстинкт?  
– Да. Я только что максимально отчетливо привязал твою мотивацию к физическому контакту. К тому же ты – агент «Кингсмэн» и должна уметь контролировать себя. Будь добра, не разочаровывай меня.  
Рокси снова кивает.  
Несколько секунд она молчит, все еще не в силах убрать руку с живота Мерлина.  
– Попробуй передать на кухню, чтобы они сделали черный пудинг из рыбьей крови, – говорит она, когда молчание становится окончательно неудобным. – У одного моего дяди была похожая проблема, только еще хуже – его тошнило ото всего кроме рыбы.  
– Черный пудинг не из свиной или, в крайнем случае, говяжьей крови – это оскорбление здравого смысла и ему надлежит быть брошенным в огонь. К тому же, согласно нашей официальной легенде, если ты не помнишь, я на данный момент проигрываю личную войну с ожирением, и лишние разговоры с кухонной прислугой на пользу правдоподобию не пойдут. Но, должен заметить, смена темы разговора тебе удалась. А теперь, пожалуйста, убери руку – понимаю, что с твоей стороны это прикосновение может казаться крайне приятным, но сейчас ты давишь на мои внутренности под особенно неудобным углом.  
Рокси снова кивает, убрав руку, и отступает еще на шаг, чувствуя себя невыносимо неловко.  
Отец ей говорил, что у многих мужчин, особенно во время первых беременностей, ближе к завершению наступает эйфорический период – гормональный всплеск готовит организм к родам, боль и дискомфорт исчезают, на смену им приходят ощущение счастья, постоянное радостное возбуждение. Рокси временами пытается представить себе Мерлина в подобном состоянии, но всякий раз терпит неудачу.  
На самом деле, она надеется, что с ним этого не случится. Если хотя бы пару месяцев Мерлин будет постоянно всем доволен, это окончательно собьет ее с толка.  
– Я не буду тебя больше опекать так тщательно. По крайней мере, постараюсь.  
– Что ж, это уже неплохо, особенно если ты действительно постараешься, – Мерлин произносит эти слова почти раздражающе назидательным тоном, но, наверное, он уместен. – Уверен, ты справишься, если сможешь отнестись к этому серьезно.  
Рокси складывает руки вместе, ладонь к ладони, чтобы почувствовать его тепло, еще оставшееся на руках. 

* * *

Когда ей приходится в следующий раз звонить отцу, чтобы сообщить ему еще немного правды, повернутой более удобной стороной, разговор выходит еще более неловким, чем в прошлый раз.  
– Рокси, ты, помнится, обещала познакомить меня со своим шотландцем.  
– Он пока не готов. Может быть, весной, – с сомнением произносит Рокси. Весной ребенок будет еще слишком мал, но, если Мерлин останется на севере, пока тот не окрепнет, устроить встречу с отцом будет несложно. Вряд ли она закончится чем-то хорошим, но по крайней мере, обманывать семью больше не придется.  
– Я уже устал придумывать отговорки для Кэрол, – отец вздыхает. – Послушай, он хотя бы существует?  
Рокси почти физически чувствует желание рассказать отцу всю правду, прямо сейчас: ее жених, уже почти муж – настоящий, их ребенок тоже настоящий, и ей все равно, если ее оставят без наследства или выгонят из дома.  
– Существует. Весной у него будет отпуск, думаю, в апреле вы сможете увидеться. Он уже согласился на брак, и сказал, что очень хочет ребенка.  
Отец хмыкает. Рокси пытается понять, настроен он скептически или оптимистично.   
– Не стоит слишком доверять шотландцам. Даже если они из племени. Если у него хорошее место в вашей организации и работа, за которую он получает достойную плату, он вряд ли захочет бросить все ради детей.  
– Я уже пообещала, что буду его содержать. Он не собирается оставлять службу полностью, но на какое-то время готов сделать перерыв.  
– Здравое решение. Больше, чем получать деньги, шотландцы любят только бездельничать. Но ты уверена, что сможешь содержать мужчину с ребенком? Это серьезно, Рокси, не разбрасывайся обещаниями, которые не сможешь сдержать.  
– Я смогу, папа.   
Она сможет. Даже если ее лишат не только наследства, но и доступа к семейным счетам – хотя до такового едва ли дойдет, как бы сильно родители не рассердились – Рокси уже задумывалась об этом.   
– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
– Я тоже надеюсь.  
– Не натвори каких-нибудь глупостей, пожалуйста, – говорит отец и Рокси снова ясно представляет себе, как он улыбается.  
– Не больше, чем обычно, – обещает она, прежде чем нажать на «отбой». Она уже натворила немало глупостей – по крайней мере, глупостей с точки зрения отца – но вполне может с ними со всеми справиться.

* * *

Следующий раз позвав ее к себе – в спальню, не в координаторскую, он проводит на рабочем месте все меньше времени – Мерлин снова говорит:  
– У меня есть для тебя новости.  
– Хорошие? – спрашивает она, садясь с ним рядом на кровать.   
– Надеюсь, тебе понравится: я придумал имя своему мальчику.   
Рокси едва успевает прикусить язык и не сказать какую-нибудь вполне уместную, но невыносимо грубую фразу. Она делает глубокий вдох и спрашивает:   
– А тебе не кажется, что такие вещи нужно делать вместе? Я понимаю, что пока ребенок «только твой», но у меня должно быть право голоса в таких вопросах.  
– Ты можешь оспорить мой выбор, особенно если сможешь придумать имя лучше. К тому же за тобой, как за матерью – право выбора второго имени.  
Прежде, чем Рокси успевает спросить, Мерлин объявляет, со всей торжественностью:  
– Я назову его Генри. По-моему, «Генри Маккензи» звучит очень приятно. Я долгое время рассматривал другие варианты, но сегодня окончательно решил остановиться на этом.   
Рокси почти уверена, что первым выбором был «Гарри» – Мерлин любит упоминать, что они с Гарри Хартом были близкими друзьями, настолько, насколько выходец из племени в принципе может быть близким другом с человеком – но Мерлин решил найти альтернативу. И, надо сказать, альтернативу вполне достойную.   
Пожалуй, он перегибает палку с собственничеством, но, с другой стороны, имя действительно звучит неплохо.   
К тому же Рокси знает, что все равно не сможет выиграть спор с Мерлином. Она уже успела убедиться в том, что заставить его изменить принятое решение невозможно, и если он решил поставить ее перед фактом, значит не стоит даже пытаться: имя выбрано. Генри будут звать Генри и никак иначе.   
– Ты прав, – говорит она наконец, так и не придумав, что еще можно ответить.  
– На тот случай, если захочешь выбрать имя кого-нибудь из своих родственников, сразу скажу: на Мортимера, Арчибальда, и, особенно, Игнасиуса я не соглашусь.  
Рокси задумывается на несколько секунд. Она никогда не размышляла серьезно об имени для ребенка, но почти уверена, что они должны отдать должное мистеру Уилкинзу, без него у них бы точно ничего не получилось.   
Время на то, чтобы передумать, у нее еще есть.  
– Бенджамин. В честь сэра Персиваля.  
– Он определенно этого не оценит.  
– Мне все равно, оценит или нет. Мы встретились благодаря его желанию удивить покойного мистера Кинга, и, возможно, увеличить количество выходцев из племени среди рыцарей Кингсмэн. Думаю, мы должны воздать должное его стараниям. К тому же, получается вполне достойно: Генри Бенджамин Маккензи. Немного громоздко, но не вычурно.  
Похоже, Мерлин не слишком с ней согласен, но не возражает.  
– И ты не будешь настаивать на том, чтобы он был Мортоном?  
– Не буду. Он ведь твой.  
Эти слова звучат настолько серьезно, что Рокси сама немного удивляется: скорее всего, так на ее месте сказала бы мать. Она всегда избегала лишних споров с отцом, предпочитая оставлять все вопросы, касающиеся детей в его распоряжении. Кажется, тетя Гонория подобный подход не одобряет и всегда осуждала мать Рокси за то, что та оставляет детей на него – «женщине не стоит оставлять мужчине всю работу, ни тебе, ни ему, ни детям это не пользу, Кэрол» – и раньше это Рокси казалось справедливым. Теперь уже не совсем. Мерлин хочет заниматься ребенком сам, и лучше ему это позволить – все равно Рокси вряд ли понимает в детях больше него, а у него хотя бы есть отцовские инстинкты. К тому же, он сильнее хочет ребенка, а значит едва ли ему нравится делиться с кем-нибудь – даже с ней – родительскими обязанностями.   
Может быть, у ее отца с матерью было примерно так же.   
– Спасибо, – Мерлин проводит ладонью по животу. – Я рад, что ты готова принять это условие.  
Ей трудно сказать, где именно проходит граница между правдой и ложью или между желаемым и действительным. Вполне вероятно, Мерлин никогда не перестанет считать ребенка «исключительно своим», и, не менее вероятно, что он привязан к Рокси исключительно потому, что она отдала ему свою икру, приняв на себя минимальные материнские обязанности, но даже это все – не так уж и мало.   
К тому же Рокси твердо уверена, что не смогла бы найти жениха лучше: Мерлин по-прежнему кажется ей очень привлекательным мужчиной, и его сильный отцовский инстинкт – преимущество, а не недостаток. Он – ее лучший вариант.   
Рокси привычно опускает свою поверх его, пристраивая пальцы во впадинах между костяшками.

* * *

Рокси решают включить в новую операцию по поимке Уайтшоу.   
Мерлин, конечно же, против и Рокси тоже не уверена, что это к лучшему – во-первых, легенду лучше не ставить под угрозу, во-вторых, Мерлин может переволноваться. Но мистер Блэкстоун настаивает, за ним право окончательного принятия решения, и им обоим остается только согласится. К счастью, отведенная ей роль вполне подходит беременной женщине, риск минимален и, скорее всего, ей даже не придется участвовать в активной полевой работе: сначала в окружение Уайтшоу передают кое-какие данные о Бальдони, без той части, где речь об Интерполе, и запись убийства Чакайда, вместе с информацией о том, что Рокси хотела бы занять его место – она не может не заинтересовать Уайтшоу, он попытается ее или убить, или завербовать, как выражается Агравейн – «распахнет объятья и мы сможем ударить его в сердце».   
Мистер Уилкинз хочет поехать с ними, но ему официально запрещают и он остается в поместье, помогать Дагонету с поддержкой.   
Рокси постоянно напоминает себе о том, что вся ее работа, скорее всего, так и сведется к нескольким выходам на улицу Сиэтле, нескольким телефонным звонкам, паре поездок на такси. а потом останется только прятаться в убежище, надеясь, что история с Бедивером не повторится. В целях безопасности она вынуждена сохранять радиомолчание, Дагонет свяжется с ней, если придется перейти к одному из запасных планов, и, в конце концов, все, что Рокси остается – сидеть у двери запасного выхода из убежища, ожидая или хороших новостей, или сигнала к отступлению.   
Она снова ни на чем толком не может сосредоточиться. Вспоминает Бедивера – мистера Десмонда – с ним Рокси не была близко знакома, видела только за Столом во время собраний, но чувство единства, общей принадлежности к «Кингсмэн» делает чувство потери острее. Потом она думает о Мерлине и о том, что ему нужно уйти под воду, и о ребенке тоже. О том, что ее ждет много очень неприятных разговоров с семьей – Рокси по-прежнему твердо уверена, что это все лучше, чем брак с Кенни и рождение детей, у которых могут быть проблемы куда серьезнее, чем у Томми или Освальда, но поводы для беспокойства все равно есть, куда больше, чем Рокси хотелось бы.   
И от этого беспокойства она не может избавиться ни отжимаясь, ни листая журналы, ни играя сама с собой в шахматы – тем более, что в шахматы она играет отвратительно.  
Рокси надеется, что все пройдет благополучно и сразу же после ее возвращения они с Мерлином отправятся в Инвернесс – и дело не только в необходимости заключить истинный брак у алтаря Дагона, хотя это важно, особенно для самого Мерлина. Намного важнее то, что ему необходимо спуститься под воду, стоило сделать это уже давно: под водой он будет чувствовать себя лучше, жабры перестанут воспаляться, и, к тому же, чем ближе роды, тем лучше ему находиться там, где уже созданы подходящие условия. В Инвернессе много выходцев из всех ветвей племени, там достаточно очищенной воды, подходящей для подготовки к родам и можно будет найти хорошую рыбу, подходящую для кормления ребенка. Рокси пытается заранее подобрать подходящие слова, чтобы уговорить Мерлина покинуть поместье, но они все кажутся ей такими же неубедительными, как собственные попытки играть в шахматы.  
Спустя тридцать два часа после прибытия в Сиэтл, Агравейн сообщает Рокси, что Уайтшоу мертв.   
Хотела бы она, чтобы со смертью Уайтшоу дел у «Кингсмэн» стало бы меньше, но их работа никогда не заканчивается. И, думая об этом, Рокси впервые чувствует ответственность за ребенка, настоящую ответственность, не только как мать, но и как агент «Кингсмэн», и это не совсем приятное чувство. 

* * *

Рокси была уверена, что за время ее отсутствия ничего не изменится, но увидев Мерлина сразу понимает, что ошибалась. Ребенок не вырос – не настолько, чтобы это было значительно – но он уже начал перемещаться ниже, и от этого живот кажется еще крупнее.   
Рокси с трудом удается отвести от него взгляд, но, конечно же, Мерлин видит, куда она смотрит.   
– Никаких новых слов восхищения, вроде «ты такой круглый»?  
– Это было бы бестактно даже для меня, – отвечает Рокси. На самом деле, примерно это она и собиралась сказать, но вовремя поняла, что лучше воздержаться. – Хотя ты действительно круглый.  
– С этим трудно поспорить. Когда мне в последний раз понадобилось перешить брюки, наш портной, глубокоуважаемый мистер Флетчер заметил, что за все годы службы впервые сталкивается с таким стремительным набором веса у взрослого мужчины. И, должен заметить, мне пришлось приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы понять: это не похвала, а вежливо сформулированное беспокойство о моем здоровье.  
На секунду Мерлин замирает, стиснув челюсти. Рокси не знает точно, выражение это недовольства или физической боли, но надеется на первое.   
– Я глупею. Отвратительно, чудовищно глупею, и могу думать только о ребенке. Подобное, конечно, естественная часть моего состояния, и я знал, что это рано или поздно начнется, но знание не умаляет неудобств. Надеюсь, все пройдет достаточно быстро, чтобы я смог вернуться к работе.  
Он снова стискивает челюсти и опускает руку на живот.   
В последнюю пару недель он начал полнеть – тело готовится к послеродовому периоду, в прежние, дикие времена, отцу иногда приходилось голодать во время заботы о новорожденном – и выступающий живот уже не выглядит неестественно, но вид у Мерлина по-прежнему нездоровый, и, судя по тому, что шею он снова прячет, жабры опять раздражены.   
– Думаешь, ты сможешь вернуться до того, как Генри станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы оставаться в комнатах одному?   
– Разумеется, – кивает Мерлин. – Вести рыцарей на заданиях я не смогу, но планировать миссии по-прежнему будет вполне в моих силах – по крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. На месте главного координатора останется Персиваль, если захочет, или мы найдем кого-то еще. Конечно, я вряд ли сохраню полное жалование, но учитывая то, что ты – рыцарь, проблем возникнуть не должно.   
– Ты говорил с мистером Уилкинзом без меня?  
– Поверь, это было правильное решение. В противном случае, тебя бы обдал целый поток наставлений от мужчины, имеющего туманные представления о межполовых отношениях, но испытывающего к тебе иррационально сильные отцовские чувства.  
Рокси кивает. Она не слишком довольна тем, что Мерлин решил этот вопрос без ее участия, но, с другой стороны, разговоры с мистером Уилкинзом бывают ужасно утомительны, особенно .  
– Тебе повезло, что ты этого всего не слышала. Хотя некоторые фразы мне даже захотелось записать – судя по словам «ты от нее залетел раньше, чем девочка поняла, что происходит», у сэра Персиваля в корне неверные и до крайности забавные представления о том, как проходит нерест у нашей породы.  
– Но он согласился?  
– Согласился, правда, с таким видом, точно теперь мы оба обязаны благодарить его каждый день до гробовой доски.  
Да, это похоже на мистера Уилкинза, более чем.   
– Я согласна благодарить его сколько угодно, если он готов нас поддержать.  
– О, в его поддержке сомневаться не приходится. Ради возможности немного «подергать за ниточки», как он называет координаторскую работу, сэр Персиваль готов на многое – как и ради возможности отсрочить момент, когда твоя семья узнает правду, ведь его скандал, естественно, тоже заденет. Проблема в том, что я несколько сомневаюсь в его способностях к дерганью за ниточки. Да, сэр Персиваль однажды уже подменял меня на посту, но, не скрою, это был не самый успешный опыт.   
– Я не уверена, что мистер Уилкинз будет рад узнать, что Генри получит второе имя в его честь.  
– Мы все еще можем выбрать другое, если ты хочешь.  
Рокси качает головой: она не любит отказываться от своих решений. К тому же ей все же нравится как звучит «Генри Бенджамин Маккензи».   
– Когда мы едем на север? – спрашивает она прямо. – Раз мистер Уилкинз готов заступить на твое место, значит, ты свободен. А нам нужно успеть заключить брак до того, как ты начнешь рожать, иначе все затянется до тех пор, пока не придешь в себя.  
– Мы уедем так скоро, как только я смогу. Рокси, семейная жизнь требует терпения, и не только от мужчины, так что советую тебе вспомнить, скажем, уроки стрельбы из укрытия или слежки за целью в городских условиях: я, конечно, помню, что подобные курсы не были твоим коньком, но все же ты справлялась с ними вполне достойно. Брак – то же самое.  
Рокси не спрашивает, откуда Мерлин знает о семейной жизни, если рос без матери, а от отца сбежал чуть ли не подростком – может быть, отрицательный опыт не менее значим. А, может быть, Мерлину нравится делать вид, что в вопросах брака он разбирается так же хорошо, как в шифровании или подготовке боевых операций, и в этом случае с ним точно не стоит спорить. 

* * *

Работы у нее почти нет – только все та же сортировка старых дел, которые когда-нибудь отправятся в обработку или в мусоросжигатель. Зато она может проводить с Мерлином столько времени, сколько удобно для них обоих. Даже если он занят – нужно проверить надежность канала связи, по которому он планирует поддерживать контакт с Персивалем, пока будет на юге – Рокси по крайней мере может наблюдать за Мерлином.   
Он изменился полностью: осанка, походка, и дело не только в набранном весе. Во всем. Тело перестраивается, готовясь к родам. Это – естественные изменения, но Рокси они кажутся пугающими. Бесконечное множество лишних напоминаний о том, что Мерлин может после родов начать терять человеческий облик – так иногда случается: пятна расползутся по лицу и всей шее, или жабры перестанут закрываться, или ресницы и брови выпадут. Рокси продолжает надеяться, что этого не случится, но пытается себя морально подготовить к возможным переменам.  
Она уже твердо уверена в том, что не бросит Мерлина, даже если у них будут какие-то трудности. И даже если он не сможет родить здорового ребенка, теперь Рокси в этом не сомневается.  
Она подмечает все перемены, все детали. Некоторые можно назвать трогательными – время от времени Мерлин кладет руку на живот и прикрывает глаза, как будто мысленно разговаривает с ребенком – но большинство вызывают скорее беспокойство: он старается находиться в слепых зонах камер, чтобы можно было опустить ворот, и жабры выглядят очень плохо, не покрасневшие, но опухшие, к тому же ему явно тяжело – Мерлин время от времени останавливается, прислоняется к стене, опирается о стеллаж или спинку стула, и несколько секунд сохраняет неподвижность.  
Рокси не уверена, что стоит предлагать ему помощь.   
– Ребенок очень тяжелый?  
– Не особенно. Человеческий мужчина моего возраста мог бы набрать столько же куда быстрее меня, просто начав добавлять в кофе сливки вместо молока, и, может быть, лишний кусочек сахара.   
Это не ответ, но давить, пытаясь выяснить точное количество фунтов и унций, Рокси не хочет.  
– Под водой тебе будет легче. Чем раньше мы отправимся на север, тем лучше.   
– Я понимаю. Рокси, я остаюсь здесь не из чистого упрямства, я действительно нужен агентам. Не считая тебя, сейчас в Кингсмэн двое рыцарей с недостаточным опытом работы, и главный координатор, который способен отдать приказ на уничтожение хоть целого города, если это покажется ему легким решением неудобной проблемы.   
– Ты сам понимаешь, насколько это важно. И завтра же начнешь собираться и мы отправимся к Нессу не позже конца недели, – Рокси надеется, что ее голос звучит твердо.  
Разумеется, недостаточно твердо для того, чтобы убедить Мерлина.  
– Я не могу сейчас уехать, и ты это понимаешь не хуже меня: новый Бедивер еще не принес клятву, к тому же хотя я передал Персивалю все необходимые указания, но я обязан проверить, как он будет справляться с работой  
– Он постоянно будет на связи по внутреннему каналу, ты сможешь наблюдать за ним хоть круглые сутки.  
– Кому-нибудь из агентов может понадобиться мой личный совет.  
Рокси вздыхает. Временами она до сих пор почти жалеет о том, что связалась с Мерлином.  
– Передашь все советы через Персиваля.  
– Ты видела последние отчеты об активности курдов в Ираке? Я в любой момент могу потребоваться как полевой агент.  
– Полевой агент из тебя сейчас будет неважный.  
– Прежде, чем ты добавишь, что я теперь переваливаюсь на ходу как жирная утка, хочу напомнить: я очень недурно обращаюсь со снайперской винтовкой, если высадить меня рядом с укрытием, я окажусь крайне полезен и, вполне возможно, спасу жизнь кому-нибудь из агентов.  
Разумеется, Мерлин не может не понимать, что в Ираке скорее получит пулю сам, чем поможет кому-нибудь, и даже если не будет ни ранен, ни контужен, пустыня – последнее место, где стоит оказаться мужчине в его положении. Он посвятил «Кингсмэн» всю жизнь, и явно намерен до последнего упираться, даже вопреки здравому смыслу.  
Рокси не станет говорить этого вслух, потому, что не стоит бить по больным местам – но она понимает: Мерлин боится. Боится оставить остальных агентов без присмотра, и у него есть на это все основания.  
– Мерлин, тебе нужно под воду, и нашему ребенку – тоже. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он родился нездоровым, верно?  
Придвинувшись ближе, она осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по приоткрытым жаберным крышкам – они опять пересохли, у левой кожа шелушится, Рокси почти уверена, что видит липкий блеск сукровицы.  
– Еще пара недель ничего не изменит, если моему ребенку потребуется повод родиться нездоровым, у него будут на то куда более веские основания, чем мое недостаточно долгое пребывание под водой.  
– Тебе становится хуже.  
Мерлин хмурится, между бровями залегает глубокая складка и Рокси едва не тянется разгладить ее осторожным прикосновением пальцев.  
В последнее время Рокси все чаще ловит себя на мысли о том, что Мерлин нравится ей таким, как сейчас. Не в смысле – мучающимся от болей, с воспаленными жабрами, и животом, непомерно раздутым растущим ребенком, хотя уязвимость делает его привлекательным – но это всего лишь инстинктивное желание защитить отца своих детей, он прав. Дело в другом: Рокси боится, что он может утратить человекоподобие. Она понимает, что это неправильно, почти граничит с извращением – она из племени, человеческий облик не должен ей казаться привлекательнее истинного – но ей нравятся изогнутые брови Мерлина, и его ресницы, и даже отрастающие остатки волос на затылке. Узор у него на теле, несомненно, красив, но светлая кожа – тоже.  
Она не хочет, чтобы Мерлин уходил под воду навсегда и менялся полностью, как это случилось с ее дедушкой, или с сэром Арчибальдом, мужем тети Гонории. И Рокси старается не думать о том, что пробыв под водой даже не слишком долго, Мерлин может начать меняться, переходить к истинному облику – она слышала, что у беременных мужчин это происходит очень быстро.  
Тем более она старается не думать о том, что может потерять интерес к Мерлину, если тот обретет истинный облик.  
– Я не могу все бросить сейчас. Нужно немного подождать – уверен, через дней десять или недели две в крайнем случае, если Персиваль оправдает возложенные на него надежды, я смогу отправиться куда угодно, но никак не раньше.  
– Ты с самого начала знал, что все бросить придется. Ненадолго бросить. Я понимаю, что упрямство – твое второе имя, но если даже ты не будешь сохранять здравомыслие в сложных ситуациях, «Кингсмэн» точно покатится к чертям.  
Мерлин поводит плечами. Если бы Рокси знала его немного хуже, она бы решила, что он сдался – но это не капитуляция, а небольшой тайм-аут, после которого Мерлин вполне может продолжить спор.  
– И, кстати говоря, ты не переваливаешься на ходу.  
– Очень мило, что ты пытаешься спасти от крушения мое самолюбие, но я прекрасно вижу, что со мной происходит. Торжественно клянусь, что не испытываю никаких душевных терзаний по этому поводу – мне вполне хватает физических болей, чтобы чувствовать себя разбитым. И бесполезным как полевой агент, хорошо, я готов это признать.  
Рокси пытается подобрать подходящие слова поддержки, но ничего по-настоящему уместного – а тем более, ничего не противоречащего сказанного ей же чуть раньше – в голову не приходит.  
По крайней мере, ей удалось заставить Мерлина согласиться, что он сейчас не в самой лучшей физической форме.  
– Тебе как можно нужно уйти под воду, и неплохо бы поговорить с врачом, раз уж на то пошло. В Инвернессе же найдется хороший врач?  
– Не могу не напомнить, что последний раз я был в Инвернессе больше тридцати лет назад, возможно, за прошедшие годы там открыли луна-парк и Хранитель Несса продает билеты на карусель. Впрочем, учитывая то, что нам подобных там всегда было не меньше, чем людей, думаю, врач найдется.   
Рокси кивает, машинально дотрагивается до края левой жаберной щели, мысленно благодаря владыку Дагона и тут же опускает руку, почувствовав неловкость: раньше она крайне редко так делала, в их семье никогда не относились серьезно к подобным словам или мыслям, это были всего лишь обороты, такие же как в человеческой речи: «слава богу», «клянусь богом», «этот хлеб, кажется, зачерствел еще когда Иисус в школу ходил» – говоря что-то подобное никто не имеет ввиду бога, в которого верит.  
Но северная ветвь племени относится к вере серьезнее, возможно из-за близости с Хранителем Несса, и Рокси постепенно перенимает у Мерлина привычку почтительно прикладывать руку к жабрам всякий раз, когда, вслух или даже мысленно, произносит имя владыки Дагона. Иногда это кажется ей самой почти нелепым, в конце концов, она никогда не была религиозна.  
– Предлагаю компромисс: мы уедем в следующий четверг, но ни днем позже, – говорит Рокси.  
– Хорошо, ты победила, – Мерлин на секунду прикрывает глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что соглашается только чтобы этот разговор кончился. – Разумеется, если Персиваль меня не разочарует – в противном случае я вынужден буду остаться здесь, даже если это будет означать, что рожать придется в бассейне.  
Рокси снова молча кивает, сделав вид, что не услышала последних слов – впрочем, она уверена не только в Персивале, но и в том, что Мерлин не позволит ситуации зайти так далеко. Он слишком привязан к «Кингсмэн», невероятно упрям, но еще он, несомненно, самый умный мужчина из всех, кого ей доводилось встречать – кроме, возможно, дядюшки Кертиса – и не станет рисковать здоровьем ребенка, которого ждал столько лет.  
Она придвигается чуть ближе и берет Мерлина за руку. Он легко освобождается от этого прикосновения, но не пытается уйти, просто указывает на то, что еще занят.

* * *

Дни тянутся мучительно медленно, обещанные десять кажутся больше похожими как минимум на месяц, но Рокси даже не пытается уговорить Мерлина хотя бы немного поторопиться. Она прекрасно понимает, что он не будет этого делать, и ей повезет, если у него не найдется повода остаться в поместье еще на неделю.   
Порой Рокси хочется держаться от него подальше, чтобы лишний раз не видеть как Мерлин тяжело опирается о стеллаж или стол, и не представлять себе, как зудят его спрятанные под высоким воротом жабры. Он никогда не был одним из тех мужчин, которых беременность делает привлекательнее – говоря прямо, Рокси не уверена, что такие мужчины существуют – однако, в последнее время ситуация стала заметно хуже, особенно учитывая то, что выражать сочувствие она по-прежнему не рискует. К сожалению, во-первых, материнский инстинкт не позволяет ей оставить Мерлина без внимания – даже если оно ему не особенно необходимо – Рокси даже не уверена, что сможет уехать из Инвернесса сразу же после заключения брака, хотя Мерлин настаивает. А во-вторых, убегать было бы просто подло. Поэтому она продолжает возиться с архивными документами и думать о ждущих ее в ближайшем будущем неприятностях с семьей. Раз или два Рокси почти решает позвонить отцу, сказать, что у нее ничего не получилось и весной ему встречаться будет не с кем, но это тоже было бы подло. К тому же, чем раньше все закончится, тем лучше для всех будет – особенно для Генри. Лучше уже сразу узнать, вдруг – в тайне Рокси все еще надеется на такой исход – все сложится неплохо и отцу Мерлин все-таки понравится. Или тот будет так рад увидеть своего нового внука – отец обожает внуков, как и сэр Арчибальд, Рокси уже почти уверена, что все мужчины в этом возрасте сходят с ума по детям – что решится закрыть глаза на возраст и происхождение Мерлина.   
К тому же ее успокаивает мысль о том, что пока Мерлин никак не выказывал нежелания уехать, никаких «нужно остаться еще на неделю, пока сэр Персиваль не освежит свои знания китайского», или «система связи еще недостаточно надежна», или «теперь очевидно, что сэр Артур без меня не справится, так что все-таки придется рожать в бассейне».

* * *

Обычно они не остаются вдвоем на ночь, ограничиваясь вечерними свиданиями, но накануне отъезда Рокси решает изменить правилам.   
Мерлин ждет ее, полулежа в наполовину наполненной ванне, прижимаясь лопатками к бортику, запрокинув голову – он выглядит ужасно усталым и не слишком здоровым. Рокси даже снова чувствует себя немного неловко, потому, что это все из-за нее.  
Она усаживается на полу рядом с ванной и складывает руки на бортике.  
– Завтра мы уезжаем и я не позволю тебе придумать очередную дурацкую отговорку, – напоминает Рокси.  
– Ненавижу говорить подобные вещи, но, – Мерлин делает глубокий вдох, – кажется, ты была права: мне стоило бы уйти под воду хотя бы неделю назад.  
С еще одним глубоким вдохом Мерлин обеими руками оглаживает чуть возвышающийся над водой живот.  
– У тебя же не начались схватки? Не начались, правда? Еще слишком рано.  
– Нет, это не схватки, успокойся – просто спазмы, мой организм начал подготовку к родам, и, должен заметить, она весьма неприятна, не только в том, что касается этих спазмов. Впрочем, наиболее неаппетитные подробности я предпочту не раскрывать, если не возражаешь. Могу только повторить: ты была права, вода и хотя бы относительно квалифицированный врачебный присмотр мне сейчас необходимы.  
Рокси хочет сказать что-нибудь официозное и не слишком сентиментальное, вроде «я рада, что мы начинаем семейную жизнь в полном согласии друг с другом», но решает, что лучше промолчать.  
Она опускает руку под воду и дотрагивается до бока Мерлина. Кожа натянута ужасно туго. Наверное, ему очень тяжело, и очень больно, но Рокси слабо представляет, как выразить сочувствие, не выглядя при этом в глазах Мерлина слишком навязчивой.  
Она осторожно сдвигает руку выше, на живот, и в ответ на это Мерлин снова делает глубокий вдох, шумный, почти похожий на стон; чуть приоткрытые припухшие жабры вздрагивают в такт дыханию. Вполне возможно, что Мерлин по-прежнему в состоянии позаботиться о себе, Рокси помнит и знает, но поверить в это у нее не получается.   
Мерлин кладет ладонь поверх ее руки, снова глубоко вдыхает, и у Рокси внутри все сжимается не то от нежности, не то от сочувствия.  
– Можно я останусь с тобой?  
– Помнится, вдвоем в эту ванну мы никогда не помещались.  
– Я хочу сидеть здесь, рядом. Как будто, – Рокси нажимает на это «как будто» изо всех сил, – тебя нужно защищать. Или заботиться. И не надо говорить, что это глупо. Я знаю.  
– Послушай, я понимаю, что тебя прельщает романтическая обстановка и возможность гладить меня по животу, пока наш ребенок не покроется сплошными полосками, но я не шутил, называя некоторые подробности моего нынешнего состояния «неаппетитными». Судя по тому, что ты не вполне понимаешь мои намеки, похоже, твой отец не стал тебя посвящать в такие детали, и я с ним согласен в полной мере. Не думаю, что ты потеряешь ко мне всякий сексуальный интерес, если из-за какой-либо досадной случайности увидишь последствия начального раскрытия, но, все же, оставь за мной право скрывать некоторые вещи.   
Рокси знает – однажды она загнала подвыпившего Филипа в угол и обо всем расспросила – что, ближе к родам, мужчины начинают за собой пачкать: внутренний карман почти всегда переполняется слизью, подтекает, а мышцы внизу расслаблены, готовятся выпустить ребенка, и значит наружу течет не только слизь. Даже если бы она не знала точно, догадаться было бы несложно. Она даже думает, не сказать ли об этом вслух, но потом решает промолчать. Мерлин с видимым спокойствием перенес всю беременность, но раз эта вещь его так смущает, лучше отступиться.  
– Ты можешь заночевать в моей постели. Если со мной что-нибудь случится, ты услышишь, а, если мне станет скучно, я приду полежать рядом.  
– Хорошо, – кивает Рокси.  
Поднявшись с пола, она наклоняется и целует Мерлина: сначала в висок, у россыпи пятен, похожих на родинки, потом – в лоб, и, наконец, в темя. Проступившая испарина очень соленая и немного кисловатая, Рокси это не нравится, она хочет проверить еще и жабры, но переступает через это желание, раз уж пообещала не донимать Мерлина своей заботой. Тем более, что уже через пару дней он точно сможет показаться врачу.  
– И ты сказал «наш ребенок», – добавляет она.  
– Рад, что ты заметила, – кивает Мерлин. – Я, помнится, обещал называть его исключительно «моим» до тех пор, пока мы не совершим обряд истинного брака, но до этого момента осталось не слишком много времени, и не похоже, что ты намерена бежать из-под венца, так что мне нужно переучиваться.  
– Очень здравое решение, – кивает Рокси.  
Прежде, чем уйти, она целует Мерлина между бровей, он приподнимается и, в ответ, целует ее в губы.

* * *

Рокси кажется, что она слышит, как медленно поворачивается колесо их общей истории. Или ложится еще один кирпич в копию Великой Китайской Стены, которой еще далеко до завершения – но основные работы закончены и она точно не развалится.


End file.
